Un llamado desde el pasado
by maple-tea1801
Summary: El destino no incluyó en sus planes el que Viktor y Yuri estuvieran juntos toda la vida. Yuri murió en los brazos de Viktor, hundiéndolo en la agonía que también le quitó la vida. En nuestra época, Viktor renació para volver a encontrarlo. Así comienza a visitar a Yuri, un florista que no sabe que ese escritor que lo visita constantemente es en realidad su alma gemela del pasado.
1. Notas

Antes que nada, ¡gracias por querer leer este fanfic! Es una idea que he tenido dando vueltas en la cabeza y finalmente la publiqué _

La historia comenzará con un universo diferente al nuestro. Este universo será con omegaverse, siguiendo la lógica de alfas, betas y omegas; pero también hay otro detalle: las personas alfas u omegas pueden controlar ciertos elementos como el fuego, la tierra, el aire o el agua. En sí, no hay mucho qué profundizar aquí, es sólo el universo que pensé inspirado en la colaboración de Yuri on Ice con el videojuego de Rage of Bahamut, en donde a Viktor se le ve como lo que figura ser un rey de hielo. No sé si lo sea, así lo imaginé y sólo es mera inspiración porque amé sus ropas y las de Yuri. A estas alturas yo creo que todos ya han visto esos vestuarios, pero si no, búsquenlo por ese nombre y verán lo increíbles que están.

Los primeros capítulos tratarán de cómo comenzó el enamoramiento entre el príncipe Viktor y el príncipe Yuri. El primero es un alfa y el segundo es un omega. Les digo, este universo ya se ha visto en muchas ocasiones, pero es sólo la historia previa antes de la principal, por eso creo que este primer universo es el que más necesita aclaración porque es ficticio.

El segundo universo después del renacimiento de los personajes será el nuestro, sin el omegaverse ni el control de elementos. Habrá guiños a esto, pues como verán más adelante, los personajes mantendrán cierta esencia de sus vidas pasadas, pero ya no será como en el universo anterior.

El primer universo no estará totalmente desarrollado y no será muy complejo, porque la historia principal, en donde se desarrolla todo, será después del renacimiento de los personajes. Así que en esta primera parte sólo esperen encontrar cómo los personajes llevaron sus vidas y llegaron a ese final tan triste que los llevó a intentar una segunda oportunidad.

Sí quería aclarar todo esto porque no quería que la historia se hiciera enredada, pero ahora sí, pasen a leer el primer capítulo ^w^


	2. Recuerdos del pasado - parte I

En un universo paralelo al nuestro hombres y mujeres nacen con poderes que les permiten controlar elementos, logrando que las civilizaciones se desarrollaran con prosperidad y alegría. Así fue como seis reinos surgieron: el reino del fuego, del aire, de la tierra, del metal, del agua y del hielo.

Por varios siglos los reinos crecieron independientes unos de otros, siendo su mayor cercanía el comercio. Sin embargo, el reino del metal y de la tierra comenzaron la expansión de sus territorios, llegando al punto en que invadir tierras extranjeras se comenzaba a convertir en un deseo cada vez mayor.

La épocas cambiaron y se dio paso a la guerra, trayendo consigo destrucción y devastación. Los reinos del agua y el aire se aliaron, pero no resultaron ser un obstáculo para el grandioso ejército con el que la tierra y el metal contaban.

Los reinos del agua y el aire se vieron terriblemente afectados, disminuyendo su población drásticamente. Al final, fueron devorados por el tremendo poder de los enemigos.

Al salir victoriosos de la guerra, el objetivo pasó a ser ahora los reinos del hielo y del fuego. Pensando que estos serían tan fácilmente conquistados como los otros, la invasión empezó pronto. Jamás pensaron que por primera vez se encontrarían con rivales dignos de ser temidos.

El reino del hielo tenía un rey poderoso y de apariencia rígida. Se decía que, al igual que su gran poder para congelar todo lo que deseara, el rey tenía un corazón frío y cortante. El pueblo lo respetaba, pero temían por su débil esposa y reina, quien jamás había recibido una muestra de afecto de su pareja. No sólo eso, sino que su único hijo, el alfa de 17 años, el príncipe Viktor, era tratado de aquella misma forma severa.

A pesar de eso, el joven príncipe era encantador, lleno de vida y alegre. El trato de su padre era fácilmente olvidado debido al amor de su madre y del hermano de ésta, su tío, que era como un verdadero padre para él.

El reino del hielo logró mantenerse firme, pero el rey sabía que una alianza que siempre se consideró imposible entre su reino y el del fuego finalmente debía crearse si querían poner fin a la guerra. Así fue como se planeó una reunión entre su corte y la del fuego, sus opuestos por naturaleza.

La nobleza del fuego consistía únicamente de la reina y de su único hijo, el príncipe Yuri de 15 años. Esta nación daba a pensar que pronto sería aniquilada, pues no sólo carecían de un rey, sino que el único heredero al trono era un omega.

Pero el reino del hielo sabía bien que no debía dejarse engañar por esa supuesta debilidad. La reina del fuego era una alfa poderosa, tan ruda y brillante como las chispas humeantes que creaba. Su hijo, a pesar de ser un omega, no hacía caso a su naturaleza; era tímido y reservado, pero en sus ojos brillaba el mismo resplandor que el de su madre. Existía en él un fuego interior que, el día en que finalmente saliera, abriría las puertas al más grande rey del fuego que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Así, el día tan esperado llegó. Viktor sabía a plena conciencia la importancia de aquella reunión para el planteamiento de un futuro en donde la guerra pudiera llegar a su fin. Sin embargo, algo más importante para él fue el conocer finalmente al príncipe del fuego.

Esa mañana Viktor despertó ojeroso y cansado. El motivo fue por la ansiedad de que el día del encuentro llegara. No supo explicárselo a su madre, pero estaba seguro de que una extraña emoción y expectativa se formaba en su interior. Por primera vez en su vida, el príncipe del hielo estaba nervioso y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

Esa noche, cuando todos los invitados llegaron al banquete, el príncipe actuaba de modo torpe y despistado. Se molestó consigo mismo por eso, puesto que él jamás en sus 17 años había actuado de aquella manera. Él no era así, él era un alfa y el príncipe heredero al trono. Si por algo era conocido era por su belleza, agilidad, fuerza y temple. Así fue como se recordó a sí mismo que debía guardar la compostura y calmarse.

Se sentó en su lugar especial al lado de su padre, quien no volteó la mirada hacia él en ningún momento. Jamás lo había hecho, y mucho menos ahora que las puertas grandes del salón se abrían para dar paso a la segunda familia real más poderosa de su mundo: la reina y el príncipe del fuego.

Fue hasta que quedó enfrente de él que Viktor pudo darse cuenta que había sido la esencia del príncipe lo que lo había mantenido alterado desde que despertó. Inhaló hasta suspirar, sintiéndose embriagado por el aroma de aquel pelinegro.

Cuando el príncipe del fuego levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Viktor no puso en cuestionamiento el sentirse condenado. Esos ojos ámbar, llenos de vida y luz, serían su condena, pues estaba seguro que no podría volver a vivir un día más sin posar sus ojos sobre los de él.

Era ridículo, espeluznante, excitante y a la vez confuso. Jamás había contemplado el poder enamorarse y mucho menos hacerlo de manera tan rápida y directa. Pensó que aquello era lo que se conocía como amor a primera vista, porque en verdad bastó una mirada a aquel príncipe para sentir que su corazón quedaría en manos de él.

Mantuvo el rostro sereno, la respiración calmada y sus manos heladas e impasibles; pero lo que no pudo frenar fue el latido desenfrenado de su corazón. Debía ir hacia él, debía tocar esas manos que era evidente que emanaban un calor envolvente y abrigador, debía saber qué se sentiría el oler con más intensidad ese aroma que aún no encontraba cómo describir, debía escuchar la voz que ahora en su cabeza sonaba como el calmante y sereno sonido de una fogata. En fin, si ahora estaba condenado, debía saber todo sobre quien sería el amo de su corazón.

Lo único que el príncipe del hielo no supo en ese primer encuentro silencioso fue que otro príncipe se sintió de la misma manera hacia él. Tímidamente buscaba contemplar lo más que pudiera a ese ser de cabellos plateados y mirada azul como el hielo que creaba con sus manos. Pero no sólo era su apariencia física lo que lo encantaba, sino el brillo de esa mirada profunda, sentimental y cariñosa. Vio el pecho del pelipata subir y bajar en un suspiro e hizo la misma acción. Había muchos aromas en la sala, pero sus sentidos sólo podían dirigirse hacia el que tenía justo delante de él. Al terminar de exhalar, aún con la vista fija en el otro, entendió que la felicidad y la completud sí existían y que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Los reyes, sin estar concientes de la atracción que sintieron sus hijos, comenzaron los planes para la invasión a las tierras enemigas. Los príncipes igualmente participaron en las planeaciones, en especial el príncipe Viktor debido a su edad; aún así, en secreto, anhelaban la presencia del otro con tal de poder verlo más tiempo aunque no se hablaran. Anhelaban el que, en un desvío travieso de sus miradas, éstas se encontraran fugazmente, sólo para fingir que tenían como objetivo otro punto en el espacio. Pero cuando lograban encontrarse, por esos míseros segundos, sus sonrisas ladinas los delataban como cómplices en ese juego de atracción básico, pero que a la vez era excitante para aquellos jóvenes inexpertos.

Así fue como un amor tierno surgió inesperadamente. Un primer acercamiento al verdadero y puro enamoramiento que se daría con más calma al pasar el tiempo. Nadie estaba seguro de cuándo serían las primeras palabras que esos dos se darían, pero ya no podía caber en duda el hecho de que sus almas acababan de terminar enlazadas, unidas por un hilo que, en esos momentos, se pensaría como inquebrantable.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Espero quieran seguir leyendo esta historia. El siguiente capítulo contendrá diálogos y ya se verá más en forma :)

Como dato curioso, Viktor tiene el cabello largo en este momento y Yuri no necesita usar lentes (modo eros activado jajaja).


	3. Recuerdos del pasado - parte II

Así pasó un año en donde no hubo interacción de palabras más allá de las necesarias, pero eso cambió cuando se llevó a cabo un banquete en honor a la victoria conseguida en una de las batallas, donde finalmente se logró retomar un territorio perdido para el reino del agua.

Por primera vez en muchos años se presenciaba la felicidad y la tranquilidad. El banquete fue en el reino del fuego y Viktor pudo presenciar el calor que la propia gente del reino producía. Sin embargo, él tenía una preocupación mucho más grande.

—¿Y si me dice que me largue? —dijo Viktor mientras era empujado por su espalda.

—Alteza, créame, dudo que eso pase. —El duque continuó empujando a su amigo.

Viktor pudo distinguir a Yuri recargando sus codos sobre el balcón, sin ver hacia ningún lugar en particular, sólo buscando alejarse un poco de la multitud en el salón de banquetes.

—Chris, cambio de planes. ¡Ya me arrepentí! —No podía quedarse a solas con el otro príncipe, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

—De lo único que se arrepentirá es de no aprovechar esta oportunidad, alteza. —Chris estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperación cuando Viktor se aferró a la entrada simulando a un gato asustado—. Lo ama, ¿no es así?

—Yo… —Giró su mirada nuevamente hacia el azabache—. Sólo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, que es lo único que puedo ver cuando lo tengo de frente.

—Eso se llama amor, y ya llegó el momento de que se lo demuestres.

El último intento por escapar fue en vano. Chris usó toda la fuerza que tenía para empujar a su mejor amigo hacia el balcón y cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, regresando con la gran cantidad de gente al banquete y buscando que nadie fuera a interrumpir a los dos príncipes.

Debido al ruido que causaron y a la puerta cerrándose, Yuri giró bruscamente hacia el origen de su distracción. Encontró al príncipe Viktor de espaldas a él, al parecer confundido por estar ahí y esperando que alguien volviera a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Príncipe Viktor?

Éste dio un respingo, sabiéndose ahora descubierto. Volteó lentamente, tratando de encontrar la manera de tranquilizarse y fallando terriblemente en ello. Apenas sus ojos azules como el hielo se encontraron con los oscuros como la madera quemándose, se quedó embelesado e ignoró que una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

—Príncipe…

Sacudió la cabeza. Recordó que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna. No sabía cómo le hacía, pero Yuri se encargaba de hacerle sacar su lado más torpe y temeroso.

—¡Hola! Yo… yo pasaba por aquí y… ¡te traje esto!

Su intento vago de conversación le dio tiempo suficiente para crear con sus manos escondidas en su espalda una flor hecha con hielo. Cuando dejó de esconderla y la puso enfrente de Yuri, ésta reflejó la luz, dando matices de colores que recordaban a un cristal perfectamente pulido.

Yuri se sobresaltó ligeramente y el sonrojo de su cara llegó hasta sus orejas. Los del reino del fuego eran conocidos por tener la temperatura más alta que los demás, pero Yuri parecía estar a punto de convertirse a sí mismo en una flama de vela por el calor que producía debido a su sonrojo.

—Me temo que no podré recibirla, parece ser que se va a derretir —dijo mientras se acercaba más a Viktor y bajaba la mirada apenado.

—Cierto. Creo… creo que soy un completo imbécil.

También bajó la mirada junto con la mano que sostenía la flor, la cual, al estar el cuerpo de Yuri más cerca, comenzó a gotear agua que se perdía en el suelo entre los dos príncipes.

Yuri vio las gotas caer y se sintió muy mal. Durante todo el tiempo en el que había interactuado con la familia real del hielo, siempre quiso poder tener un momento a solas con el príncipe; quería conocerlo mejor, hablar de los temas que quisieran y no sólo de política, reír de cualquier cosa y saber quién era esa persona detrás del título de príncipe.

Suspiró para relajarse y fue cuando de nuevo detectó el fresco aroma que emanaba Viktor. Era tan tranquilizante, como una brisa marina de alguna playa helada que le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y lograr que el tiempo se detuviera. Pero esta vez el aroma también tenía la nostalgia que esa clase de playas heladas produce. No había lugar a dudas, Viktor estaba triste.

Estiró su mano hasta rozar la del peliplata, quien mostró una mirada confundida hacia la persona de enfrente.

El príncipe del fuego tomó con sus manos la flor, la cual rápidamente comenzó a derretirse entre sus manos. Para evitar que el agua se perdiera en el suelo, acunó el resto de la figura helada en sus manos en forma de cuenco hasta que ésta terminó en estado líquido.

Viktor detectó que el aroma de Yuri cambió. Seguía siendo ese aroma cálido y envolvente de una fogata a mitad del bosque, pero parecía como si especias de una tierra remota hubieran caído al fuego, tostándose y dando paso a un aroma de lo más atrayente y exótico.

Ahora el sonrojo también pasó a ser parte de los colores del rostro frío de Viktor, pues eso y perder la respiración fue lo único a lo que pudo atinar cuando quedó perdido por la escena frente a él.

Yuri acercó las manos hacia sus labios, sin perder ni por un instante su mirada de la de Viktor. Tocó la piel de esos labios entreabiertos y dejó que el líquido cristalino se deslizara por la comisura. Ni él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mirada penetrante exigía a gritos que Viktor entendiera lo mucho que había deseado el finalmente poder estar a solas con él.

En sólo dos tragos terminó el líquido que hasta hace un momento simulaba ser un cristal. Bajó las manos, pero sus ojos y los de Viktor seguían conectados.

—Perdón, no sé por qué hice eso —exclamó el príncipe del fuego, como si regresara de alguna especie de trance. Desvió su mirada, ahora oficialmente avergonzado y con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Eres perfecto… —Alcanzó a decir Viktor después de finalmente recordar cómo respirar, aunque su mirada siguiera embobada en el rostro del otro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir… olvídalo. —Dio un largo suspiro y se dio una ligera cachetada en su rostro para despabilarse. Yuri no pudo evitar reír ante ese gesto caricaturesco.

—Entonces es cierto que los del reino del fuego tienen la temperatura más elevada. Tiene sentido para mí. —En realidad deseaba con desesperación convertirse en agua y ser tragado por esa boca que lo llamaba a gritos desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero optó por no parecer un completo lunático y buscar un tema de conversación más civilizado.

—También parece ser cierto que los del reino del hielo son tan fríos que pueden congelar el agua en el ambiente y crear figuras congeladas. Por cierto, era una flor hermosa.

—Estando frente a ti, sólo puedo crear cosas hermosas. —Volvió a sonreír de lado, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada, lo que hizo que Yuri nuevamente adquiriera un tono rojizo que Viktor siempre amaría.

Así pasaron varias semanas, encontrando siempre el momento para poder quedar a solas (muchas veces con ayuda de Chris). Al inicio siempre marcaban cierta distancia de sus cuerpos, hasta que la confianza y la necesidad de estar más cerca fue dando paso a entrelazar sus manos, teniendo largas conversaciones hasta que anochecía mientras jugaban con sus dedos y reían por la diferencia tan drástica de temperaturas entre ambos.

Una de tantas noches de pláticas y risas, Yuri dio un paso más a su acercamiento. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de uno de los jardines del palacio donde vivía Viktor. Habían estado tomados de las manos como siempre lo hacían, pero Yuri fingió no darse cuenta y se recargó contra el hombro de su acompañante. Soltó un espasmo de risa por la tensión que detectó en el cuerpo del otro, pensando que el latido desbocado de su corazón quizá y no había sido detectado todavía.

Viktor sintió cómo su presión bajó, lo que devino en un ligero mareo que le hizo perder el aire. Yuri jamás había estado tan cerca de él y parecía no tener pensado moverse de esa posición.

« _No es hora de ser un idiota. ¡Abrázalo!_ », se dijo a sí mismo.

Levantó su brazo tembloroso y envolvió el cuerpo cálido del azabache. Apenas sintió el cuerpo del otro recargarse más contra el de él, su cerebro decidió desconectarse de la realidad por completo, olvidando lo que era tener conciencia y toma de decisiones en las cosas que decía.

—Viktor, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. —En su intento por escoger las palabras correctas, el príncipe no dio cuenta del estado en el que había puesto al peliplata, pero pronto lo descubrió de la manera más abrupta posible.

—Te amo.

Yuri se quedó paralizado, pareciendo su cuerpo hecho de una estatua de piedra. Juró que entendió unas palabras pronunciadas por Viktor, pero el hecho de que éste le hubiera robado la frase que con tanto trabajo estaba pensando en decir lo descolocó por completo.

Viktor cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y su cerebro volvió a activarse, ya demasiado tarde para reparar lo que había hecho. Ambos voltearon a verse rápidamente, igual de confundidos. Al verse, notaron la extrañeza y a la vez expectación del otro, ansiosos porque esas palabras dichas pudieran sostenerse.

—¿Es cierto, Viktor?

—Yo… —Jamás en su vida había estado tan exaltado y ansioso. —Sí… te amo.

Viktor hubiera sido capaz de entregar su título y su linaje si ése fuera el precio a pagar por la sonrisa que Yuri le dedicó. Era como si sus ojos fueran la luz de una antorcha, controlada pero potente. Definitivamente hubiera dado lo que fuera por lo que esas facciones le estaban mostrando.

—Yo también… ¡yo también, Viktor!

Dejándose llevar por el éxtasis del momento, Yuri se colgó del cuello del otro en un fuerte y envolvente abrazo que casi hace que el príncipe del hielo perdiera el equilibrio hacia atrás. Los dos rieron por el casi accidente, chocando sus frentes para tener como panorama únicamente los ojos tan opuestos del otro.

Poco a poco, la risa comenzó a desaparecer, quedando sólo restos de ésta con pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo que desaparecieron un instante después. Era enloquecedor cómo los ojos del otro se convertían en pozos ante los cuáles se caía y se quedaba perdido.

Sus narices rozaron delicadamente, alejándose y acercándose sólo unos centímetros, no muy seguros de cómo proceder. Fue hasta que Viktor no pudo más con la espera y finalmente unió sus labios a los de Yuri fugazmente.

Si alguien le hubiera descrito lo que era que sus frescos labios tocaran los cálidos de Yuri, no habrían bastado palabras para describirle dicha sensación. Sólo pudo suponer que era perfecto, ni más ni menos. Al llevar sus manos al rostro ardiente del otro, suspiró y se fundió más en el beso. Su corazón no podía con el fuerte golpeteo, su mareo de hace unos momento había regresado y el respirar era algo extraño para él; pero valía la pena cada sensación ahogante de su cuerpo con tal de seguir disfrutando de esos labios que se movían al unísono con los de él.

Fue ese día que entendió que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. En su mundo, las personas se unían por lazos invisibles que los mantendrían juntos toda la eternidad. No había algo en particular que dijera que ese lazo se formara, pero era evidente cuando trataba de romperse, pues las dos personas sufrirían terriblemente si algo les quitaba a su amado de su lado. Eso fue lo que sintió Viktor cuando el beso terminó y Yuri se alejó unos centímetros de él.

Al día siguiente, Viktor corrió a la habitación de su madre, justo como hacía cuando era tan sólo un niño. Ésta lo recibió alegre y algo confundida por la llegada de su hijo a esas horas, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando éste le dijo la noticia: su hijo estaba enlazado con el príncipe del hielo. La emoción que la asaltó no fue sólo porque ahora los dos reinos se unirían por matrimonio, sino porque genuinamente su hijo se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

Sin embargo, el padre de Viktor no llegó nunca a saber del lazo. A pesar de la batalla ganada, la guerra seguía en pie. Fue en una de ellas en la que el rey perdió su vida.

El funeral se llevó a cabo y muchos lloraron por la muerte del rey que los mantuvo a salvo todos esos años, pero ahora todos los ojos se dirigían a su hijo, sabiendo que éste no los defraudaría, pues el más grande rey que jamás se hubiera conocido se alzaba en esos momentos frente a su pueblo.

Así fue como a los 18 años Viktor se alzó como rey, tomado de la mano de Yuri, con quien se comprometió apenas la corona de la realeza toco su cabeza. Tenía a todos de rodillas a sus pies, un mundo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por delante y a la persona que amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su lado.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)

Ya por fin hubo interacción entre los dos pequeños enamorados! Los capítulos de esta primera parte serán recopilaciones de escenas y a veces habrá saltos de tiempo muy largos, pero es así porque ya saben que la historia principal no es ésta, sino la que se desarrolla en nuestra época actual.


	4. Recuerdos del pasado - parte III

Un año más pasó en el que Viktor tuvo que madurar lo que no había hecho en toda su vida. Como rey, ahora tenía que hacer frente a lo que nunca tuvo que encontrarse de cara: la guerra. Descubrió que ésta era dura y cruel, haciéndole saludar a soldados que ese mismo día vería morir en batalla y sentir la esperanza destrozarse en los rostros de las esposas que no volverían a ver a sus maridos.

Pero no estaba solo, dejó de estarlo desde el primer momento en que él y Yuri se habían visto, y ahora que estaban comprometidos, su unión era más evidente. Todos los días se recordaba que si vivía era para ver un día más aquella hermosa sonrisa y refugiarse en aquellos brazos que tan amorosamente lo recibían.

El matrimonio aún era un plan a futuro, pues Yuri, como príncipe, aún no alcanzaba la edad necesaria para tomar esa clase de decisiones, aunque cada vez faltara menos.

Sus reinos, a pesar de ser vecinos, los obligaban a mantenerse separados la mayor parte del tiempo, pudiendo pasar semanas sin saber nada del otro, lo que traía como consecuencia que los encuentros fueran un abrazo tan duradero como sus cuerpos quisieran y palabras de amor y consolación que parecían nunca terminar.

Sin embargo, uno de esos encuentros tan ansiados no tuvo lugar.

Viktor se encontraba en la sala principal del palacio, simulando un león enjaulado por la desesperación de que hace horas debió llegar la comitiva de la familia real del fuego y ésta seguía sin dar señales. Cuando Viktor se encontraba así de desesperado, su temperatura comenzaba a descender y también la del ambiente a su alrededor, por eso mismo era que se encontraba solo en la sala, pues ni los sirvientes ni miembros de la nobleza podían con el invierno cortante que emanaba la sala.

La puerta sonó y Viktor caminó con prisa para abrirla. El sirviente que apareció tuvo la desgracia de recibir la helada directo en su rostro, pero tenía algo más importante qué hacer que congelarse en esos momentos. Extendió la mano y entregó a Viktor un pergamino con un aviso para él.

El rey tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo cada vez a mayor velocidad, con total desesperación. Su respiración se aceleró y sus manos temblaron. Justo cuando terminó de leer, arrugó fuertemente el papel y éste quedó congelado en una bola de hielo en sus manos, que pronto fue lanzada hacia uno de los muros en donde terminó hecha añicos como si de cristal se tratara.

—Trae a mi tío Yakov, ahora.

El sirviente casi queda petrificado por ese mandato que se sintió como algo gélido penetrando sus oídos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en búsqueda del hermano de la reina, pues era el único que podría controlar a la bestia en la que el rey acababa de convertirse.

Para cuando éste llegó, la sala ya tenía hielo que se acumulaba en las paredes y muebles. De no ser porque él también dominaba el control del hielo con maestría, probablemente habría terminado disecado por la baja temperatura.

El rey volteó a verlo con la mirada ensombrecida, que se aplacó cuando se topó con los ojos autoritarios y severos del tío que era más un padre para él. Podía ser rey, pero aún era demasiado joven como para controlar su temperamento.

—Hubo una invasión, tío. —A pesar de su mirada filosa, sus palabras sonaban como una avalancha que se aproximaba a lo lejos—. El reino de la tierra tiene en sus manos a la reina y al príncipe del fuego.

Yakov abrió los ojos impactado. Era cierto que el enemigo había retomado ciertas fuerzas, pero no creyó posible que lo que su sobrino le decía pudiera ser cierto. De ser así, el reino de la tierra había sido más asusto de lo que ellos habían contemplado.

—Debo traer a Yuri con vida.

Al igual que una tormenta de nieve que se alzaba, Viktor se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la sala, listo para convocar a su ejército.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Yakov mientras tomaba al rey del hombro. Si se tomaba esas libertades con él, era solamente porque en esos momentos estaba hablando con su sobrino desenfrenado y no con el rey sabio que aún le faltaba ser.

—Si vas de esa manera, sólo lograrás que también el reino del hielo se quede sin rey. Llama a los generales y a los nobles del hielo y fuego por igual, piensa con cuidado el ataque y planea hasta el último detalle. Mantén el coraje que tienes y úsalo para cuando tengan que rescatar a la reina y su hijo, pero por ahora has uso de la paciencia y el ingenio.

El plan de ataque llevó días en lograrse, en especial porque sería la primera vez que el ejército del fuego sería comandado por el rey del hielo. Lo que los logró unir fue el deseo mutuo de traer de regreso a la familia real con vida.

El día de la invasión llegó y Viktor lideraba a ambos ejércitos con gran determinación, dispuesto a recuperar aquello que juró que jamás se apartaría de su lado. Como alfa, dominaba su instinto de saber que su propiedad había sido arrebatada, pero a la vez sus sentimientos humanos de amor lo llevaban a sentirse desesperado y confundido.

Era el castillo de un noble de la tierra donde se llevó a cabo la batalla. Cuando pudieron acceder, los soldados le dieron vía libre a Viktor para que con su olfato encontrara a Yuri y, por lo tanto, a la reina. Era difícil, pues soldados enemigos bloqueaban losa accesos, pero Viktor no dudó en hacer uso de sus poderes y más de un soldado enemigo murió a manos del hielo y no de la espada.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la frustración de sentir más cerca el aroma de su amado pero no dar con su paradero, Viktor continuó buscando hasta el cansancio. Al dar con la cámara en donde se encontraban encerrados, forzó la puerta hasta abrirla y encontrarse inmediatamente con un cuerpo más pequeño al suyo abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir su cabeza en su pecho. Después de días, al fin se sintió completo.

Aún así, el abrazo duró unos instantes que para nada fueron suficientes. Yuri tuvo que soltarse y mostrar su rostro sufriente ante los ojos del rey.

—Mi madre, la tiene el rey de la tierra. —Su voz era una mezcla de miedo y euforia—. Sé dónde están. Debo ir por ella.

Viktor siguió a Yuri por los pasillos. Los lazos entre los alfas y omegas podían ser muy fuertes, no sólo entre las parejas, sino también entre las madres y sus hijos. Una madre alfa y un hijo omega eran una unión que se mantenía desde el embarazo. Viktor entendió que Yuri quería estar a su lado, pero en esos instantes era más importante el que su madre y reina estuviera bien.

Yuri siguió bajando más y más pisos hasta que la luz visible pasó a ser algo inexistente. Hizo uso de su poder y con su mano creo una flama como si fuera una antorcha. Se guió con ella hasta dar con la cámara donde recordaba haber visto a su madre por última vez.

Ésta estaba abierta, y cuando Yuri vio a su madre encadenada, sucia y herida contra la pared, corrió con desesperación para liberarla. Viktor estuvo a punto de entrar, pero un fuerte golpe por parte de una roca contra su cuerpo lo noqueó al hacerlo chocar contra la pared con fuerza.

Ambos voltearon y vieron al rey de la tierra dejándolos sin escapatoria en la trampa donde sabía que caería el príncipe del fuego al tratar de rescatar a su madre.

—Son las ventajas de que un débil príncipe omega busque a su madre alfa. Olvidan pensar y se dejan llevar por sus instintos.

El rey era ya de edad más avanzada que ellos dos, pero eso también lo hacía más astuto.

Comenzaron a enfrentarse entre los tres, pero Viktor seguía herido por el primer ataque y Yuri buscaba que su madre inconciente no saliera más herida de lo que ya estaba. Tenían grandes posibilidades de perder y ambos lo sabían.

—Tu madre fue de gran utilidad. No sólo debilitó a tu reino en su ausencia, sino que también supo dar compañía a la solitaria vida que llevo desde que mi esposa murió.

Yuri se encolerizó y se lanzó hacia el rey. Un látigo de fuego cubrió la pierna del enemigo, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor por el ardiente calor además de tropezar y caer al suelo. Aún así, éste tocó el piso y piedras se levantaron de éste para golpear a Yuri, que casi lo deja inconciente.

—¡Yuri, no lo escuches, sólo te está provocando! —Le gritó Viktor mientras trataba de romper las cadenas que mantenían a la reina atrapada.

Siguieron peleando, pero Viktor era conciente de la desesperación y el descontrol que se apoderaba de Yuri. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera y, de no ser porque éste se lo había dicho, habría puesto en duda que era un omega y habría estado seguro de que estaba viendo a un alfa enfurecido pelear.

Logró liberar a la reina, pero Yuri se veía tan cansado que dudaba que pudiera seguir peleando por más tiempo. Corrió a ayudarlo en cuanto sacó a la reina de la prisión y, en un golpe final, encerró al rey en la cámara donde la reina se encontraba anteriormente.

—¡Yuri, salgamos de aquí!

Viktor colocó a la reina sobre sus hombros y por un momento Yuri lo siguió, pero al instante dio media vuelta y regresó a la cámara donde el rey se encontraba inconciente gracias a Viktor.

—Adelántate, tengo que terminar con esto.

—¡Ya tenemos a la reina y tú y ella deben estar a salvo!

—¡Entonces llévatela! ¡No me iré hasta dejar el honor de nuestra familia limpio!

Viktor quería regresar y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el que estuviera cargando con el peso muerto de una persona y que ya no tuviera energías para seguir peleando hizo que lograra poco para llevarse a Yuri, quien entró a la celda del rey con un brillo ardiente en sus ojos y cerró la puerta de ésta.

El rey del hielo no entendió el motivo por el cual el príncipe hizo aquello, pero pronto supo que eso había sido un acto para protegerlo, pues fuertes llamas iluminaron la celda. Viktor no tuvo más remedio que huir, pues aunque la reina fuera inmune al fuego, él no lo era, así que tuvo que salir y esperar que Yuri pronto se le uniera.

Efectivamente no pasó tiempo para que el príncipe se encontrara su lado mientras escapaban. Viktor por primera vez pudo ver la determinación en su mirada y supo que, cuando el momento llegara, sería un rey más grande del que su madre alguna vez fue.

Lo sucedido se expandió con gran velocidad y las noticias llegaron al reino del hielo al día siguiente. La familia real estaba a salvo y, no sólo eso, pues el príncipe del fuego al que muchos desestimaron por ser un omega, ahora respetaban y hasta temían por haberle dado muerte al rey de la tierra.

Fue un evento caótico y con una mezcla de planes bien elaborados y euforia descontrolada, muy característica del reino del hielo y del fuego respectivamente, pero finalmente pudieron demostrar que ambos reinos podían ser uno solo si se lo proponían.

La paz apareció por primera vez. Durante un año no hubo ni una sola batalla y la gente comenzó a pensar que la paz podría ser duradera por primera vez.

Viktor ya no podía ver a Yuri de la misma manera desde que pelearon hombro con hombro y pudo ver todo el potencial que ese príncipe tenía. Extrañamente, además del amor que sentía, un deseo descontrolado se apoderaba de él cada vez que sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos por más tiempo del normal cuando se abrazaban o besaban. Deseaba con ansias el saber cómo sería tener a ese omega tan fuera de lo común debajo suyo y ardiente de deseo como el fuego que creaba.

Pero sabía que la recompensa de la espera sería grande. Faltaba sólo un día para que Yuri cumpliera la mayoría de edad y, con eso, contraer ese mismo día matrimonio y la unión, no sólo de sus reinos, sino de sus vidas.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Les seré sincera, no tenía pensado publicar este capítulo cuando terminé de escribirlo.

Sé que la gran mayoría aquí quiere escenas románticas entre Viktor y Yuri, pero quería darme un espacio para poner que, aunque Yuri sea un omega, no es esta persona débil y asustadiza que luego se pone mucho en los omegas. Como ven, si algo fascina mucho a Viktor es que Yuri, a pesar de ser tierno y tímido, es también alguien temible cuando se lo propone y, para bien y para mal, algo incontrolable cuando se deja llevar. Esto lo saque del anime cuando dijo que Minami le recordaba a su yo más joven, que era más imprudente, impulsivo y que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Como han de sospechar algunos, el siguiente capítulo habrá boda, y eso significa que seguramente habrá lemon. ¿Quieren que lo incluya? Si han leído mis otros fanfics, sabrán que siempre escribo puras escenas sexosas para vil fanservice, pero juro que acá será romántico y tierno (pero también sexoso xD).

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me han estado dejando! Poco a poco hay más lectores y ojalá los que ya estén leyendo queden atrapados para seguir con esta historia :3


	5. Recuerdos del pasado - parte IV

—Alteza, sea elocuente. Dígame que escuché mal.

Chris había corrido a todos los sirvientes de la habitación del rey para ayudarle él mismo a terminar de arreglarse para la boda. Todo había ido con tranquilidad mientras que le colocaba la capa sobre el traje militarizado de Viktor, pero lo último dicho por el futuro marido hizo que dejara sus labores y lo viera directo al rostro.

—Entendiste bien, Chirs. No voy a anudar a Yuri en nuestra primera noche.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —dijo exaltado—. Entiendo que no esté en celo el príncipe, pero su instinto alfa lo llevará a morderlo y anudar con él para marcarlo como su propiedad.

Viktor suspiró y se alejó de su amigo para sentarse en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana. Se sentó y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante y cubriendo sus labios con sus manos; su mirada se encontraba perdida.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez Chris? —Pareció que su amigo iba a contestar inmediatamente, por lo que lo interrumpió—. Me refiero a verdaderamente enamorado.

Chris bajó la mirada y sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, nunca lo he estado. —dijo en voz baja antes de ver nuevamente al rey—. ¿Pero si tanto lo ama, por qué no anudarlo?

—Sé que anudar a un omega puede verse como un símbolo de amor, pero también es un modo de marcar un territorio, de asegurarte un omega que te traiga cachorros al mundo. Yuri y yo somos un omega y un alfa, pero nunca nos hemos dejado tratar por el otro con base en eso.

—¿Entonces quiere demostrarle primero todos tus sentimientos de amor antes que los instintos intervengan? En ese caso, su alteza, le deseo la mejor de las suertes; sólo déjeme decirle que los instintos se llaman así por algo.

Viktor estuvo a punto de decir algo para contradecirlo, pero la puerta sonó con unos ligeros golpes. Chris se acercó y la abrió mientras Viktor se ponía de pie. Una sirvienta esperaba del otro lado y, apenas la puerta se abrió, dio su aviso.

—El príncipe y su familia han llegado junto con los nobles del reino del fuego.

Chris agradeció el aviso y cerró la puerta, para cuando volteó, Viktor y había perdido su postura de rey y estaba nuevamente sentado en el sillón de antes, quizá con las piernas tan temblorosas que no pudo seguir de pie más tiempo.

—Alteza, le recuerdo que es heredero de uno de los reinos más importantes que hay, hijo de un linaje inquebrantable de reyes poderosos, el que ha liderado al ejército que nos ha llevado a la victoria decenas de veces; tiene que estar bromeando si me dice que está nervioso.

Le llevó su tiempo lograr que Viktor regresara a la realidad y recobrara la compostura, pero finalmente llegaron al altar donde los dos, junto con el resto de los invitados, esperaban la llegada del príncipe para poder llevar a cabo el matrimonio.

Como rey que era, Viktor podía mantener la compostura, pero era claro que jamás en su vida se había encontrado tan tenso, tan distraído y tan ansioso. En cualquier momento Yuri entraría por las puertas de ese jardín que tan bellamente habían adornado para la ocasión, en donde sería visto por la nobleza y realeza de cuatro de los seis reinos para terminar al lado de quien sería su futuro marido.

La boda había sido ensayada en varias ocasiones, pero cuando Viktor vio entrar a Yuri, simplemente no pudo recordar nada de lo que habían ensayado.

El príncipe del fuego le hacía honor a su nombre. Su vestimenta era totalmente opuesta a la de Viktor, de colores negros y rojos que no podían hacerse a un lado ni siquiera para ese evento, pues eran los colores de la realeza del fuego y tenían que ser usados obligatoriamente. Pero a Viktor poco le importó el color oscuro de la vestimenta. Su amado Yuri parecía desprender de él una extraña luz que se adaptaba a su estado de ánimo y lo volvía el centro de atención sin importar qué trajera puesto. Quizá Viktor estaba demasiado enamorado, pero eso era lo que veía en el príncipe, y le encantaba.

Al tenerlo de frente, Viktor suspiró y puso su característica sonrisa de lado de la cual era totalmente ignorante. Yuri no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño espasmo de risa al verlo así y a la vez sentirse avergonzado del evidente sonrojo que cubría su cara y que, entre más tiempo hacían contacto sus ojos, más difícil de hacer a un lado se volvía.

Yuri ignoró todo lo que el sacerdote decía. Sabía sus líneas, pero no le encontraba mucho valor a las palabras que siempre se repetían en cada boda real. Se esforzaba por transmitirle con su mirada y su aroma todo lo que sentía, y sonreía con más emoción al notar que lo estaba logrando.

El poco contacto con la realidad que tenía Viktor le permitió escuchar las palabras del sacerdote diciéndole que podía besar a Yuri. Estuvo tentado a decirle que no necesitaba el permiso de él para hacerlo, pero en esos momento lo único que deseaba con desesperación era poder tocar a su ya esposo; por eso fue que con rapidez lo tomó de su cintura y lo atrajo a él, haciendo que Yuri abriera los ojos con sorpresa para luego cerrarlos al unir sus labios con los de Viktor, en esa mezcla de calor y frío a la cual ya consideraba necesaria para vivir todos los días.

Desde ese beso y durante todo el festejo, Viktor y Yuri en ningún momento soltaron sus manos. Sentados frente a todos, veían bailar, comer y beber a los invitados. Sabían que la celebración era para ellos, pero a la vez se sentían fuera de sus actividades, ya que la única actividad para ellos, en la que nadie más podía entrar, era estar al lado de su pareja y decirse con delicadas palabras al oído y suaves toques en las manos lo mucho que el otro le era importante, que era la única persona para la cual vivían en ese momento.

Todos sabían lo que se avecinaba, y eso era la primera noche que la pareja tendría que pasar unida finalmente en matrimonio. Cuando los dos se retiraron de la sala de banquetes, Yuri estaba totalmente rojo de la cara, deseando que nadie estuviera hablando de lo que ellos dos iban a hacer a solas. Suficiente tenía con saber que finalmente estaría con Viktor como para que a eso se añadiera las expectativas de los invitados sobre ellos.

—Yuri, si sigues produciendo tanto calor, tu ropa va a comenzar a quemarse. —dijo Viktor en un intento por ser gracioso una vez que quedaron solos en la habitación de él. Era un intento porque descubrió que apenas y podía hablar por lo cerrada que sentía su garganta debido a sus nervios.

El príncipe dio media vuelta y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Viktor, haciendo que éste sintiera el calor proveniente del rostro del otro en su cuerpo. Lo envolvió con sus fríos brazos, esperando que estos lo confortaran.

—¿Por qué todos me veían como si sólo esperaran que esta noche entrara en celo y concibiéramos al futuro heredero de nuestros reinos?

Viktor sabía lo delicado que era el tema para Yuri de ser tratado como un simple omega de quien sólo se esperaba trajera cachorros al mundo. Entendía que a éste le molestara, pues él tampoco toleraba que su ahora esposo fuera tratado de aquella manera tan vulgar.

—Levanta la cabeza, amor. —Tocó con suavidad su nuca para que éste lo viera, pues aún tenía su rostro escondido.

Cuando lo vio tan sonrojado, haciendo una tierna mueca de frustración en sus facciones, estuvo tentado a lanzarlo a la cama y colocarse encima de él. Se detuvo antes de intentarlo, pues sabía que eran sus instintos de alfa hablando.

—Para ti soy más que un omega, ¿cierto, Viktor? Tú eres el único de quien no dudo. —La voz delicada y tenue de Yuri desapareció apenas sus labios volvieron a tocar los de Viktor en un corto pero lento beso.

—Poco me importa de qué reino provengas o si eres omega. Podrías ser de otro mundo y aún así estaría tan perdidamente enamorado de ti como lo estoy ahora.

Ese beso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para Viktor. Dio pasos hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a Yuri hasta que éste tocó la superficie de la cama y cayó hacia atrás suavemente, quedando atrapado entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de su amado. Yuri no pudo evitar soltar una mezcla entre suspiro y un gemido silencioso al saberse aprisionado de aquella manera. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y sus ojos parecían encontrarse perdidos en los del otro.

—Viktor…

Yuri trató de decir algo, pero fue totalmente en vano, pues no tuvo ni la menor idea de qué decir. Al quedarse sin palabras, decidió inclinarse por los actos y levantó su rostro, uniendo sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho ese día.

Con desesperación, sus lenguas salieron en búsqueda de la otra. La diferencia de temperaturas era evidente entre sus labios, pero lo era aún más entre el interior de sus bocas. Viktor se apoyó en sus codos y con sus manos tomó la nuca y las mejillas de Yuri, anhelante por fundirse en ese beso tan lleno de deseo.

Sus respiraciones se volvían más agitadas con cada segundo, sus manos pasaban de sus rostros a sus nucas para luego descender a la espalda y abdomen del otro. La ropa pasó a ser tal estorbo que fue poca la paciencia y delicadeza que se usó para hacerla a un lado.

Hasta que quedaron desnudos fue que finalmente se detuvieron, como si hubieran sido inconcientes de sus movimientos hasta el momento. Se quedaron viendo nuevamente, ahora con la respiración acelerada, sudor recorriendo sus frentes, y los labios rojos aún sedientos por más besos.

—Yuri… sólo vas a lograr que me vuelva loco si me sigues viendo con esos ojos —le dijo sabiendo que Yuri no era conciente de la pasión contenida con la que lo estaba viendo.

—Entonces hazte cargo —dijo suavemente mientras envolvía con sus piernas la cadera de Viktor—. Porque por ti es que estoy así.

Al sentir la erección de Yuri rozar con la suya y cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se envolvía al de él, Viktor soltó un gemido antes de bajar al pecho de Yuri y besarlo con voracidad. Descendió hasta llegar a uno de los pezones y, sin perder el contacto visual con esos ojos ámbar, comenzó a recorrer su lengua por aquella zona tan ardiente, tanto que sintió su propia lengua alcanzar una temperatura cálida.

Cada vez que Yuri exhalaba, iba acompañado de algún suspiro o gemido que se escapaba. Ávido por escuchar más, Viktor succionó el ya enrojecido pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro. No se arrepintió de nada cuando Yuri gimió más alto de lo que había hecho antes, ya sin vergüenza.

Movía su lengua en círculos y luego volvía a succionar. No sabía si eso le parecía más placentero a su boca o los profundos sonidos que sus oídos escuchaban provenir de esos labios que nuevamente quería besar.

Subió y ahogó los gemidos de Yuri cuando volvió a unir sus bocas. Sintió que su espalda servía para que los dedos de Yuri se aferraran y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron cuando sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse al pegar con tanta desesperación sus cuerpos. Las piernas del príncipe se enroscaban con más presión a la espalda baja de Viktor, escuchándose el sonido de sus miembros rozarse con tanta vivacidad.

—Viktor, ya no puedo más —exclamó con una voz tan deseosa y melosa que Viktor casi sintió que se venía.

—No sé si aún estás listo. —Le sorprendió que a esas alturas aún tuviera conciencia suficiente como para preocuparse.

—Lo estoy, sólo métela. Quiero que estés dentro de mí, ahora.

Bajó su mano hacia donde estaba su miembro, tomándolo y llevándolo hacia la entrada de Yuri, quien tampoco se quedaba paciente y buscaba levantar su cadera para darle más acceso.

Su mano temblaba en una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo, pero lo cierto era que él tampoco podía esperar más para finalmente estar dentro de él.

Cuando su miembro comenzó a entrar, Yuri cerró un ojo en una mueca de dolor, pero Viktor podía notar su instinto de alfa abrirse paso y no cedió ante la expresión. Insertó su miembro hasta sentir que éste era totalmente envuelto por esa cavidad tan apretada.

A pesar de que también estaba sudando, la temperatura de Viktor desafiaba la naturaleza de los humanos y se mantenía frío. Yuri agradeció lo calmante que era el frío en su interior, pues el dolor que sintió cuando lo tuvo dentro hubiera aumentado más si hubiera sido calor lo que sintiera. Recordó al ver la mirada demandante de Viktor que él era un alfa y trató de que éste no se dejara llevar dándole cálidos besos en sus mejillas y tomándolo con cariño del cabello.

—Viktor, no empieces demasiado rápido.

Aunque el rey del hielo luchaba por no dejarse llevar, era evidente que poco podía frenar esa desesperación animal que buscaba apoderarse de él. Trató de no ser brusco, pero no pudo controlar el entrar profundamente con cada estocada que daba.

Yuri descubrió que su cuerpo estaba hecho para eso cuando su entrada se acostumbró rápidamente a las certeras estocadas que recibía. Poco a poco, se dejó inundar por le placer que el miembro de Viktor le proporcionaba, jadeando y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que una corriente recorría su cuerpo.

Era demasiado perfecto como para poder describir lo increíble que Yuri se sentía, pero de repente todo se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y sólo pudo sentir su cuerpo ser volteado. Se apoyó sobre sus extremidades, viendo ahora únicamente las sábanas que hasta hace un momento lo envolvían.

—¿Viktor?

No pudo preguntar nada más, pues el miembro de Viktor entró con fuerza en su interior mientras que esas manos heladas lo tomaban de su cadera para mantenerlo firme. Se sorprendió a sí mismo gimiendo con fuerza al sentirlo tan dentro de él, moviéndose con estocadas rápidas y desesperadas. La respiración jadeante y agresiva de Viktor le parecía tan excitante que sentía que era lo único que le hacía falta para llegar al clímax.

—Yuri… Yuri… —no paraba de decir inconscientemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el enloquecedor placer que el cuerpo debajo del suyo le daba.

Viktor entreabrió los ojos y se deleitó por lo que la vista le proporcionaba. Era el cuerpo de Yuri bañado en sudor, con su temperatura tan elevada que el sonrojo se notaba en sus hombros y especialmente en su nuca; su cuerpo se movía hacia delante cada vez que entraba en él con fuerza y su espalda se curvaba acompañada de gemidos y palabras sin sentido; sus brazos y piernas temblaban, quizá por cansancio, quizá por placer.

Bajó su cuerpo hasta colocar sus brazos a los lados de los de Yuri, aún moviéndose con rapidez, totalmente excitado. Inhaló con fuerza y el aroma de Yuri invadió por completo sus fosas nasales. En tan sólo un instante, se descubrió a si mismo tomando el cabello azabache de Yuri para que éste no pudiera mover su cabeza. Había dejado de penetrarlo, aunque aún estuviera dentro de él. Pasó su nariz por la nuca del príncipe e inhaló con más fuerza ese aroma tan adictivo. Totalmente fuera de uso de razón, Viktor abrió la boca, bajando la cabeza en dirección a la nuca del príncipe.

Yuri entendió qué era lo que se avecinaba, y aunque su cuerpo se hubiera tensado por el miedo, su instinto de omega lo obligaba a permanecer quieto. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que así era como las cosas debían ser, que ya había sido advertido que ese día sería marcado como propiedad de su alfa. Resignado, se quedó quieto, listo para ser mordido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el momento, pero los abrió rápidamente cuando sólo sintió los labios de Viktor sobre su nuca en un suave beso. Se quedó así unos segundos para luego voltear su cabeza, tratando de ver a Viktor. Éste salió de su interior y lo ayudó a voltearse hacia arriba para verlo en su totalidad.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con voz apagada llena de confusión.

—Te lo dije, ¿no es así? Eres más que mi omega. Recordaremos este día como nuestra boda y nuestra primera noche juntos. —Se dejó caer en los brazos de Yuri, que lo envolvieron sin dudarlo—. Estamos enlazados desde la primera vez que nos vimos, yo lo sé. No necesito dejar una marca en tu cuerpo para demostrarlo.

Yuri había escuchado muchas veces de Viktor que éste lo amaba, pero sentía que esa era la confesión de amor definitiva. Se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el llanto de la felicidad que sentía. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a alguien como Viktor.

Soltó el abrazo y se fue directo a los labios de él. Al inicio el beso era de total agradecimiento, siendo delicado y degustando la mezcla de saliva y alguna gota de sudor que se escabulló por la boca; aún así, el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había llegado al clímax los llevó de nuevo a hacer del beso algo demandante conforme más tiempo pasaba.

—Quiero que acabes dentro de mí —susurró Yuri mientras nuevamente se colocaba hacia arriba, abriendo sus piernas. Viktor entendió que iba a necesitar de mucha energía para poder satisfacer las demandas de su esposo.

Entró nuevamente en él y ambos gimieron al unísono. Viktor no tardó en recuperar el ritmo previo, pues consideraba una necesidad el moverse de aquella manera con tal de sentirse más envuelto por la ardiente y envolvente entrada de Yuri.

—Viktor… —gimió su nombre de una manera tan sensual que ni él mismo creyó que fuera su voz—. Te amo tanto, de verdad, te amo más de lo que creí capaz.

Viktor abrazó el cuerpo de Yuri y escondió su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo que se ahogaba en el calor que emanaba el otro que, más que algo tortuoso, le parecía de lo más placentero. Sus rodillas enrojecidas por haber estado hincado tanto tiempo le pedían que quitara el peso sobre ellas, pero las ignoraba mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas, sabiendo que ya no le faltaba mucho para terminar.

—Creo que estoy condenado, Yuri. Créeme que te amaré siempre, sin importar lo que suceda. —Sentía que deliraba con sus palabras, no muy conciente de lo que decía—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar qué.

—¿Siempre? —Alcanzó a decir entre jadeos mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Viktor. No pudo aguantar más y se vino entre su abdomen y el de su pareja, empujando con sus piernas la cadera de Viktor para que entrara lo más profundo posible.

Viktor no pudo con las contracciones en las que su miembro era envuelto y se vino dentro de él, sumiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Yuri, abrazándolo con fuerza y respirando con desesperación por poder introducir el aire que sus pulmones exigían con desesperación.

—Siempre, Yuri… —Pudo decir finalmente—. Aunque desaparecieras de esta tierra, de este mundo, yo te buscaría y regresaría a tu lado.

—Dices cosas tan extrañas. —Río vagamente, pues estaba exhausto—. Pero descuida, nunca me alejaré de ti. Nunca tendrás que demostrar algo así.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho muy tedioso, que luego siento que aburro a las audiencias :v

Ya, de verdad, gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y el lemon haya cumplido las expectativas.


	6. Recuerdos del pasado - parte V

Viktor llevaba intentándolo demasiadas veces, pero no se atrevía. Por quinta vez en esa mañana trató de despertar a Yuri, quien dormía plácidamente abrazándolo. No se atrevió; despertarlo implicaba no poder seguir contemplándolo más tiempo, dejar de sentir su cálido cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo y olvidarse del agradable aroma que desprendía. Ése era su martirio de todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que ser el de la decisión final, pues la puerta de la habitación de ambos sonó con premura. Viktor suspiró con resignación cuando sintió el cuerpo del príncipe removerse entre las sábanas, comenzando a despertarse por el sonido seco de la puerta.

El rey se levantó y se colocó una bata ligera para cubrir su cuerpo. Yuri apenas estaba reaccionando, tallándose uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba; parecía que había tenido un sueño demasiado profundo en los brazos de su esposo.

El sirviente se encogió un poco de miedo por la cara de seriedad del rey, pero éste se dijo a sí mismo que la persona frente suyo no tenía culpa alguna y cambió su expresión a una más agradable.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos, altezas. El mensajero del batallón del sur ha llegado con noticias y parecen ser de lo más urgentes.

—¿Del sur? —dijo Yuri mientras se levantaba de la cama, igualmente con ropa cubriéndolo—. ¿Tienen noticias sobre la reina?

—No sabría decirle, su majestad. El mensajero espera abajo. Le informaré que van en camino a verlo.

El sirviente se retiró y cerró la puerta. Viktor inmediatamente volteó a ver preocupado a Yuri, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo. Era evidente que se encontraba intranquilo, no sólo por el cambio de su aroma que alertó a su alfa, sino por la tensión en su cuerpo y rostro.

—Será mejor que vayamos pronto, amor. Ese batallón es el de tu madre, ¿cierto? —Espero respuesta, pero ésta no llegó—. ¿Estás bi…?

—Tengo una mal presentimiento —expresó rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Viktor—. Yo lo sé, algo malo le sucedió a mi madre.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos se vistieron como era debido y bajaron a encontrarse con el mensajero. Éste se veía sucio, lleno de sudor y tierra, muestra de que recién había llegado desde el campo de batalla.

—Altezas, lamento tener que ser yo quien venga con noticias de lo más dolorosas.

—Habla. ¡Tráiganle alimento y agua! —exigió Viktor a los sirvientes de alrededor, que obedecieron inmediatamente.

—El ejército de nuestra reina se aproximaba a tierras enemigas. Sabíamos que parte de su ejército se había asentado por esos lugares y decidimos atacar lo antes posible antes de que continuaran su avance. Sin embargo, resultó ser una emboscada.

El mensajero tuvo que interrumpir su anuncio, pues todos vieron cómo Yuri se desplomaba en uno de los asientos cercanos a ellos. Su mirada estaba perdida y lucía de lo más agobiado; sudor, producto del miedo, recorría sus sienes y se perdía en su cuello.

—¿Dónde está la reina? —Alcanzó a decir con voz temblorosa, aunque tratando de parecer firme.

—Desafortunadamente ella lideraba el ejército cuando descubrimos la emboscada. La batalla se llevó a cabo en el pueblo del sur de las tierras del fuego y lo último que supe antes de venir con el mensaje era que la ciudad estaba destruida y que se necesitaban refuerzos con urgencia.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Viktor mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yuri.

—Hace ya dos días.

Yuri se le quedó viendo al mensajero y luego escondió su cara en sus manos, totalmente rendido a sus más grandes temores.

—No llegaremos a tiempo. —Se pudo escuchar vagamente entre los dedos que cubrían su boca.

—Yuri, debemos intentarlo. Si la reina alcanzó a pedir refuerzos eso quiere decir que ella tenía la esperanza de salir victoriosa de esa trampa. Tenemos que socorrerla lo más pronto posible. —Volteó a ver al mensajero y siguió hablando con su característica voz autoritaria. —¡Informa al ejército que se prepare! Después de eso podrás descansar.

El mensajero no dudó ni un instante y corrió hacia la salida, quedando solos en la sala los dos monarcas.

—Viktor…

Ante tal sonido tan lastimero, el rey dio la vuelta hacia su pareja. No sólo era el llamado angustiado de un omega, sino el sonido de un humano atemorizado y sin rumbo.

Llegó a su lado y, apenas tocó un centímetro de su cuerpo, Yuri se levantó con velocidad y se aferró a su cuerpo como lo haría un niño aterrado. Viktor no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, tratando de transmitirle del mejor modo su protección y cariño.

—Iremos por tu madre, Yuri. La traeremos de regreso —decía mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de su amado, intentando calmarlo con su voz—. Esto será como la vez que te secuestraron a ti y a ella hace algunos años. Eres fuerte, sé que de nuevo podrás con esto.

—No…

Yuri se soltó un poco del abrazo para poder levantar su rostro. Viktor sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto que ahora bañaba en lágrimas su rostro.

—No es igual, Viktor. —Su voz sonaba inconsolable—. Yo lo sé. Ella ya… —Apenas y alcanzó a decir las últimas palabras antes de derrumbarse en llanto—. Ella ya murió.

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad donde había sido la batalla ya era demasiado tarde. Gran parte de los edificios estaban destruidos y sólo cadáveres infestaban las calles.

Viktor dejó que el instinto de omega llevara a Yuri hacia su madre tal como lo había hecho hace algunos años. Decidió no decir nada y no interrumpir, aunque ambos sabían con qué se iban a encontrar.

Siguió al príncipe hasta el castillo, el cual tenía muestras de haber sido quemado de manera brutal. Subió las escaleras y por un momento lo perdió de vista.

Aún así, no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para saber dónde se encontraba éste. Un dolor en su interior apareció un segundo antes de que su instinto de protección lo guiara hacia una de las habitaciones derruidas.

Para cuando entró, Yuri se encontraba dando pasos tambaleantes y lentos hacia uno de los cuerpos de tantos de los que se encontraban ahí. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó el cadáver entre sus brazos para acunarlo inmediatamente, sin importarle el estado en el que se encontraba.

Viktor jamás se había planteado lo que implicaba perder a un ser amado. Tristemente la relación con su padre nunca fue cercana, por lo que su muerte causó un vacío momentáneo que prontamente fue olvidado. Su madre, su tío, sus amigos y pareja aún estaban con vida, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Yuri sentía en esos momentos.

Llegó a pensar que su esposo se derrumbaría frente a él, pero siempre se sorprendía de lo fácil que olvidaba a la persona fuerte que tenía delante. Sabía a la perfección que no había nada que en esos momentos pudiera hacer feliz a Yuri, y aún así, éste se levantó con el cuerpo de su madre en brazos con el rostro inquebrantable.

La llevó cargando hasta salir del castillo, a ojos de todos los presentes, quienes soltaban exclamaciones de espanto, sorpresa y dolor. Incluso el ejército del hielo quedó pasmado por la escena ante ellos.

Yuri la depositó con cuidado sobre una de las carrozas. Era evidente su sufrimiento, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia su gente, recordó quién era a partir de ese instante. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante quien ahora era el rey del fuego.

Pasaron dos días más para que el funeral se pudiera llevar a cabo. De un modo triste y nada agradable, Yuri subió al trono. Le juró a su pueblo que tal ofensa no sería perdonada y, ésta vez él y el rey del hielo traerían la paz definitiva, terminando de una vez por todas aquella inútil guerra.

Hasta ahora Yuri había sido rey consorte, la pareja del rey oficial, pero ahora ambos tenían el mismo estatuto y poder, considerándose a ambos reyes del reino de cada uno de ellos. Viktor estaba atónito ante la presencia y fuerza que Yuri proyectaba, pero a la vez sabía bien que por dentro estaba un pequeño hijo asustado, desesperado por gritar en búsqueda de alguien que le pudiera traer un fin a su tormento.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, quedaron solos en la habitación los dos reyes. Yuri seguía viendo por la ventana, mientras que Viktor se encontraba detrás de él. El silencio le incomodaba cada vez más y se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Caminó hasta envolver con sus brazos a Yuri, quien al inicio se endureció como una piedra, aún tratando inútilmente de no mostrar debilidad alguna.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo. Ya déjalo salir…

No supo si fue su voz de alfa la que logró el cometido o si únicamente fue que Yuri al fin tuvo la seguridad de demostrar cómo se sentía realmente, pero en un instante éste volteó su cuerpo y se colgó del de Viktor, haciendo que en la sala se escuchara un grito desgarrador seguido del llanto más profundo y lastimero que Viktor hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

Yuri se dejó caer de rodillas y en ningún momento Viktor lo soltó. Cuando contrajo matrimonio con Yuri entendió a la perfección lo que significaba el estar al lado de la persona que amabas y jurarle estar ahí para siempre. Recordó cómo le prometió que nunca lo dejaría y estaría a su lado sin importar qué. Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos llorando de aquella manera, entendió lo que significaba el sostener aquellas palabras de gran peso.

Yuri no tenía modo de decírselo en esos momentos, pero no estaba seguro ni quería saber qué habría sido de él si no hubiera estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitó. Se dejó amar tanto como Viktor se lo pudo demostrar. Era ahora cuando necesitaba con más fuerza su amor, y agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser que al parecer éste era infinito, pues no dejaba de recibirlo.

Para cuando Yuri dejó de llorar, el cielo ya estaba bañado en estrellas. Viktor se había recargado en la pared y acunaba en sus brazos a Yuri, quien ya sólo se dejaba acariciar el cabello.

Viktor detuvo el movimiento y sintió cómo el cuerpo debajo del suyo se removía un poco. Cuando finalmente hicieron contacto sus miradas, el miedo se apoderó de él, pero lo hizo aún más cuando las palabras llenas de desilusión y derrota salieron de los labios partidos y pálidos del nuevo rey.

—Dime, Viktor… —se lamentó Yuri—. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en la muerte?

Por primera vez en su vida, Viktor no tuvo respuesta.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Voy a extrañar escribir cosas melosas y románticas jajaja, pero algún día volverán.

Sólo por si tenían la duda, la madre de Yuri no es la que conocemos, tampoco existe Mari. La familia que le conocemos saldrá en nuestra época, pero acá imagínense a la reina como mejor prefieran :)

Me alegró mucho que les gustara el capítulo anterior, me esforcé por que ese lemon saliera bien y parece ser que funcionó ^w^

Gracias por leer :D


	7. Recuerdos del pasado - parte VI

Había pasado un año desde que la madre de Yuri había muerto. Viktor no comentaba nada al respecto, pero aún a veces podía escucharlo gemir lastimosamente en sueños, temblando y acunándose sobre sí mismo. Era en esos momentos cuando él se encargaba de recordarle que no había dejado de ser amado por nadie y lo abrazaba por la espalda para cuidarlo, acariciando su cabello azabache y diciéndole palabras de consolación que su amado no escuchaba, pero que seguramente atravesaban la barrera del sueño y llegaban a lo más profundo de él.

Yuri había demostrado que era el rey que su reino merecía. Como monarca, nunca había decepcionado a su pueblo, siempre manteniendo la frente en alto ante cualquier adversidad y provocando una confianza indudable en su gente. Sabían que con él estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, el único que conocía al hombre detrás de la máscara de rey era Viktor. Él conocía a ese joven de tan sólo diecinueve años de edad, a esa persona cariñosa y pura de corazón, a ese amante cauteloso y delicado con las palabras. Y ahora, después de haber pasado un año entero de que su dulce Yuri conoció la pena de perder a su madre, estaba enfrentándose a una nueva adversidad, una meramente biológica.

Entró a la sala de reuniones, donde pronto se concretaría una de las estrategias para llevar a cabo la lucha contra el enemigo.

La sala estaba vacía, como imaginó. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó, pues detrás de la mesa se encontró con algo que lo dejó paralizado por un segundo.

Yuri yacía inconciente en el suelo.

Se acercó corriendo y lo colocó viendo hacia arriba. Tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba sin cesar, como esos temblores que tenía en la noche. Viktor sospechó que ese comportamiento nocturno que había estado teniendo no solamente había sido por la muerte de su madre.

Lo cargó entre brazos, tratando de mantener la calma y no alterarse porque la persona que más amaba en el mundo se estuviera convulsionando. Ya no eran temblores normales.

Salió corriendo de la sala. El médico de la familia real seguramente estaba en sus aposentos, pero tardaría en llegar ahí.

Estaba mentalizándose en que tendría que llevar cargado a Yuri hasta ahí cuando se encontró en un pasillo cercano a su madre caminando con sus damas de compañía. Las jóvenes soltaron chillidos de susto al ver al rey del fuego en ese estado, aunque la reina mantuvo su porte serio a pesar de la impresión que también le provocó ver a Yuri.

—Viktor…

—Necesito ver a Seung-gil, ¡ahora!

—Querida, ve y busca a un guardia y dile que encuentren al médico. ¡Corre!

Ante la orden, la joven inmediatamente se fue por el pasillo por el que venía y desapareció corriendo.

—Ustedes, regresen a mi habitación y preparen la cama. El rey descansará ahí en lo que llega el médico.

Las chicas no dudaron y también corrieron hacia la habitación.

Viktor seguía aterrado por ver a Yuri en ese estado. Él siempre sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar; era la definición perfecta de un monarca, y aún así, cuando se trataba de Yuri, se aterraba del mismo modo en que lo haría un niño. Agradecía enormemente el que su madre estuviera ahí con él.

—Vamos a mis aposentos, ahí esperaremos al médico.

—Pero…

—Viktor —lo calló como madre y no como reina—, hasta que el médico llegue, no podemos hacer nada. Mis aposentos son lo más cercano que tenemos.

Como hijo, Viktor obedeció y ambos anduvieron con paso apurado por los solitarios pasillos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la reina, ésta ya tenía la cama preparada para recostar al rey. Con cuidado, Viktor lo colocó sobre la mullida cama. La convulsión se había detenido, pero el temblor no paraba.

Cuando el médico entró, Viktor caminó rápidamente hacia él, molesto por la tardanza. Sin embargo, el médico se mostró inalterado ante el alfa delante de él. En realidad, siempre mantenía esa expresión. Nadie sabía si era un alfa, beta u omega, así como tampoco qué edad tenían. Sólo sabían que era un joven del reino del agua, pero al igual que muchos, no podía controlarla, sólo había nacido ahí.

Todo ese gran misterio siempre se respetó debido a que nadie podía poner en duda la gran capacidad de Seung-gil para curar. Era su don.

—Tardó en llegar —refunfuñó Viktor. Era más su alfa hablando que él mismo.

—Mi trabajo es curar, no predecir el futuro para ver a qué hora alguien se enferma.

Al médico no le importaba si tenía a un rey delante de él o no, pues siempre se comunicaba igual. Más de una vez la corte se preguntaba cómo es que no había terminado decapitado después de su modo de comportarse con la nobleza.

Viktor cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Si no fuera porque el único que podía curar a Yuri era ese hombre delante de él, ya lo habría exiliado del reino.

—Pues entonces haga su trabajo.

El médico se acercó a la cama y revisó el rostro de Yuri. Inmediatamente, abrió una gran bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo y sacó un ungüento que le colocó sobre las sienes, muñecas y nuca. El temblor se detuvo casi al instante.

Viktor dio un suspiro de alivio. Al menos Yuri parecía como si estuviera teniendo un sueño pacífico.

Aún así, el médico siguió revisándolo. Ahora que los veía juntos, Viktor notó el parecido que había en los rasgos de Seung-gil con los de Yuri. La historia decía que en los comienzos del mundo, el reino del fuego y el agua eran uno sólo. Su gente era de cabello azabache, piel clara y ojos negros. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la historia, se separaron. Una mitad controló el agua y la otra su contraparte, el fuego. Con el tiempo, el color de ojos y sus poderes fue lo único que los llegó a diferenciar.

Se distrajo de ese recuerdo de sus clases de historia cuando vio al médico hacer una mueca que no supo cómo interpretar. Le molestó pensar que era una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya sé cuál es el problema con este omega.

Las damas gritaron del susto cuando Viktor tomó del cuello al médico y lo estrelló contra la pared. Éste sólo tosió, pero no mostró sorpresa. Sólo sus manos se aferraron a la de Viktor, en un reflejo por querer soltarse.

—¡¿Tienes idea de quién estás hablando?!

Había tolerado el comportamiento cínico del médico desde la primera vez que lo conoció, pero cuando escuchó llamarle a Yuri "este omega", no pudo ignorar el comentario. Si Yuri lo hubiera escuchado…

—Viktor, suéltalo.

El rey volteó a ver a su madre, quien se había puesto de pie y acercado a él.

Lo soltó y el médico cayó al suelo, tosiendo. Levantó la vista y comenzó a hablar, aún sin componerse del todo.

—La naturaleza no distingue entre esos aspectos sociales, y por ende, yo tampoco. Vine a tratar a un omega enfermo, no a un rey.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó la reina antes de que Viktor interrumpiera de nuevo.

El médico se puso de pie y miró a los demás presentes. Por primera vez, tomó en cuenta la reputación de los reyes. Era un tema delicado.

—Por favor, salgan de la habitación todos los presentes a excepción del rey y la reina.

Las damas de compañía y el guardia voltearon a verse. La reina afirmó con la cabeza y uno a uno se fueron retirando.

Al quedar solos, el médico comenzó a desabrochar la ropa superior de Yuri, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Siguió analizándolo con la mirada. Afirmó para sí mismo con la cabeza y regresó la mirada a Viktor.

—Éste es un omega que no ha sido marcado.

Viktor resopló de fastidio, lo que hizo que el médico volteara a verlo molesto.

—Eso ya lo sabía bastante bien.

—Quizá —le respondió acercándose—, pero lo que al parecer no sabe son las consecuencias de que un alfa no marque a un omega, o sino el rey del fuego no estaría en estos momentos sufriendo.

—¿Insinúa que es mi culpa que esté en ese estado? —preguntó con un tono que indicaba que de la respuesta dependería que el médico terminara en un calabozo o no.

—No lo insinúo —respondió—, lo estoy diciendo con toda certeza.

—¡Viktor!

La reina puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hijo cuando vio que éste estaba acumulando hielo en su mano, dando a entender que atacaría en cualquier instante.

—Se lo explicaré, pues al parecer a los alfas y omegas se les da muy bien ignorar su naturaleza hasta que enferman.

Mientras comenzaba a explicar, siguió buscando ungüentos que seguía poniendo sobre Yuri en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

—Normalmente un omega puede durar toda su vida sin ser marcado, pero para ello necesita que ningún alfa tenga interés hacia él por más de un año. Cuando un omega tiene una pareja, debe ser prontamente marcado. Puede que sepa que es amado, pero su omega interior sólo pide dos cosas: una marca y tener cachorros. Al no tener ninguna de los dos por parte de su alfa, el omega se sentirá no apto para cumplir con su instinto, como una falla. Al sentirse de ese modo, ningún otro alfa se acercará a él, pues lo sentirán como defectuoso al no tener las dos únicas cosas que debería. Con el tiempo, el omega enfermará y, si no se soluciona, puede morir por haber fallado en su propósito en este mundo.

Viktor tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

¿De verdad su amor a Yuri no podía vencer el instinto? Nunca quiso marcarlo porque eso no le importó. Yuri era el amor de su vida, su rey, su amigo cercano y confidente. No le importaba su segundo sexo en lo más mínimo, pero parecía ser que poco importaba eso contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

—¿Entonces es obligatorio que lo marque? —preguntó Viktor, casi rendido.

—Si quiere que siga con vida su amado rey, debe marcarlo o abandonarlo, y por su comportamiento agresivo conmigo, puedo suponer que la segunda opción es imposible. Así que, sí, debe marcarlo cuanto antes.

El médico se levantó y guardó todos los medicamentos que había usado. Yuri estaba entreabriendo los ojos, confundido por no entender dónde se encontraba ni qué había sucedido.

—Podría darle medicamentos por un tiempo más, quizá unos dos meses a lo mucho, pero después de eso… Bueno, ya le expliqué la consecuencia final.

—Gracias por todo, Seung-gil. Puede retirarse. Dígale a los guardias que ayuden a trasladar al rey a su recámara —dijo la reina después de un corto silencio.

—Sí, su alteza.

El médico hizo una reverencia a los dos y salió. Viktor aún consideró la opción de meterlo al calabozo por su comportamiento, pero por más que odiara admitirlo, tenía razón.

—¿Viktor?

Al ser llamado por Yuri, volteó inmediatamente hacia él y se acercó a la cama. Éste se veía mucho mejor, sólo con el rostro de alguien que acababa de despertar.

—Todo está bien, amor. Sólo enfermaste. Te llevaran a nuestra recámara y en un momento estaré contigo.

Los guardias entraron con una camilla y colocaron con cuidado a Yuri encima. Entre los dos, se lo llevaron a su habitación.

Para cuando Viktor regresó a ésta, encontró a Yuri en mejor estado, pero sabía que era sólo una farsa, una obra de teatro montada que podría caer en cualquier momento.

Más que con él médico, estaba enojado consigo mismo y con las reglas bajo las que vivía su mundo.

Porque cuando un niño nacía, lo primero que pensaban era si sería alfa u omega, porque cambiar al mundo y dirigirlo era de los alfas, porque traer crías al mundo era de los omegas.

Yuri había llegado al trono, y cuando a sus espaldas dijeron que el reino caería debido a que un omega lo dirigía, el rey calló sus bocas al mantener a su pueblo en el mismo esplendor de siempre a pesar de la guerra.

Viktor temía que, en el momento en que vieran la marca de Yuri en el cuello, todo eso que él había creado desde hace un año desapareciera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto finalmente.

—Mucho mejor. No recuerdo bien qué sucedió, pero al parecer me desmayé. Quizá es el cansancio. Nunca pensé que ser rey fuera a ser una carga tan grande.

Su risa nerviosa hizo que Viktor bajara la vista, molesto. Ojalá y su problema fuera por la presión del reino sobre sus hombros y no por un deber biológico que, de no cumplirse, traería consecuencias desastrosas.

—No es cansancio, Yuri. Seung-gil me explicó todo.

Yuri dejó de reír.

—¿Qué tengo? —preguntó con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

Viktor lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en la cama para después hacer lo mismo a su lado. Sujetó sus manos, tan cálidas como siempre. No podía imaginar un mundo sin el tacto de esas manos.

—No le daré más vueltas a esto. Yuri, es necesario que te marque.

Como imaginó, para Yuri era un tema de lo más delicado hablar sobre el segundo género. Detestaba que le recordaran que era un omega, y que fuera Viktor diciéndole que ya debía ser marcado le sacó su lado más terco y orgulloso que tenía.

—Ya veo. Así que tu alfa interior ya te ha dicho que es hora de tener su omega para dar a luz a sus cachorros.

—No, no, Yuri. La idea es igual de molesta para mí, de verdad —suspiró antes de continuar—. Tu omega interno es el que necesita cumplir sus instintos. Tu desmayo, tus temblores al dormir y muchas otras cosas son consecuencia de que no te haya marcado aún.

Yuri cambió su expresión. Aún se veía renuente a escucharlo, pero a la vez sabía que Viktor no le estaba mintiendo con algo como eso.

—Entonces, ¿si no me marcas ahora, me pondré peor después?

—Sí. —No pudo decirle la consecuencia final.

Yuri desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar teniendo un debate consigo mismo.

—¿Por qué al final la naturaleza termina ganando? ¿Por qué no importa lo que haga, al final quien sale ganando es el omega dentro de mí y no yo?

Al ver cómo una lágrima de enojo se escapaba de los ojos ámbar de Yuri, Viktor tuvo un momento de lucidez en donde entendió todo.

Yuri no se amaba a sí mismo, no enteramente. Entendía que era rey, que era hombre, que controlaba el fuego, pero no que era omega.

¿Y él? Él había alimentado esa indiferencia hacia algo que era parte esencial de la persona más importante de su vida. Le había apoyado en su loca idea de que ser un omega no importaba, que era lo de menos. Era igual que si le hubiera dicho que controlar el fuego no importaba, que ignorara ese hecho.

Yuri dominaba con maestría el dominio del fuego como jamás había visto. Era una fogata cálida como podía ser también un incendio devastador, y todo porque aceptaba ese lado suyo y lo amaba.

¿Por qué no habría de ser igual su lado omega? Todo este tiempo había apoyado a Yuri en que era algo que podían ignorar juntos, cuando en realidad se trataba de ensalzarlo juntos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego a eso?

Extendió la mano con delicadeza hasta llegar a la mejilla de Yuri, donde retiró la única lágrima que había escapado. El rey del fuego movió la cabeza, avergonzado por que hubiera sido visto en un momento que a él le parecía una debilidad ridícula. Pero no lo era, estaba en todo su derecho a sentir coraje. Ahí estaba Viktor para ayudar a disipar esa molestia.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo feliz que seré el día en que vea a uno de nuestros hijos en tus brazos?

Yuri abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a verlo en un instante. Viktor no le dio oportunidad a decir algo, pues acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices rozaron. Lo miraba tan profundamente que Yuri no supo si desviar la mirada o perderse en sus ojos azules.

—¿De qué estás ha…?

—Nunca pensé ser padre hasta que te conocí. Claro, no fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente al verte, pero con cada día que pasa tengo más segura mi convicción de conoceré mis días más alegres cuando tenga un hijo. Porque quiero ser padre, Yuri. Quiero ser lo que mi padre jamás fue conmigo. ¿Pero sabes algo? Yo no puedo traer ese hijo al mundo. Yo no sé crear vida. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es tener esa decisión? Yo no la tengo y no importa cuánto ruegue, jamás la tendré. Tú sí la tienes, Yuri. Tú sí puedes decidir si crear vida o no.

—Pero…

Lo besó para callarlo. Al inicio sintió cómo el beso no era correspondido, pero duró sólo una fracción de tiempo. Jamás podían decirle que no a los besos del otro.

Yuri no se dio cuenta que fue recostado sobre la cama hasta que sintió la almohada detrás de su cabeza. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Viktor, pero el modo en que estaba siendo tratado no lo dejaba pensar.

—Ser un alfa es dar órdenes —comenzó de nuevo Viktor—. ¿Sabes lo que es que tus palabras sólo estén llenas de mandatos? ¿Sabes lo que es saber que puedes infundir miedo cuando te enojas? Lo veo a la gente a mi alrededor. No es mi intención provocar miedo cuando estoy molesto. Me duele ver a la gente que quiero asustada por unas ridículas feromonas. Y tú no, Yuri. Tú sabes traer paz, sabes traer calma. Tienes la autoridad de un rey, pero ante la adversidad, sabes calmar a tu gente y no asustarla. ¿No te parece aquello increíble?

—Sólo son feromonas, Viktor.

—¿Recuerdas hace unos meses cuando encontramos el refugio donde vivía gente que huyó del reino del aire? ¿Recuerdas que yo no pude entrar porque mi furia por la batalla contra el reino del metal no la podía controlar? ¿Recuerdas que por más que quise decirle a la gente del refugio que estaba a salvo, ellos seguían asustados, abrazándose con miedo?

—Sí, me acuerdo —contestó casi a regañadientes.

Viktor comenzó a desabrochar su ropa.

—Entonces recuerdas quién fue el que entró y, apenas lo hizo, provocó calma y sonrisa en las personas que no sabían ya lo que era la tranquilidad —dijo, para después entretenerse jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuri, lamiéndolo.

—Fui yo —respondió en un suspiro.

—Fuiste tú, mi amor.

Los besos descendieron de la oreja a la mandíbula y de ahí al cuello. Percibía cómo, conforme más bajaba, la respiración de Yuri se iba haciendo irregular, dejando escapar suaves gemidos.

—Pero sólo eran feromonas de un omega —alcanzó a decir, tratando de no perder la cordura cuando los dedos de Viktor rozaron uno de sus pezones.

—Estabas haciendo uso del omega que llevas dentro, así como cuando en batalla haces uso del fuego que controlas.

Quiso seguir repeliendo las palabras que escuchaba, pero lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un gemido más fuerte cuando Viktor comenzó a succionar el pezón con el que había jugado tan traviesamente.

No pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió algo helado recorrer su cadera. La mano de Viktor seguía desnudándolo.

—No es lo mismo… —Las débiles palabras alcanzaron a escapar de sus labios.

Viktor siguió bajando y llegó al vientre de Yuri, esparciendo besos.

—Yo no sé lo que es procurarle el calor a alguien y nunca lo sabré, así como nunca sabré lo que es reconfortar a un desconocido a pesar de que el coraje me está consumiendo por dentro. Tampoco sabré lo que será tener el fruto de nuestro amor dentro. Ésas son tus cualidades Yuri, te hacen ser quien eres ahora. Y eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

La ropa de Yuri desapareció sin que él se diera cuenta. Reaccionó cuando Viktor le separó las piernas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada deseante de su esposo. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, la cual curvó hacia atrás de placer cuando fue penetrado poco a poco.

Al entrar completamente, Viktor puso su peso sobre el de Yuri y lo abrazó, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Volteó su rostro y se acercó la oreja rojiza a su lado, sonriendo cuando el cuerpo debajo suyo tembló ante sus palabras tan cerca.

—¿Sabes que te amo?

Al inicio sólo recibía jadeos de respuesta, pues un vaivén lento había comenzado y a Yuri le provocaba un tortuoso placer.

—Sí…

—¿Sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo?

Yuri sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Lágrimas de felicidad y placer nublaban su vista, gemidos y suaves súplicas le impedían dar respuestas claras.

—Eres… lo único para lo que vivo. —También Viktor notó la dificultad en sus palabras. Siempre desaparecía su juicio cuando era uno con Yuri.

En eso, escuchó un gemido particular. No, no era Yuri llamándolo. Era algo más profundo, un gemido resultado de la falta de palabras.

Tardó en entenderlo porque Yuri jamás lo había llamado de esa manera. Cuando comprendió, sintió cómo su lado humano quería ser sustituido por otro lado más profundo de él, más animal. Era el llamado de un omega a su alfa. Por primera vez, el lado sexual del omega había despertado para proclamar abiertamente su marca, para decirle al alfa que ahí estaba él para ser suyo, porque era al que había escogido para él.

Un gruñido en respuesta se escapó inconscientemente de sus labios. Sabía que Yuri no había producido el gemido, así como él no había producido la respuesta. Sus lados animales pedían a gritos estar juntos, así como sus lados humanos lo estaban.

Se separó totalmente, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido que recordaba a un chillido lastimero. Pero lamió con delicadeza la mejilla cálida de Yuri, haciéndole entender que la separación sería momentánea.

Lo apreció por unos instantes. Los ojos acuosos le pedían que siguiera siendo uno con él, así como esos suaves y encantadores sonidos que se desprendían de sus labios enrojecidos. Era una vista que quería seguir contemplando, pero en esos momentos su deseo iba en otra dirección.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo volteó, dándole unos segundos para acomodarse en sus cuatro extremidades.

El jadeo fuerte y suplicante que hizo Yuri cuando fue penetrado nuevamente le hizo perder todo sentido de la realidad.

Lo penetraba rápido y preciso, siempre procurando llegar lo más al fondo que pudiera, pues sabía que eso volvía loco al omega debajo suyo.

Sentía el sudor recorrer su frente y toda su espalda. Al apretar la cadera de Yuri con sus manos, soltaba gemidos profundos que expresaban el placer en el que se ahogaba.

Bajó la vista y vio el cuello de Yuri. Tantas veces había parecido zona prohibida, imposible de ver. Ahora parecía que lo llamaba. Todo Yuri le llamaba en esos instantes. Debajo de él tenía a un omega impaciente por recibirlo, por finalmente tener aquello que siempre tuvo que callar. Su lado alfa no tardó en responder a aquél llamado impaciente.

Hizo a un lado los cabellos azabache de Yuri e inhaló su aroma. Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cómo había hecho la misma acción.

No se arrepentía de no haberlo marcado en ese entonces. No era el momento y había sido perfecto tal y como había sido.

Pero ahora sí era el momento. No podía seguir fingiendo aquello que tanto su lado humano como animal pedían.

Dejó de moverse, recibiendo un quejido por parte de Yuri. En respuesta dio una lamida sobre su nuca, cerca de su hombro. En respuesta, Yuri alzó más su cadera y se apoyó sobre sus codos, quedando a merced completa de Viktor.

No supo cómo, pero las palabras de su parte humana lograron salir entre todo su instinto animal.

—Te amaría sin importar qué fueras, Yuri. Te amo a ti. Eso nunca lo dudes.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la boca. Nunca había pensado que morder fuera placentero hasta que lo hizo. Hundió la piel de Yuri entre sus colmillos. La queja y dolor de Yuri era como un eco perdido, pues el placer de marcarlo era más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Mordió con fuerza; mordió a pesar de la piel destrozada, a pesar la sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de su boca, a pesar de esos jadeos difíciles de descifrar entre placer y dolor.

De golpe, se separó. No se había dado cuenta, pero había eyaculado igualmente dentro de Yuri, por lo que no podría salir de él hasta desinflamarse.

Vio lo que provocó. Le dolió ver la sangre que escurría por el cuello y la piel perforada en forma de círculo. El sabor a metal en su boca y el dolor en su mandíbula le recordaban que él lo había provocado.

Con precaución, pues aún no podía salir de él, volteó a Yuri para dejarlo hacia arriba, colocándose cara a cara.

—Ya pasó —dijo en un hilo de voz Yuri.

—Ya pasó —le confirmó.

Un sollozo se escapó de los labios rojos abajo suyo y no pudo ante la escena. Lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió paz al recibir de regreso el abrazo.

—Gracias, Viktor.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y respondió envolviendo más a Yuri con su abrazo.

—Has hecho que descubra que puedo amar quien soy yo. ¿Y sabes? Se siente increíble.

Viktor no tuvo cómo contestar, así que sólo no lo soltó. A pesar de los años que llevaban de conocerse, a pesar de haber vivido juntos tantas cosas, Yuri aún lo sorprendía, aún le enseñaba que podía ser más feliz de lo que ya era, aunque eso le pareciera siempre imposible. Pero ahí estaba Yuri, para enseñarle que no había imposibles con él.


	8. Recuerdos del pasado: parte VII

A pesar de los hombres muertos y del continuo ganar y perder de las luchas, los dos reinos no se rindieron. Tres años pasaron en los que Yuri demostró ser un excelente estratega y Viktor el mejor líder que nunca se había visto. Cada uno de los soldados estaba cansado de luchar, pero sus dos reyes daban tal ánimo a su pueblo que siempre recobraban las fuerzas.

Las batallas continuaron, cada una más desesperante que la otra, ambos bandos esperando que fuera a ser la última. Los soldados morían y los tratados de paz eran un sueño imposible para los reyes del hielo y del fuego. Así, la guerra seguía en pie, hasta que alguna de las dos fuerzas cayera.

—Mi rey, las flotas del reino del agua no podrán pasar por aquél río tan angosto. La única opción es un ataque por tierra.

—Los soldados morirán y no precisamente a manos de una espada si en estos momentos los mandamos a la batalla. No han comido y no han descansado. Tienen el mismo valor que un civil cualquiera en estos momentos. —Viktor volteó a ver a su esposo—. Llevas sentado viendo el mismo punto en el espacio desde hace ya una hora, ¿tan interesante es?

Yuri levantó la mirada atento a la voz de su pareja, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño bajo el que no quería caer, pero era evidente que no había estado durmiendo.

—¿A cuántos días estamos del ejército del metal? —preguntó ignorando el comentario gracioso de su esposo.

—A dos días, alteza —respondió uno de los generales del hielo—. ¿Necesita saberlo por las reservas de provisiones?

—Necesito saberlo para estar al corriente de en cuántos días será la batalla. Dijiste que dos días, así que en dos días será.

Todos, incluido Viktor, voltearon a verlo abrumados. Yuri se había levantado, imponente como el rey que era, y se había puesto a mover las piezas sobre el mapa a su gusto.

—Alteza, si pudiera explicarme qué es… —Ningún sonido lo interrumpió, pero el ver al rey del hielo colocarse un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de solicitar silencio, lo hizo callar inmediatamente.

Por su parte, Yuri continuaba moviendo las piezas, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Para cuando terminó, el plan de ataque era uno nuevo, tan diferente al otro que no se esperaría que estuvieran hablando de la misma batalla.

Todos se colocaron lo más cerca que pudieron del mapa, viéndolo desde arriba como si estuvieran ante un estanque que contuviera el pez más extraño que en sus vidas hubieran visto.

—Eres el mejor estratega que ha existido —le dijo Viktor mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Nadie pudo decir lo contario. Seguían viendo atónitos el nuevo plan de ataque, causando una mezcla extraña entre agrado y confusión.

—Si entiendo bien su plan, alteza, estaríamos atacando al ejército del metal apenas lleguemos después de partir mañana. —Se alarmó uno de los consejeros.

—Como dije antes, en dos días. —Yuri seguía implacable en su voz, siendo respaldado por Viktor a su lado.

—Comprendo perfectamente, pero… Perdone que se lo diga de esta manera, alteza, pero el ejército del fuego ha perdido a su general en la batalla anterior. Supusimos que sólo contábamos con el del hielo y el agua, por eso es que decidimos aplazar esta batalla.

—El reino del fuego luchará al lado de nuestros aliados. El orgullo de mis hombres ha sido herido al perder a su general y eso les ha renovado sus fuerzas para regresar por venganza.

—¡Pero no tienen general! —dijo otro de los hombres perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo que Viktor volteara a verlo como si quisiera coserle la boca. Nadie podía poner en duda lo que su esposo y rey dijera. El plan de Yuri era perfecto y él lo respaldaba.

— Me tienen a mí.

O quizá no lo respaldaba.

—¿Yuri?

Las miradas se fueron directo al rey del hielo, quien había volteado a ver pasmado a su esposo. Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, dudando si era producto del miedo que sintieron o si el rey se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y enfriado la sala.

—Como pueden ver —prosiguió sin dar importancia a lo que sucedía—. El plan no tiene falla alguna. Caballeros, la gran guerra tendrá su fin en dos días. La paz al fin se conseguirá y nuestros hombres encontrarán la tranquilidad que tanto han deseado.

Nadie dijo nada. Una reconfortante sensación de calor había inundado sus interiores, aunque la atmósfera alrededor seguía congelada.

Ninguno de los presentes se opuso a la estrategia; sabían a la perfección que, de seguir ese plan, podrían saborear la victoria que por tantas décadas habían deseado en tan sólo dos días. Por otro lado, percibían una lucha inminente entre los dos reyes apenas la sala quedara sola. Como sabios hombres que eran, dejaron la junta tan pronto como se aclararon los últimos detalles antes de partir.

—Viktor, necesito que me escuches.

El corazón de Yuri latía con nerviosismo. Su instinto de omega le advertía que su alfa tenía una mezcla de angustia y disgusto provocadas por él. Su instinto lo quería obligar a huir, pero su terquedad humana lo mantuvo firme en la ya solitaria sala.

—Habla. —Sus palabras fueron tan frías como un cuchillo.

—Una última batalla, Viktor. Eso es todo lo que queda para finalmente ser felices. —Levantó su mano por el frío y tieso brazo del rey hasta posarlo sobre su hombro—. ¿No querías acaso eso? ¿Acaso no querías brindarle seguridad a todas las familias de los reinos…? ¿A la que un día sería nuestra propia familia?

Con lo último dicho, Viktor estuvo tentado a aferrarse al cuerpo de Yuri, pero pudo más su ira y confusión en esos momentos.

—¿Y cómo se forma una familia si se pone en riesgo a los padres? —preguntó tan secamente que Yuri se enfadó al grado de estallar cual explosión.

—¡Somos reyes, Viktor! ¡Qué más daría yo porque fuéramos un par de campesinos que sólo deben de preocuparse por sus cultivos y la salud de su familia! ¡Qué más daría yo por tener ojos sólo para ti! Pero déjame decirte algo, los dos tenemos bajo nuestros hombros el peso de dos reinos que sólo han visto dolor y tragedia desde que nacieron.

—¡Es por eso que yo voy al campo de batalla, Yuri! ¿Entiendes? Como príncipe fui entrenado para las batallas y he participado en ellas desde que pude sostener una espada en mis manos. ¡Pero tú, no! Tu madre lideró sus ejércitos toda su vida y después de ella el ejército se sostuvo por sí solo.

—¡Pero ahora no tienen un líder! Sólo me tienen a mí, y quieras o no, eso es suficiente.

—No es suficiente… —exclamó a la brevedad, buscando impotente una excusa.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Dio un golpe firme en el suelo por la desesperación.

—Porque… porque… ¡Eres sólo un omega!

El tiempo pasó, un segundo tras otro en total silencio. El rostro de Viktor era duro como una piedra, ya que no quería demostrar que dentro de él estaba aterrado como jamás en su vida lo había estado. Sabía que era un idiota y que el miedo no había hecho otra cosa mas que reforzarlo, excusándose con una mentira de lo más grande.

—Vaya… —Una risa de incredulidad escapó de sus labios. —Esto sí que es una novedad.

La sonrisa cínica de Yuri trataba de dar control sobre las lágrimas que lo desafiaban y buscaban salir en grandes cantidades de sus ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba por el coraje y a la vez su mente se sentía ofuscada por la confusión. Quiso decir algo más, pero su voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

Viktor no lo soportó más. Si duraba tan sólo un segundo más ahí, rompería todo lo que había construido con dolor en esos minutos que quedaron a solas. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. El picaporte estaba sólo a unos centímetros; en menos de un instante estaría del otro lado de la puerta y su decisión de dejar a Yuri en el castillo se mantendría.

Pero una vez más sus planes fueron arruinados.

Apenas tocó la puerta, sintió tensión sobre una de sus mangas. No necesitó que el aroma de Yuri se lo dijera, el simple gesto bastó para dar la vuelta y acunar a su amado entre sus brazos. Nunca había llorado enfrente de Yuri, pero necesitaba con desesperación hacerlo en ese instante.

—Perdóname, por favor… perdóname… —Era lo único que se escuchaba entre las telas de la ropa de Yuri, quien seguía rígido y aún con su mano agarrando la manga de su esposo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Viktor? —dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto.

—A un día buscarte y darme cuenta que no te podré encontrar.

La poca voz de Viktor desapareció después de decir eso último. Yuri lo abrazó con desespero, como si quisiera fundirse en su cuerpo, ser uno solo y así asegurar que jamás serían separados.

No necesitó más explicaciones. Los dos sabían que el enojo había sido la única arma que tuvieron para enfrentarse a los terrores que sus corazones albergaban. No fue la mejor arma, lo sabían, pero con ello demostraron no sólo lo demasiado que se amaban, sino lo desesperados que se encontraban.

—Sólo dos días Viktor, en dos días esto será sólo el recuerdo de una vieja pesadilla.

Mientras los ejércitos partían a la mañana siguiente, corrió la noticia de que los dos reyes liderarían los ejércitos. La esperanza se renovó y avanzaron con el anhelo de que darían su último esfuerzo para finalmente acabar con todo lo que había destruido sus vidas.

Los dos días pasaron como horas y la tensión era tan dura que hasta respirar parecía una labor difícil. Para cuando vislumbraron el ejército enemigo, sólo le quedó a los bandos aliados dejar escapar finalmente toda la furia y ansiedad contenida.

Viktor lideraba a su gente y a la del agua. Tener a su mando a dos ejércitos tan diferentes hacía que sus sentidos sólo pudieran centrarse en ellos y en los enemigos que ocupaba toda su periferia. Sin embargo, su instinto clamaba el prestar atención a algo más importante, no para el rey, sino para él, para Viktor. Vagamente escapaba su mirada a su alrededor, buscando fugazmente el cabello azabache y la armadura negra con rojo de su tan apreciada otra mitad.

No estaba. Yuri estaba desaparecido y eso no ayudaba a su inútil intento de aplacar su instinto. Por un vago segundo consideró el buscarlo, pero su mano armada con espada se movió casi por inercia hacia el cuerpo de un soldado del metal que había caído de su caballo.

Tenía que pelear, pelear por su reino y por Yuri. Quería acabar con esto pronto, quería dar el grito de victoria cuando su espada atravesara el cuerpo del rey del metal, que en esos momentos aún no daba señales de estar ahí.

De un lado a otro, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, avanzó entre el mar de enemigos, siempre acompañado de su ejército. La sangre lo bañaba, la mezcla de sudor, suciedad y heridas abiertas le infestaba su nariz; el aroma de guerra era penetrante y ácido, imposible de quitar.

En eso, como una pequeña flama dentro del bosque, lo vio. Yuri estaba a lo lejos, luchando sin armas, disponiendo únicamente de sus poderes sobre el fuego para arrasar con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Era caóticamente hermoso. Entre más se acercaba a dicho ejército, más notaba la furia implacable que recordaba al fuego expandirse por los bosques en un incendio de gran magnitud.

Para su disgusto, su bella escena tuvo que ser hecha a un lado cuando la presa finalmente hizo aparición. No muy lejos de ahí se encaminaba el rey del metal, seguido de su escolta personal formada por los mejores soldados entrenados desde su infancia.

Sonrió de lado con triunfo. La victoria estaba ahí, a unos momentos. El rey había cometido un error al salir y sería él quien se lo daría a entender.

Avanzó con su gente a gran velocidad sobre sus caballos. El otro rey estaba conciente de ello y los fijó como blanco de sus caballeros. Ambos bandos avanzaron hasta fusionarse.

Cuando su espada y la del otro rey se encontraron, Viktor sintió la fuerza con la que el reino del metal luchaba. No por nada eran un ejército que había ganado casi todas las batallas hasta ahora; pero también, no por nada su propio ejército del hielo había seguido en pie tras cada derrota. Ese día el juego terminaría.

Ambos reyes dejaron a un lado sus espadas e hicieron uso únicamente de sus poderes. Viktor decidió enfocar todas sus energías en su batalla personal y dejarle a sus hombres la responsabilidad del resto. Era conciente de que su propio poder congelaba todo a su alrededor apenas fuera tocado. Si había un momento para dejar salir toda la furia y estruendosidad del hielo, era justo ése.

Formó una lanza de hielo con su mano y trató de perforar la gruesa armadura del otro rey. Éste era igual de joven que Viktor, por lo que la vitalidad de los dos no cedía. Tenía que aceptar que estaba ante su igual, pero no por ello iba a dejarse rendir.

Sus sentidos buscaban la oportunidad perfecta y, cuando la encontró, sintió el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo, aquella descarga producto de la supervivencia y la sed de triunfo que lo llevó a atravesar con su lanza aquella aparentemente inquebrantable armadura. Lo sintió, el corazón del rey había sido atravesado por el hielo y juró poder percibir cómo éste detenía su latido.

Todos los hombres detuvieron su lucha al instante. El rey del metal había caído y con ellos la guerra encontraba su fin. La guerra que había dado muerte a miles de hombres de todos los reinos ahora conocía su propia muerte.

Viktor cayó de rodillas, sintiendo finalmente el cansancio acumulado por años. Su gente aún daba lucha a los pocos soldados enemigos que quedaban, que luchaban en vano.

Recorrió la mirada. No debía estar lejos. Lo vio y la vida volvió a su cuerpo. Ahí estaba Yuri, a unos cuantos metros de él, apreciando la escena que había causado y una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminando su rostro. Su plan había funcionado, todo había terminado. Finalmente regresarían a casa.

Viktor trató de ponerse en pie y llegar hasta esa sonrisa que con tanta emoción lo llamaba. Estaba tan cerca…

Todo fue en un segundo.

Una flecha de metal, una armadura siendo atravesada, una sonrisa quedándose disecada a pesar de perder su luminosidad, un cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás por el impacto. Ese cuerpo, era el cuerpo de Yuri.

Para cuando éste cayó en el suelo, la sonrisa había desaparecido, siendo ahora una abertura por donde brotaba sangre. Gemidos se hicieron escuchar, gemidos que pedían auxilio.

Su cuerpo corrió como jamás creyó que podría suceder. No entendía, no entendía nada. Trataba de pensar en algo, pero toda su humanidad había sido abandonada, quedando sólo el instinto de un animal que le exigía proteger aquello que parecía estar perdiendo poco a poco su vida. No podía escuchar nada.

Casi llegaba, estaba a poco de estar a su lado, pero un cuerpo se lo impidió. No entendía cómo sabía eso, pero ante él estaba uno de los soldados del rey del metal, el hombre que había lanzado su flecha hacia el corazón de su amado.

Sabía que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, pero su cuerpo hacía caso omiso de eso. Se defendió del ataque apenas lo vio venir. El soldado se veía imparable, descontrolado por haber visto a su amo caer a manos del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Desconocía cómo sus oídos lo percibían, pero los gemidos de Yuri se reconocían por sobre sus gritos de lucha, por sobre las espadas de algunos cuantos soldados aún chocando cerca, por sobre los cuerpos enemigos cayendo uno por uno.

De alguna manera pudo tomar el cuello del soldado, su única zona desprotegida junto con su rostro, un rostro que deseaba ver sin vida más que nada en el mundo.

Sus manos estaban tan frías que, apenas tocó la piel de ese hombre, ésta comenzó a endurecerse por el hielo que lo iba cubriendo. Su grito de dolor delataba el padecimiento ante el que se encontraba.

Viktor presionó con más fuerza, como si encontrara un siniestro deleite en sentir cómo su gélido toque le arrancaba la vida de la manera más tortuosa posible.

Los gritos pasaron a jadeos, pues la garganta se estaba congelando al punto de que dejó de funcionar y la asfixia a la que era expuesta por la estrangulación lo dejaba incapacitado para respirar.

El cuerpo muerto y congelado del soldado cayó al suelo, al igual que Viktor, mas éste no dejó esperar ni un instante aunque su cuerpo le pidiera un respiro por el gran esfuerzo.

Se arrastró y llegó a gatas al cuerpo de Yuri. Sangraba, sangraba demasiado. Las manos de Viktor temblaban tanto que se sorprendió que pudiera sostenerlo en sus brazos. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la piel de Yuri fría. Nunca, ni en sus pensamientos más incoherentes, había concebido la piel siempre cálida de su amor ahora tan fría como la suya. Era la peor sensación que sus manos hubieran percibido alguna vez.

Sus miradas se vieron y con ello Viktor soltó más gemidos, mezcla del terrible cansancio al que su cuerpo era expuesto y la angustia invadiéndolo hasta hacerlo sentir sin aire.

—No… —dijo exhalando con dificultad.

Sus miradas seguían fijas; la de Viktor denotaba desasosiego e impaciencia, mientras que la de Yuri era una desesperación pura por aferrarse a la vida. Ambos querían respuestas, saber cómo hacer a un lado el dolor que sentían y que estar uno al lado del otro no componía.

—Yuri… amor… amor, necesito que te calmes… —Pedía más como una súplica que como un consejo. Ver la sangre brotar de los labios de Yuri sólo lo volvía más y más desgraciado.

Yuri quiso mover su mano, pero le era casi imposible. Viktor la tomó y la apretó con fuerza, como si con ella pudiera transmitirle una calma que ni él podía percibir.

—Estarás bien, estarás bien. Vamos, mi vida, cálmate… —acercó su rostro al otro, sin separar sus ojos. Lo tomó de la mejilla con su aún descontrolada mano, producto del temblor de su cuerpo—. Estoy aquí, amor… aquí estoy…

Su voz era como un hilo desgastado que se rompería en cualquier instante. Sabía que el corazón de Yuri latía cada vez con más lentitud y pudo jurar que el suyo también. Rompió en llanto cual ser desvalido.

—Amor… mi amor… te lo suplico… —Alcanzó a implorar con frustración y ardor—. Yuri… no me dejes.

La respiración de Yuri era tan irregular y dificultosa que era obvio que había dejado de proporcionarle oxígeno. Yuri no era conciente de ninguna de las palabras de Viktor, pero éste aún así se empeñaba en hablarle.

No recordaría con claridad lo que pasó ese día, pero en el momento en que la respiración de Yuri se detuvo, en el momento en que su cuerpo dejó de temblar para dejarse caer, en ese momento, Viktor supo que la vida de Yuri había dejado este mundo, llevándose consigo la de él. Sintió que su alma era extirpada de su cuerpo, y dolía, vaya que dolía.

Soldados se removían a su alrededor, o al menos eso alcanzó a entender. Alguien lo trató de mover, pero su cuerpo rígido seguía aferrado al otro cuerpo inerte. Escuchaba a alguien gritar de una manera tan insoportable que no entendía cómo era que eso lo producía un humano. Luego lo entendió; era él quien gritaba.

Sus pulmones dolían por la falta de aire, pero los gritos continuaban; sus brazos estrujaban el cuerpo de Yuri sin saber qué lograría con eso, su rostro se escondía entre la nuca y cuello de su alma gemela como tantas veces lo hizo antes. Se dejó hundir por la agonía.

 **Tres días después**

El rey logró mantener su temple, aunque por dentro experimentara la misma muerte que Yuri. No hubo festejos ni celebraciones por el final de la guerra, sino un solemne funeral dedicado a uno de los más grandes reyes que jamás existirían nuevamente.

Viktor no temía el derrumbarse ante sus súbditos cuando encendió la pila que contenía el cuerpo de Yuri, pues sentía que su cuerpo era un contenedor vacío que actuaba según lo que su entorno le indicara. Desde que Yuri murió, respirar era una tortura, pues se sentía aprisionado en un túnel que apresaba su cuerpo con tal fuerza que le impedía tomar más que una pizca de aire.

Vio las flamas consumir el cuerpo del rey, ese cuerpo que tantas veces había abrazado en la noche para conciliar el sueño, ese cuerpo poseedor de los labios que besó con tanto fervor la primera vez, que le hizo entender lo que era amar de verdad. Por un instante se dijo a sí mismo que ese cuerpo no podía ser el de Yuri, pero lo era.

Cuando el funeral tuvo fin, Viktor entró a la sala donde Yuri había llorado desconsoladamente tras la muerte de su madre. Recordó el modo en que lo acunó en sus brazos y le dijo palabras de amor para confortarlo. Y fue ahí cuando encontró la desolación y la congoja, pues se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el piso con sus puños hasta que estos sangraran. Lloró sin sosiego y sin vergüenza; en el aislamiento de aquella habitación ya nada tenía que perder el rey. No tenía nada, su otra mitad ya no estaba y sólo le quedaba destrozarse el alma sabiendo que, al levantar su vista, Yuri no estaría ahí para devolvérsela.

Cumplido su más grande temor, la pesadilla comenzó.

 **Cinco meses después**

La paz finalmente llegó, pero una nueva guerra se abría paso ahora en el corazón del rey, que cada día se volvía más apático e insensible. Ésta era la guerra entre el inútil intento de Viktor por olvidar al amor de su vida para así gobernar como el rey que era o dejarse hundir en la oscura tundra en la que su alma se estaba condenando.


	9. Recuerdos del pasado - parte VIII

Este es un capítulo especial. Digamos que es un spin-off, porque sí tiene que ver con la historia principal, pero los personajes no son Viktor y Yuri.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro mientras se recargaba contra uno de los árboles del bosque. De su aliento salió una pequeña nube, producto de su cálido aliento contra el frío ambiente. Jaló más la capucha de su capa para vagamente protegerse del clima.

Escuchó un crujido cerca de él, mas cuando volteó se encontró únicamente con los árboles que llevaban acompañándolo desde hace casi una hora.

Bajó la vista desilusionado al descubrirse solo. Supo que llevaba cierto tiempo ahí por la pequeña cima de hojas muertas que cubrían sus pies. No era para impresionarse, todo a su alrededor era un mar de tonalidades naranjas y amarillas que anunciaban el clímax del otoño.

Sabiendo que no había nadie a su alrededor, estiró una de sus congeladas manos, la bajó unos centímetros y, con velocidad, la desplazó como si lanzara algo a lo lejos. El viento se formó desde su mano y se llevó las hojas que cubrían sus pies en un instante, mandándolas no muy lejos de él.

Aburrido, usó su otra mano para hacer un movimiento similar, pero ahora ascendente. El viento de nuevo no se hizo esperar y lanzó las hojas a la altura de la copa de los árboles, simulando el chorro de una fuente.

Rió como en su infancia. Puso un pie adelante y, tomando impulso, dio un giro grácil sobre su eje, luego otro y otro más. Un remolino de hojas bailaba a su alrededor y lo seguía conforme sus pasos avanzaron. Para donde viera, hojas eran guiadas por el viento que creaba. Tan distraído se encontraba que no notó cuando su capucha cayó hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello rubio y ojos verdes resplandecieran con los primeros rayos del sol de aquella fría mañana.

Dejó de girar cuando, entre el producto de su pequeño juego cayendo suavemente, distinguió una figura al lado de uno de los árboles. Su respiración se detuvo, al igual que la de la persona frente a él.

—Llegaste… —dijo cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento.

Como un susurro que las hojas le mandaban como mensaje, la otra persona recibió esas palabras y se recuperó de su estado de apreciación por quien estuvo espiando por unos minutos. No quiso interrumpir la hermosa danza que aquella figura frágil y delicada mostraba como si se tratase de un hada del bosque, pero ahora que sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar delatarse.

Extendió los brazos mientras daba cautelosos pasos hacia aquella criatura que se figuraba fuera de este mundo. En esos momentos, a pesar de los años, aún se preguntaba si aquel hermoso ser no era un producto de su afectada mente por la guerra.

El chico corrió a gran velocidad hacia su destino en aquellos brazos. Parecía tan ligero que sus pies daban la impresión de apenas tocar el suelo. Efectivamente dejaron de hacerlo cuando se colgó del cuello del otro, siendo protegido por esos brazos que tanto habían extrañado envolver su cuerpo durante meses.

—De verdad eres tú —sollozó zafándose un poco de su agarre para verlo a lo ojos lo más cerca que pudiera, analizando cada detalle de aquellas facciones. —Otabek…

Si tuvo algo más qué decir, no le quedó más que esperar, pues sus labios fueron acallados con un desesperado beso. Correspondió de la misma forma; había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que siempre se sentía como la primera.

Se separaron, pero eso no detuvo a Otabek para volver a besarlo. Ahora los besos fueron con delicadeza, primero los párpados, luego la nariz, el mentón y el cuello; ahí besó más de una vez, ya que los suspiros del rubio eran una melodía inigualable para sus oídos.

—Yuri, no sabes cómo te extrañé estos meses. —Finalmente detuvo su recorrido por el cuello pálido –ahora con marcas rojizas- y juntó sus frentes para ser el único panorama del otro.

—Escuché del ataque en las tierras del este. —La voz desesperada de Yuri no se hizo esperar. —Cuando escuché que no quedó nadie vivo en la ciudad… ¡estuve a punto de ir a buscarte! Pero me dijeron que los reyes del hielo y del fuego aún no retiraban sus tropas… pensé lo peor… ¡pensé que…!

—¡Yuri! — Su voz de alfa se hizo notar y el sollozo de su omega se acalló al instante. —Mírame, aquí estoy. Estoy a salvo.

Yuri respiró profundamente y se calmó. Su tristeza acumulada por meses se disipó.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en peligro? —Le dijo haciendo un puchero con su cara, que más que temor provocaba ternura.

—A mis ojos, tú eres el que siempre está en peligro. Mira que pensar en irte al campo de batalla sólo para buscarme…

—Nada puede detener al viento. Ése es mi poder y también ése soy yo.

—De eso ya me di cuenta, pero… —Se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándose consigo al otro cuerpo. Yuri se apoyó en sus codos para poder seguir viéndolo. —Prométeme que no irás al campo de batalla con tal de ver que sigo vivo. El ejército del rey te puede encontrar y si descubren que eres del reino del aire…

Sus labios fueron acallados por un largo y delicado dedo que se posó encima.

—Sé esconderme bien. Nunca me descubrirían.

—Yo lo hice hace dos años. —dijo después de separar con suavidad aquellos dedos. —Aunque me diste mucha pelea para ser sólo un granjero.

—Porque estabas destinado a encontrarme. —Dio un ligero beso a sus labios antes proseguir. —Soy tuyo y tú eres mío, ¿recuerdas? Así que si dejo de saber de ti, lo primero que haré será buscarte.

Otabek soltó un quejido y se impulsó a un lado. Debido al contraste tan marcado de sus cuerpos, uno tan delicado y el otro fornido como el soldado que era, Yuri cayó con cierta brusquedad, lo que lo asustó.

—Entiende esto, Yuri. Si por no saber de mí tú me buscas, quizá me encuentres, pero también a todo el ejército del reino del metal. ¡Lo último que quisiera es que me ordenaran a mí matarte!

No pudo decir nada más. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo delgado de su omega y comenzó a sollozar mientras escondía su rostro en los cabellos dorados y largos.

—Otabek… —Su voz también comenzaba a quebrarse.

—¡No sé qué haría, Yuri! ¡No lo sé! —Lo abrazó hasta envolverlo por completo. — Toda mi vida me entrenaron para obedecer. Viví así tantos años que entendí que así sería siempre y luché y maté en nombre del reino del metal. Pero tú… tú cambiaste todo mi mundo. Sólo quiero pelear por ti, protegerte a ti. Por favor, no me hagas decidir entre mi deber y mi amor.

Yuri tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así de injusta? ¿Por qué el amor que sentían por el otro no bastaba? Ellos eran la muestra de que la guerra era algo inútil. La gente no se odiaban, ¡eran sus reyes los que lo hacían! Y ellos debían pagar con su sufrimiento.

Sólo podrían estar juntos ese día. Después, sería imposible saber cuándo volverían a tener otra oportunidad. Ésa era la vida de ellos y ambos lo aceptaron, pero eso no significaba que el dolor era menor.

Después de esa conversación trataron de fingir por ese día que no tenían que huir de nadie, que Otabek no tendría que regresar al anochecer a su campamento y que Yuri no volvería con la familia del agua que le daba refugio.

Encendieron una fogata y platicaron por largas horas, siempre estando lo más juntos que podían. Trataban de sustituir meses de separación en un par de horas. Se informaron de sus respectivas situaciones, más por escuchar la voz del otro y recordarla por el siguiente tiempo que fueran a estar separados que por querer saber la situación política de sus reinos.

Para cuando oscureció, Yuri dormitaba usando las piernas de Otabek como si fueran una almohada. Éste acariciaba sus suaves hebras, hablándole de cosas que ya casi no escuchaba por el sueño. En esos momentos, por mínimo que fuera el instante, su vida era perfecta.

Volteó su rostro hacia arriba y Otabek calló al ver sus ojos. Se quedaron viendo por largo rato hasta que el soldado comenzó a moverse para colocarse encima de Yuri. Parecía que querían decir algo, pero la hora de las palabras se había acabado.

Se removían contra el cuerpo del otro sin importarles que debajo suyo no había una mullida y cálida cama, sus respiraciones pedían aire con desesperación aunque éste fuera frío e incluyera restos de la fogata; bien podrían estar en el ambiente menos adecuado y poco les vendría importando. Lo único que querían era volverse uno solo, como tantas veces hicieron en el pasado en las mismas condiciones.

Para cuando el sol marcó un nuevo día, Yuri se estiró y salió debajo de su capa que en esos momentos tenía la función de cobija. Sintió un brazo cubrirlo y se encontró a Otabek justo a su lado. A pesar de que quería contemplar ese rostro por largo tiempo, sabía que no era el momento de caprichos.

Con cuidado movió el cuerpo del soldado y éste comenzó a despertarse. Así, ambos comenzaron a eliminar cualquier rastro de la fogata y de sus huellas. Nadie debía saber de lo que secretamente había acontecido el día anterior.

Volvieron al punto donde se habían encontrado hace un día. Les dolía despedirse, pero era mejor eso a ser descubiertos.

—¿No sabes cuándo volverás a escribirme? —Se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Yuri de entre la ropa de Otabek, pues lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Partiremos hacia el río de las tierras del fuego en un mes. Quizá en seis semanas sabrás algo de mí.

—Si es para poder volver a verte, esperaré lo que sea necesario.

Se besaron una última vez, tratando de alargar el momento lo más posible aunque el tiempo se les hubiera acabado. Con la seriedad característica del soldado que era, Otabek se separó rápidamente del beso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yuri sabía que era lo mejor, no quería que se quedara con la imagen de él llorando.

Siguió en el bosque un rato más hasta que entendió que no valía la pena. Caminó una distancia muy larga, pareciéndole más tardado el camino de regreso que de ida. Era entendible, Otabek no lo estaba esperando en las tierras del agua en donde su gente se había refugiado.

Sus días pasaron como siempre. No tenía una vida difícil, estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería y admiraba por su extraña habilidad de controlar el aire; pero siempre algo le faltaba.

Los días siguieron hasta dar paso a las seis semanas. No hubo mensaje. Era entendible, Otabek debía encontrarse en el campo de batalla.

Fue en una fría mañana de invierno cuando lo sintió en su corazón. "Algo", ésa era la palabra. Algo sintió que lo vació por completo, que le impidió respirar, que lo angustió como jamás en su vida lo había estado.

Su instinto lo llamó con imperiosidad. Tenía que ir junto a Otabek, era eso lo que debía hacer. Su mente le decía que nada de eso tenía sentido, que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba éste, pero el llamado de su instinto era tal que sólo pudo tomar su capa y uno de los caballos para salir de la ciudad a velocidad.

Al inicio anduvo sin rumbo, tratando de luchar contra lo que lo llamaba a estar al lado de su alfa. Trató de tranquilizarse y usar la razón. No sabía dónde estaba Otabek, pero ese llamado que lo impulsaba a seguir tenía que cumplirlo de alguna manera. Tomó las riendas del caballo y lo dirigió hacia el reino del metal.

Cuando llegó, la ciudad era un caos, tanto que nadie lo descubrió como extranjero. La gente iba a venía, algunos tomaban sus posesiones y las amontonaban en carretas y otros se acumulaban en el centro de la plaza donde un hombre seguía dando la noticia que había puesto así de descontrolada a la población.

—… así fue como terminó. ¡El rey del hielo mató a nuestro monarca! Dicen que el reino del fuego fue liderado por su rey y de esa manera lograron ventaja sobre nosotros…

Yuri caminaba entre la gente, sintiendo cómo ésta chocaba contra sus hombros. Poco le importaba, su vista sólo se enfocaba en aquel sujeto hablando con la poca voz que le quedaba después de gritar la información.

Escuchaba a su alrededor gente hablando lo que había sucedido con gran velocidad, alarmados y asustados. Había gente rezando y el llanto de los niños no podía hacerse esperar. Todo era un caos.

—¡Sin embargo, el orgullo del reino del metal quedó intacto! —La gente calló vagamente al escuchar aquello. Aún había más qué decir y los ojos brillantes del informante lo anunciaban. —Uno de los caballeros del rey, nuestro gran héroe Otabek, demostró de qué están hechos los más grandes soldados de la historia y… ¡dio muerte al rey del fuego!

El anhelo de la gente resurgió. La vida de un rey por la de otro. A estas alturas, cualquier cosa podía sonar a esperanza.

—Pero poco podremos alabar a nuestro gran héroe. —El silencio se abrió paso una vez más. —Este gran soldado, tras su memorable acto, perdió su vida a manos del rey del hielo.

Si hubo más palabras para decir, Yuri desconocería cuáles fueron. Se sintió rodeado de una bruma, perdiendo sus sentidos y desconociendo dónde estaba el suelo y dónde el cielo. Enfrente de él distinguía las piernas de la gente que hace poco tenía a su altura. Fue cuando entendió que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, recargándose con una de sus manos raspadas por la caída.

No estaba seguro de respirar, todo le era ajeno a él. Para lo único que tenía conciencia era para entender las palabras del informante, para entender que un soldado había muerto después de traer honor al reino, para entender que ese soldado era Otabek.

Se puso de pie lentamente, con la mirada perdida. Estuvo por unos instantes así, completamente desconectado de la realidad. Al final, sus pies comenzaron a sacarlo de ahí.

Anduvo por las calles, viéndose su andar sereno y plano tan diferente al de la gente a su alrededor. En otras circunstancias, alguien le habría preguntado por su bienestar emocional, pero todos tenían intereses propios de los cuáles preocuparse.

Fue hasta que un barandal detuvo su andar. Frente a él se encontraba el inmenso mar, estando él en la parte más alta de la ciudad, siendo protegido del precipicio de roca por aquél barandal.

Colocó sus manos encima de éste y contempló el mar. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con aquella caída tan grande. No sintió vértigo, no sintió nada.

Se mantuvo ahí, viendo al horizonte por tiempo indefinido. Lo que más le dolía era entender perfectamente su situación. Le quedaba claro que Otabek había muerto, pues no sólo el informante en la plaza lo dijo, sino que propio cuerpo también se lo decía.

La vida era injusta. Siempre supo que su amor era algo imposible, pero ahí no era donde se encontraba la injusticia. La injusticia estaba en que además de ser imposible, su amor fue breve.

Apretó con tanta fuerza el barandal que comenzó a lastimarse.

Fue tan poco el tiempo que tuvieron que no pudieron hacer nada al respecto. Si hubiera sido por él, habría pasado toda su vida viéndolo a escondidas, huyendo del enemigo, sintiendo la adrenalina por el miedo a ser encontrados. ¡Aceptaría cada una de esas cosas con tal de saber que después de semas, meses o incluso años volvería a verlo!

Su llanto desconsolado no fue escuchado por nadie más alrededor. Estaba solo.

Para cuando el llanto se detuvo, entendió que no tenía nada más qué hacer ahí, pero también, que no tenía nada más qué hacer en ningún lugar.

Ese último pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Tenía sentido, si no había motivo para estar en ningún lugar, ¿para que seguir?

Se asomó por el barandal, viendo cómo una de sus lágrimas se desprendía de su rostro para caer al vacío. Quizá pronto él estaría siguiendo los mismos pasos de esa lágrima.


	10. Recuerdos del pasado - parte IX

Jamás se había considera una persona débil, mas ahora lo hacía. Era débil para gobernar un reino, era débil para enfrentarse a sus agobiantes noches de soledad, era débil para enfrentarse a la realidad. Tal vez por ello lo alucinaba. Lo veía constantemente: al lado del trono, detrás de él en su reflejo del espejo, entre sus brazos mientras dormía, sentado frente a él mientras comía… Yuri seguía ahí, torturándolo cuando desaparecía, cuando entendía que aquello era una muestra más de que había enloquecido.

Sus miedos personales eran los demonios que lo perseguían sin cansancio, pero igualmente existía un miedo por los demás, un miedo que lo mantenía conectado vagamente con su entorno: era un rey, y por lo tanto, debía gobernar. La gente dependía de él así como él del poder que su pueblo le había otorgado.

Ése era su último miedo, el que podría perjudicar no sólo a él, sino al resto. Lo sabía, no le hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Un hombre deplorable no podía ser rey.

Lo intentó todo, de eso su conciencia podía estar tranquila, de que jamás se rindió. Trató de gobernar lo mejor que pudo, pero la farsa debía llegar a su fin. Cada vez que fallaba en uno de sus cumplimientos como realeza, la mirada que Chris le dedicaba se lo decía. Bastaba ya de juegos, mejor dejar todo ahora y ser recordado como lo que alguna vez fue. También lo sabía, Yuri nunca habría deseado que el rey acabara en ese estado, que él como humano acabara en ese estado.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando su habitación desde la puerta. Le dolía mover los ojos, quizá por sueño, quizá por cansancio o desesperanza; a estas alturas ya no lo sabía.

Su vista se detuvo en el gran espejo de la pared de enfrente. Sus facciones le devolvieron la mirada, poniendo frente a él a un hombre acabado, consumido por su propio dolor y fragmentado por sus penares. Era una buena señal de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor.

El día del aniversario de la muerte de Yuri, Viktor cerró con llave la habitación que habían compartido. Simplemente ya no pudo seguir así un día más.

Caminó por los oscuros jardines. Por un segundo la idea de que si alguien lo viera creería que era un fantasma lo hizo hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Quizá y en eso había terminado convertido.

—Viktor.

Detuvo su andar, pero no volteó. Chris se encontraba detrás de él, igualmente cubierto para que nadie lo reconociera.

—Perdóname por tener que dejarte la carga de este hombre débil, Chris. —Su voz ronca se escuchó como un murmullo llevado por el viento.

—Estoy llevando a cabo la última petición de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano. No sé de qué hombre débil estás hablando.

—Última voluntad, ¿eh? Tiene sentido que la sea —dijo aún sin voltear.

—Traté de detenerte mil veces y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo otras mil más, pero sé que será inútil. Odio esto más que cualquier otra persona, Viktor; que el dejarte ir no te diga lo contrario.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me queda agradecer a este mundo: el que siempre estuvieras a mi lado. Si seguí con vida este año, fue gracias a ti.

Chris estiró el brazo, estando a centímetros de tocar el hombro del rey, pero al final no pudo. Viktor dejó de estar al alcance de todos desde hace ya meses.

—Adiós, Viktor.

El rey continuó su silencioso andar. Dejó el castillo, el reino y el valle. Delante de él se encontraban las altas montañas, lugar inhóspito y desolado donde nadie habitaba; el lugar a donde iban aquellos que esperaban que el destino les diera un último sentido a sus vidas.

Se decía que sólo aquellos que perdían toda esperanza y fe eran capaces de llegar a las recónditas cuevas de las montañas, pues debían tener su corazón igual de oscuro, insensible y solitario. Las respuestas que muchos buscaban podían estar ahí, pero pocos tomaban la decisión de entregarse a un lugar así. Se decía que ahí habitaban seres sabios, pero más que nada peligrosos, pues nadie solía regresar de las montañas.

El camino fue tortuoso, como si el penar de su corazón se hubiera transformado en ese ambiente desolado. Cada piedra seca, flor marchita y viento frío le recordaba que se encontraba solo. Su otra mitad había muerto hace un año y aún la añoraba como si apenas la batalla que le quitó la vida hubiera sido ese día.

Llegó a la entrada de las cuevas, donde una mujer de aspecto demacrado lo esperaba.

—Quien entra puede perderse para siempre. Ésta es la única advertencia. —Su voz era forzada, pastosa y acabada.

Para Viktor eso no significó nada. Sonrió por primera vez desde hace un año; pero no era un sonrisa alegre, sino la sonrisa que hacen aquellos que ya ven todo por perdido y que saben que no puede haber nada peor de lo que ya les ha sucedido.

Entró en las cuevas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo que poco a poco caía más ante la demencia producida por el silencio, la oscuridad y la sensación de abandono que lo invadía de manera tan intolerable.

El tiempo avanzaba, pero él se sentía estancado. Túneles y más túneles lo esperaban con sus paredes rugosas y gélidas. Deslizaba sus manos entre ellas para encontrar el camino, pero no había rumbo. Estaba en cualquier lugar y en ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Entonces lo pensó. Rendirse, dejarse caer. Ese lugar pasaría a ser una catacumba con una sola tumba: la de él. Sólo un hombre desesperado acudía a ese lugar en búsqueda de ayuda, pero era evidente que ésta no existía.

Cuando creyó que lo mejor sería dejarse caer y sucumbir ante la tentadora seducción de la muerte, una luz apareció a lo lejos. Ésta era tan tenue que creyó que era un producto de su imaginación, como tantas cosas lo eran últimamente. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó hacia aquella extraña calidez que vagamente le recordaba al ya ajeno calor del cuerpo de su amado.

Encandilado e hipnotizado, llegó a la fuente de luz: una flama blanca y vaporosa en medio de una sala hecha de piedra. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, sintiéndose atraído por la peculiar alegría que no sentía desde la última vez que estuvo en los brazos de Yuri. Tenía que tocarla, tenía que ser Yuri.

—No es él.

Un hombre apareció detrás. Demacrado, putrefacto y con piel húmeda y gris; su rostro, ciego y anciano, tenía una expresión de seriedad y cansancio. Él era el resultado de vivir en esas cuevas con las que ya se mimetizaba.

Viktor supo que era uno de los grandes sabios, que al fin había logrado llegar con ellos. Desesperado y sin vergüenza, se hincó ante el hombre y tomó entre sus manos su sucia y raída túnica. Lloró, sorprendido de darse cuenta que aún tenía lágrimas después de todas las noches insoportables que padeció.

El hombre colocó su esquelética mano en su hombro y habló con voz cansada y áspera.

—La vida y muerte no son un juego. Lo que has perdido, jamás podrá regresar.

Viktor se sentía asfixiar, pero la furia se apropió de él, dirigiéndola al hombre enfrente suyo.

—¡¿Para qué están aquí, entonces?! —Las palabras resonaron contra las paredes de roca hasta desaparecer. Ante la falta de respuesta, su ira aumentó.

—¿Acaso crees que soy un iluso, un ingenuo, un idiota? Dices que la vida no es un juego, eso ya lo sé… ¡vaya que lo sé bien! —Le temblaba la voz debido a la exasperación, al igual que su cuerpo. —Lo que quiero es una solución. Algo… algo debe poderse hacer… ¡No quiero descubrir que puedo hundirme más de lo que ya lo he hecho!

El lapso de silencio fue tortuoso. Al final, el hombre se soltó del agarre y caminó hacia la flama. Extendió la mano y Viktor entendió que pedía la de él. Llegó a su lado y tocó esa piel putrefacta y dura. Ambas manos tocaron la flama y Viktor sintió ahora, más fuerte que nunca, la presencia de Yuri dentro de él. Deseaba más que nada el seguir sintiéndolo, pero dolía, dolía de una manera insoportable.

—La unión de dos almas es una condena, no un regalo. Nadie desearía peor castigo para la inocente y frágil vida humana. —Movió su tieso cuello hasta bajar la mirada hacia Viktor, quién se veía embelesado por la flama frente a él. —Lo que viviste no fue amor. Esto que sientes, que te carcome, que te asfixia, lo es. Puede terminar todo ahora o continuar. ¿Qué decides?

Viktor seguía consumido por el calor y luz de esas llamas frente a él. No podía pensar, no quería hacerlo. Su decisión seguía firme.

—Quiero verlo una vez más. —Soltó en un sollozo que se llevó su voz, dejando sólo un murmullo.

El sabio comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la luz y fundiéndose con la oscuridad. Sólo su voz se distinguió, pareciendo provenir de todas las direcciones.

—Abandonaste el mundo que conocías y has dejado todo atrás. El hilo que une las dos almas los llevará lejos, ante lo que jamás han conocido. Volverán a comenzar, pero sólo uno de los dos recordará, y será aquél el que vivirá nuevamente el dolor, convirtiéndose en un intruso de la existencia del otro. Sólo tu nueva vida definirá si este dolor dará inicio o fin a esta condena tuya.

Desesperado y por lo tanto nada conciente del poder de esas advertencias, aceptó. Ya no tenía nada que ofrecer. Su última función como rey fue dejar todo a manos de su mejor amigo y mano derecha, quedando tranquilo de dejar a un lado esa responsabilidad. Se llamó a sí mismo cobarde por última vez.

La flama desapareció, dejando en completa oscuridad la cámara. Viktor quedó nuevamente sumergido en la penumbra. Su única compañía fueron sus pensamientos, los cuales le decían que sus últimos latidos sólo los escucharían las rocas.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y fue cuando por primera vez sintió el terror de saber que eran los últimos instantes de su vida. El último recuerdo que tenía de Yuri apareció desde las profundidades donde había sido enterrado en su memoria. Su temblorosa mirada, sus angustiantes sonidos, sus lastimeros latidos; Yuri le temió a la muerte al igual que él, pero irónicamente ésta se volvió su última esperanza.

Acompañado de ese recuerdo de su amado, por primera vez sintió frío; aquella familiar sensación que ahora era su enemiga. Su cuerpo se tensó y perdió la movilidad. Se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos, escuchándose a sí mismo lamentarse mientras sus últimas respiraciones desaparecían, llevándose consigo el llanto que aún exigía una respuesta a su sufrimiento.

Tenía frío, demasiado.


	11. La búsqueda - parte I

VIII

La búsqueda: de recuerdos a letras

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira mi dibujo!

—Viktor, no corras tan rápido o te vas a caer.

La mujer atrapó a su hijo en brazos; a pesar de tener ya cinco años, aún era capaz de cargarlo por un rato. El lidiar con el peso y el movimiento del niño se vio recompensado cuando sus pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

—La maestra dice que dibujo bonito. Dice que tengo mucha imaginación y dice que le haga más dibujos. —En cada nueva oración el niño tomaba aire rápidamente, con la característica desesperación por hablar rápido de un pequeño de su edad.

Su madre se sentó con el niño en un sillón y tomó el dibujo con sus manos finalmente desocupadas. Se le quedó viendo, evidentemente sin entender nada. Como suelen hacer los padres en esos casos, fingió gran sorpresa por las habilidades artísticas de su hijo.

—¡Pero mira qué hermoso te quedó el perro! —exclamó con voz emocionada, señalando un círculo con algo que parecían ser supuestas patas de animal.

—¡No es un perro, es un caballo! Mira —dijo mientras señalaba los garabatos —, éste es un caballo y éste soy yo. Ése es mi castillo y ahí vivo con todos mis amigos.

—Tu padre te ha estado contando historias de caballeros otra vez, ¿verdad? — Su madre seguía viendo el dibujo, aún intentando encontrarle forma a las figuras. —¿Y quién es él? Aquí, esta persona. Tú no tienes el cabello negro.

Viktor se le quedó viendo al dibujo como si fuera de alguien más. Repentinamente toda su habilidad para poder descifrar sus propios garabatos había desaparecido. Se quedó así más tiempo, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro y poniendo sus dedos en su mentón en un intento de imitar a un adulto pensando.

—No sé. —Resumió su confusión en dos palabras.

Su madre no quiso indagar más, a fin de cuentas, se trataba sólo de un dibujo de un niño de cinco años, un dibujo de tantos que ya había hecho y que terminaban arrumbados en el piso después de que la emoción inicial pasara al olvido.

El resto de la tarde pasó tan normal como cualquier otra. El pequeño Viktor seguía haciendo garabatos en hojas que encontraba, luego iba con sus juguetes y luego se le quedaba viendo la televisión hasta que el programa que le gustaba se acababa.

Su única emoción del final del día fue ver a su padre regresar del trabajo. Éste era periodista, y Viktor se fue haciendo poco a poco de la costumbre de preguntarle por cosas que sucedían en la ciudad. Lo cierto era que el único motivo por el que le preguntaba eso era porque su padre siempre aderezaba las historias con ficción; como cuando le contaba que el presidente de Rusia había peleado contra un dragón y no que éste había tenido una junta sobre el calentamiento global.

Después de las anécdotas -que parecían más cuentos de fantasía- sus padres recostaron a Viktor en su cama. Éste cayó rápidamente dormido.

—Amor, ¿no crees que deberías dejar de contarle todas esas historias a Viktor? Creo que lo saturas de fantasía. —Mientras hablaba, le tendió a su esposo el dibujo que unas horas antes Viktor le había enseñado.

—Qué extraño perro. —rió mientras inclinaba la hoja en varias direcciones para encontrarle sentido.

—Es un caballo —corrigió la madre con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Pues, supongo que mientras él se divierta todo está bien. ¿Y él quién es? — Señaló a la misma persona por quién su esposa había preguntado antes.

—Viktor no sabe. Supongo que es uno de los personajes que le inventas.

—Pero yo no recuerdo…

La plática terminó abruptamente cuando se escuchó un llanto que atravesó todas las paredes de la casa. Los padres corrieron al unísono hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía, nunca un padre se llega a acostumbrar al llanto repentino de su hijo en la noche.

—¡Papá, papá! —gritó Viktor justo cuando éstos entraban a su habitación y prendían la luz.

—Ya, hijo. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. —Su padre le habló tranquilamente para que no se alarmara más el niño.

—¿Soñaste feo otra vez? —preguntó su madre mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la cama y le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo, quien ocultaba su cabeza en el torso de su padre mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Viktor sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, soltando el resto del llanto que quedaba.

—Tenía miedo, mamá. Yo ya quería salir del castillo, pero él no. Lo jalaba de su mano, pero me dijo que tenía que ir por su mamá, pero yo no quería dejarlo solo, pero me dijo que me fuera, pero se iba a quedar solo, pero él quería a su mamá…

—Viktor, Viktor, escúchame, fue sólo un sueño. —Le restó importancia su padre, haciendo caso omiso al contenido de la pesadilla, sonándole a puras incoherencias.

—Aquí nos vamos a quedar hasta que te vuelvas a dormir. Descuida, hijo, nada malo te pasará.

Su madre le depositó un beso en la frente mientras lo volvían a acomodar entre las cálidas cobijas. Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco las caricias en su cabello llevaron a Viktor de nuevo al sueño.

Por esa vez, ya no hubo más pesadillas, pero más y más noches con sueños sin sentido y explicación seguirían viniendo, resultando siempre en el llanto del niño y la visita de sus padres para decirle las veces que fuera necesario que sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Un día, las pesadillas desaparecieron. Cuatro años de noches tranquilas surgieron sin contratiempos. Para Viktor, que ahora era un niño más grande, esos sueños quedaron sólo como recuerdos que raramente traía a su memoria.

Sin embargo, esas pesadillas de su temprana infancia fueron recordadas nuevamente. Ya no volvían como malos sueños, pero sí se encargaban de darle al niño noches de mucho trabajo para su cerebro.

—¿Dormiste mal, hijo? —preguntó su madre mientras colocaba frente a él el desayuno. Viktor abrió los ojos de golpe dando un respingo.

—Algo así. No entiendo, duermo toda la noche, pero siento que mi cabeza se la pasa despierta recordando cosas.

—¿Recordando? ¿No querrás decir soñando?

—Pues… —Meditó unos instantes —. Sí, son sueños. Es como un cuento gigante que no acaba. El castillo, la gente, los caballos…

—¿Y dragones? —sugirió su madre pensando en cuentos medievales.

—No, dragones no hay, ¡pero hay gente que puede controlar el agua o el hielo!

—Por eso se llaman sueños, hijo. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en ellos.

Viktor se molestó de que su madre no tomara en serio sus sueños, pero a veces la entendía; nadie en la vida real podía hacer lo que ahí pasaba y, evidentemente, eran cosas que no habían sucedido. Tenía que quitarse la idea de que eran recuerdos.

Esa noche, Viktor estaba en su cuarto jugando un videojuego, totalmente ignorante de que él estaba siendo tema de conversación de sus padres en la habitación de al lado.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Nuestro hijo? —Levantó una ceja el padre mientras veía a su esposa.

—Bueno, no sé. Entiendo que los niños se inventan historias, pero Viktor no está durmiendo bien en la noche y no quiero que eso se convierta en un problema.

—¡Tonterías! Lo que nuestro hijo tiene es demasiada imaginación. Tiene que descargarla de alguna manera y yo sé cómo hacerlo.

Bajó a su estudio en la planta baja y buscó una libreta que no hace mucho había comprado para él. No importaba, luego podía comprarse otra.

Viktor escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Con pesar, puso el juego en pausa y fue a la entrada, encontrándose a su papá sonriente.

—¿Ya llegaste al último nivel? —Inició la conversación mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo.

—No, pero ya casi.

—Hijo, tengo algo para ti. —Mantuvo escondida la libreta tras su espalda, llamando la atención del niño.

—¿Qué es? —dijo al instante con curiosidad. Su padre dejó de esconder la libreta y la puso frente al chico. En sí, Viktor era un niño curioso y fácilmente se impresionaba, pero parte de su asombro también fue lo hermosa que era esa libreta, que en nada se parecía a las que él usaba en la escuela.

—¿Es para mí? —extendió la mano, queriendo agarrarla, pero su padre traviesamente la levantó en el aire, fuera de su alcance.

—Lo será con una condición. Todos esos sueños que tienes quiero que me los escribas. Hazme una historia con ellos. ¿Recuerdas los cuentos que te contaba cuando eras más pequeño?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! Me hiciste creer por años que el ministro de Inglaterra tenía un unicornio de mascota. —dijo molesto mientras levantaba las manos lo más que podía para alcanzar el regalo.

—Sí, bueno, a veces me pasaba un poco con los detalles, ¡pero ése no es el punto! —Finalmente bajó los brazos y le dio la libreta. —Ahora es tu turno. Siempre dices que te gusta mucho mi trabajo. Bueno, si un día quieres ser como yo, empieza escribiéndome esa historia que no te puedes quitar de la cabeza. Quién sabe, quizá un día en lugar de periodista te vuelvas escritor, con esa imaginación tan grande que tienes…

Viktor agarró la libreta y la abrió. Eran muchas hojas vacías, pero por el modo de hablar de su padre, sintió que esas hojas lo llamaban con emoción para ser llenadas.

Cuando su padre salió de la habitación, Viktor no regresó a su juego en pausa; éste se quedó así por mucho más tiempo. Hoja tras hoja, hora tras hora, el niño comenzó a escribir con su infantil letra y básica redacción. Su intensa concentración demostraba una cosa: al fin lograría descargar todo lo que para él se terminaría convirtiendo, no en un diario de sueños, sino en un diario de una vida, una que él estaba seguro haber vivido.


	12. La búsqueda - parte II

Día tras día, mes tras mes, Viktor escribió infantilmente todo aquello que le parecía un cuento de fantasía creado por él. Impulsado por esa idea, se dedicó a escribir sobre aquello que poco a poco comenzó a cobrar la forma de un verdadero mundo.

Sus padres, al pensar que tenían a un genio de la escritura como hijo, lo impulsaron y le dieron el apoyo necesario para que se desarrollara en ese ámbito. Así fue como Viktor llenó ese cuaderno, y luego otro y otro más.

Sus compañeros se emocionaban con las aventuras que él creaba desde su imaginación y sus maestros daban a conocer su alegría de tener a un joven tan brillante para la literatura. Sin embargo, a pesar de su carisma e inteligencia, era una persona solitaria, siempre rodeado de gente, pero sin nadie con quien hablar en realidad.

Él no quería hablar de historias, de cuentos de fantasía que entretenían a su público; él quería hablar de sus pensamientos plasmados en el papel, de las emociones que lo envolvían mientras el héroe de la historia iba a la guerra y luchaba por su reino. Pero cuando hablaba con la gente, sentía que ésta vivía en una realidad diferente a la de él. Siempre los trató con una sonrisa, pues socializar era parte natural de él, pero a veces sentía que hablaba un idioma que nadie más entendía.

Descubrió una triste verdad: en un mundo donde todos le hablaban, nadie lo escuchaba; en un mundo donde todos lo leían, nadie levantaba la vista para verlo.

Así fue como llegó a su primer día de clases, con los mismos maestros, los mismos compañeros y las mismas aulas. Todo era igual excepto su edad; ahora tenía quince años.

—¿Continuaste con tu cuento, Viktor? —Fue la primera pregunta que escuchó de una de sus compañeras apenas terminó la última clase.

—¡Mila! Hice un nuevo capítulo en estas semanas. —Le sonrió.

—Me dejaste tan intrigada la última vez que estuve tentada a buscarte en las vacaciones sólo para que me dijeras cómo iba a seguir la historia. ¿Me dejas leerlo?

—Hoy subiré el capítulo en la tarde, sólo debo pasarlo a mi computadora. Mi cuaderno está muy desordenado.

De su mochila, Viktor asomó un cuaderno. A estas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos de esos tenía. Era como un alma vieja, prefiriendo escribir con lápiz y papel antes de plasmar las letras en la pantalla.

—¡Déjame ver!

Antes de que Viktor se negara, la chica arrebató traviesamente la libreta de sus manos. Riendo, comenzó a hojear las páginas, encontrándose notas en desorden, palabras sin sentido en las esquinas de las hojas e incluso intentos de dibujos. Hubiera visto más, pero el joven escritor alcanzó la libreta, quitándosela con velocidad. No se enojó, pero tampoco le agradaba que la gente viera sus apuntes sin su permiso.

—No seas impaciente. Ya te lo dije, hoy publico el nuevo capítulo.

Mientras decía esas palabas, metió la libreta en su mochila. O al menos eso creyó, pues ésta se deslizó por la parte frontal de la mochila y cayó al suelo sin que él se diera cuenta. La cerró y salió con su compañera del salón.

Estuvo caminando con ella un rato hasta que se despidieron en la parada del camión. Fue hasta entonces que Viktor finalmente encontró un momento a solas para escribir una nueva idea. Pero la idea tendría que esperar, pues se paralizó cuando abrió la mochila y no encontró su cuaderno en ella.

Tenía que estar en la escuela, no había otra opción. Recordó con molestia el ridículo juego de Mila de arrebatarle su cuaderno. Fue la única vez que lo sacó en todo el día. Sin duda debía seguir en el salón.

Comenzó a correr con una mezcla de enojo y frustración. Con cada paso que daba, el temor de que el cuaderno ya no estuviera lo asaltaba con más fuerza.

Calle tras calle siguió corriendo. A unos pocos metros, doblando la esquina, estaría la escuela, donde su cuaderno lo esperaba. Sin embargo, justo al dar la vuelta en la calle, no fue la escuela con lo que se encontró.

Se detuvo secamente cuando delante de él apareció un amplio jardín. Sus pies, que redujeron la velocidad hasta detenerse, percibieron el cambio de suelo, pasando de concreto a césped. Bajó la mirada, efectivamente era césped.

Confundido, volteó a su alrededor, pero las calles de San Petesburgo ya no estaban. Su respiración se aceleró y su mirada no se quedó quieta, recorriendo el panorama frente a él totalmente desorientado.

Gritó del susto cuando su mano fue sostenida. Volteó a ver qué era y se encontró a alguien jalándolo mientras corría hacia delante, siendo impulsado él también a avanzar debido al fuerte agarre. Sólo veía la espalda de la persona, logrando distinguir a un joven quizá de su edad. Además de eso, sólo se distinguía su peculiar cabellera rubia y castaña a la vez.

—¡Vamos, Viktor! ¿No quieres ir a ver a…? ¡Ya llegó!

—¿Ver a quién? ¿Quién eres? —Se sentía ofuscado y angustiado. No entendía nada, apenas y podía escuchar.

—¿Cómo que a quién? ¡A …! No has dejado de hablar de él desde que lo conociste en… Me dijiste que ahora sí ibas a hablarle en el banquete y confesarle tus sentimientos. ¿O acaso eres un cobarde?

Viktor quería verle la cara, pero la luz era demasiado intensa y no lo podía distinguir. Juraba que su voz la conocía, pero no podía verlo.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —A pesar de lo aturdido que se sentía, contestó con determinación a la provocativa pregunta.

—¡Entonces demuéstramelo y háblale!

—¡¿Pero quién eres?!

Trató de zafarse del chico que no paraba de correr e intentar jalarlo. Estaba molesto, molesto de no poder ver bien y de que nada tuviera sentido. La luz era fuerte, cada vez más. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos; era demasiado para él.

El claxon de un carro sonó muy cerca, tanto que Viktor abrió los ojos de manera instintiva. Un carro estaba a tan sólo un metro de él. Volteó a todas direcciones tratando de entender qué sucedía, pero le quedó claro cuando se vio en medio de la calle, por donde los carros circulaban. Un segundo más y habría sido atropellado.

El señor del carro le gritaba que se fijara por dónde caminaba, que por poco y es arrollado, que el semáforo existe por un buen motivo. Viktor sólo se salió de la calle y, llegando a la acera, corrió hacia la escuela, ignorando al conductor.

« _¿Soñé? ¿Acaso me quedé dormido mientras caminaba? No, eso es una tontería. Pero entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?»._ Los pensamientos en su mente no se callaban mientras llegaba a la escuela. Ya estaba más tranquilo, pero aún así comenzó a considerar la opción de que se estaba volviendo loco o le hacían falta demasiadas horas de sueño.

No podía quitarse la escena de la cabeza. Normalmente una escena así habría sido obra de un sueño suyo, que pronto terminaría plasmado en las hojas de su cuaderno. Sin embargo, ésta vez fue despierto. Se vio tan real todo que casi pareció un recuerdo siendo revivido. ¿Pero fue eso? ¿Un recuerdo?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón. Puso la mano en el pomo y le dio prioridad a recuperar su libreta. Ya luego pensaría en lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

Entró y lo primero que se encontró fue a alguien sentado específicamente en su lugar. Nunca lo había visto, pero tenía puesto el uniforme de su misma escuela. Era un joven de su edad, de piel blanca y largas pestañas que desde la distancia podían distinguirse. Su peculiar cabello rubio y castaño le hicieron a Viktor rememorar la escena que vivió en la calle, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado cuando finalmente vio su rostro.

—Ése… ése es mi cuaderno. —Alzó su dedo en dirección a las manos del chico.

—Lo sé —dijo el otro mientras lo cerraba y se ponía de pie—, Viktor.

Tenía un acento extraño, como afrancesado, pero parecía entender y poder hablar perfectamente bien el ruso.

Dio unos pasos hacia este extraño personaje que mantenía una cálida sonrisa para él. Sus ojos verdes eran intensos y parecían desprender emoción, una muy bien escondida pero aún así perceptible.

—¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó.

 _«Que pregunta tan estúpida. Es obvio que no»_ , se dijo Viktor mientras daba pasos lentos hacia él. Sin embargo, su mirada lo decía todo; sí se conocían, casi podría decir que eran… ¿amigos?

Los segundos pasaron lentamente en silencio. Lo primero en desaparecer fue esa sensación de cercanía con la otra persona, lo siguiente fue la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

—No.

Más adelante Viktor no sabría explicar el porqué esa respuesta le causó tristeza. No había motivo, pues efectivamente no se conocían. Aún así, la sensación de haber sido rechazado por un amigo le duró más de un día. Pero por ahora, trató de ignorar eso.

—¿Me devuelves mi cuaderno?

Dio unos pasos hacia el joven, el cual volteó a ver la libreta en sus manos y se la extendió. A punto de que Viktor la tomara entre sus manos, la retiró rápidamente y se puso de pie, caminando por el salón mientras hojeaba los apuntes.

—¿Escribes historias de fantasía? —dijo alegremente.

—Algo así. —Por algún motivo a Viktor no le gustaba que llamaran "fantasía" a sus historias, pero no tenía modo de decir que no lo eran.

—¿Y a la gente le gustan?

—Bastante.

—Vaya, no eres nada modesto. —Rió.

—No puedo decirte que no a lo que es cierto. A la gente le gusta mucho leer mis historias.

—Qué triste. —Levantó la vista hacia Viktor, deteniendo su andar por el salón. —¿No tienes la sensación de que la gente lee tus cuentos, pero no te lee a ti?

Viktor abrió los ojos, quedándose pasmado. Se sentía transparente hacia el chico de ojos verdes frente a él. Sentía que estaba frente a alguien que lo entendía perfectamente.

—Tu silencio me dice que di en el blanco. —Con confianza, le tendió la mano. —Me llamo Christophe, pero puedes llamarme Chris. Me acabo de mudar desde Suiza.

—Soy Viktor —respondió estrechando su mano—, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

—Tu nombre está en la primera hoja del cuaderno. Eso me recuerda, tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿De qué se trata? —Arqueó una ceja con extrañeza. Chris parecía ser alguien muy extrovertido.

—Mi madre es escritora. Nos mudamos porque consiguió trabajo en una editorial de aquí. Ella es la directora de un concurso para escritores jóvenes. Quien gane, le será publicado su libro. ¿Por qué no entras?

—¡¿En serio?! ¿De verdad le publicaran el libro al ganador? —Chris no pudo evitar notar la curiosa sonrisa en forma de corazón que se formaba en la boca del ruso. —¡Claro que entro!

—No tan rápido. Sólo hay una condición para entrar al concurso: el libro no debe ser ni fantasía ni ficción.

Viktor se quedó un poco decepcionado, pues ése era el género que él escribía.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero escúchame. ¿Quieres que la gente te lea a ti? Entonces deja de sólo narrar lugares míticos y ambientes de misterio. Comienza a escribir lo que sientes.

—No sé si pueda hacer eso.

—¡Claro que podrás! —Una sonrisa burlona lo acompañó antes de terminar. —¿O acaso eres un cobarde?

—¡No soy un cobarde!

—¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

Fue como un _déjà vu_ que lo llevó a la escena vivida antes de ser atropellado, pero igualmente, esa escena también era un _déjà vu_ de algo anterior que no podía traer a la memoria sin que un dolor de cabeza se hiciera presente.

Volvió a perderse en la mirada de Chris. Estaba mareado y aún confundido por todo lo vivido ese día, pero su corazón no podía engañar a su conciencia. Por más ridículo que sonara, por más imposible que pudiera ser, sus sentimientos le decían que era cierto, que él y Chris no se habían vuelto amigos ese primer día de clases, sino hace ya mucho tiempo.


	13. La búsqueda - parte III

—¡Viktor, Viktor! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Cuando el susodicho volteó, ya era demasiado tarde, un ligero golpe, cortesía de Chris, ya había dado directo en su nuca.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió!

—Y todavía preguntas. ¡Te estuve hablando varias veces y no volteabas! Aunque no te culpo, estabas viendo a Mila, ¿verdad?

Era otoño, por lo que el ligero frío no fue buen candidato para justificar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Viktor. Mejor optó por desviar la mirada, fingiendo desinterés.

—¡Lo sabía! Te gusta Mila.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No era una pregunta, Romeo. ¿Y bien? ¿Algún plan para decirle tus sentimientos?

Viktor suspiró, tomándose el tema con algo más de seriedad. Puede que Chris llevara siendo su amigo tan sólo cuatro meses, pero la confianza que tenía para contarle todo lo que sentía no se comparaba a nada. Desde que lo conoció, se hizo a la idea de que enfrente de él tendría a un gran amigo, y los meses que pasaron juntos sirvieron para confirmarlo.

—Mila es muy bonita y conmigo es cariñosa, pero creo que así es con todos. No lo sé, Chris, lo mejor será dejar esto así.

—Entonces, ¿estás enamorado de ella o sólo te gusta? —dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca en el patio de la escuela. Tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica, que en esos momentos era ignorante de ser tema de conversación entre ellos dos.

—¿Por qué tan interesado, Chris? —Sonrió ladinamente. —Si sientes algo por ella, lo entenderé. No nos vamos a pelear por algo como esto.

Chris, por primera vez, no le siguió el juego y siguió mirando a la chica. Al inicio Viktor creyó que el suizo tenía los mismos sentimientos que él hacia ella, pero analizando mejor su rostro, entendió que no la veía con ojos de adolescente enamorado, sino con curiosidad, como un detective que había encontrado una pista y trataba de entender en dónde encajarla.

—¿Chris?

—Mila es muy linda, pero no es mi tipo. —Se reclinó en la banca y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, dejándola descansar. —No me contestaste la pregunta, pero no importa. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

El joven ruso levantó una ceja extrañado. Iba a decir algo acerca de ese modo tan misterioso que luego su amigo tenía para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por éste.

—Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, aún no salen oficialmente los resultados del concurso de escritura, pero entré a escondidas a la oficina de mi mamá y los vi en su computadora.

—¡¿Y qué decían?! —Chris sonrió al ver el cambio tan drástico de emociones en su mejor amigo.

—¿Tú qué crees? Obviamente pasaste a la siguiente etapa.

Viktor sonrió abiertamente y no pasó ni un segundo para que éste se pusiera a dar brincos emocionado, haciendo que se escucharan las ruidosas hojas secas romperse.

Tuvo que detener su escándalo cuando sintió unos ojos posados sobre él. No muy lejos de ahí, Mila lo veía fijamente, curiosa por la euforia del chico.

Para cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron y se sonrieron tímidamente, una por encontrarse descubierta y el otro por la escena que había armado.

Ya para cuando las actividades escolares terminaron, los estudiantes salieron rápido de la escuela, incluido Viktor que, al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue darle la noticia a su madre de que la novela que estaba escribiendo estaba recibiendo buenas críticas y había pasado a la siguiente etapa. Ella, emocionada, le preparó su cena favorita.

Esa noche, mientras cenaba junto a sus padres, Viktor pudo contemplar la escena detenidamente. Era un joven de casi 16 años, tenía altas calificaciones en su escuela, un mejor amigo que lo escuchaba sin prejuicios, unos padres amorosos con él y entre ellos mismos y un pasatiempo que sentía que pronto se volvería su verdadera vocación. Sabía que su vida no era perfecta, pero no podía desear nada más.

Miró sonriente a su alrededor en el comedor. El cálido ambiente del hogar hacía contraste con el frío clima que se avecinaba. Estando en Rusia, la primera nevada no se hizo esperar y Viktor fue el primero en la casa en notarlo.

Alzó un poco más la vista para ver cómo los copos de nieve caían, uno tras otro, imitando a la lluvia. Era un evento de lo más común, pero no pudo evitar quedar absorto por la nieve. Inconscientemente, estiró una de sus manos hacia la ventana. Frunció el ceño cuando la poca escarcha del árbol de afuera cayó de sus ramas justo cuando su mano se movió.

— _¡No, no! ¡Una vez más, Viktor!_

—Pero padre…

Volteó de nuevo hacia la mesa y se encontró a sus padres viéndolo fijamente. Se dio cuenta que había hablando en voz alta.

—¿Me llamaste, hijo? —Su padre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.

« _Estoy seguro de que mi papá me habló, ¿o no fue él? ¿Por qué contesté eso?_ ». En esas ocasiones, Viktor se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero para evitar considerar la idea de que se estaba volviendo loco, terminaba por hacer a un lado la situación o suponer que sólo le faltaban horas de sueño.

—No, no era nada, papá. Me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos. —Sonrió para evitar más preguntas.

La cena acabó con toda normalidad y, cuando finalmente estuvo en la soledad de su habitación, agradeció el silencio y la falta de miradas sobre él.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, cayendo boca abajo. Suspiró hondamente cuando su cabeza se relajó entre las suaves almohadas. Su cabello largo le tapaba la vista, pero estando en medio de la oscuridad, poco le importó eso.

Consideró el levantarse y prender la luz, pues aún era muy temprano como para dormirse; aún así, no pudo hacerlo, ya que ese día la flojera decidió apoderarse de sus decisiones.

Al inicio se dijo que sólo descansaría los ojos, y los cerró; luego, se dio un poco más de tiempo para pensar en lo que le sucedió en el día, y entre comenzar a rememorar y decirse a sí mismo que tenía que prender la luz, cayó profundamente dormido.

Era curioso, afuera estaba nevando, pero no tenía frío. Enfrente de él había un árbol al cual la nieve le había sustituido las hojas. Era hermoso a la vista, pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo más hermoso estaba por venir.

En eso, vio cómo la nieve comenzó a derretirse, escurriendo gotas de agua por las ramas. No podía ser eso posible, ya que la temperatura seguía siendo tan baja como el invierno podía lograrlo. Su corazón se aceleró, el aumento de temperatura tenía que venir de otro lado.

Una cantarina risa se escuchó detrás de él. Hubo dos sensaciones de calor en su siempre gélido cuerpo: en sus ojos, los cuales fueron tapados por unas manos desde su espalda, y su corazón, producto de escuchar esa risa.

—¡Oye! —dijo al saberse imposible de ver. No estaba molesto, sino todo lo contrario.

La risa ajena aumentó. Era el sonido más bello que alguna vez hubiera escuchado. La risa era traviesa, juguetona y chispeante; era una cálida flama saliendo de esos labios.

 _«Qué manos tan templadas y delicadas»_ , pensó.

Desafortunadamente éstas dejaron de tapar su vista. Tardó unos segundos en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz blanca del invierno, y para cuando lo logró, la otra persona ya se había escondido detrás del árbol.

Rió, extrañamente rió. Ya no estaban en edad para esa clase de juegos de escondidas, pero agradecía que él lo hiciera y le recordara lo que era ser un niño.

Llegó al árbol y se asomó del otro lado, pero para cuando lo hizo, el otro joven también había recorrido la otra mitad del natural muro, volviendo a quedar oculto.

—¡Viktor! —Sonó tan similar al canto de un ave que por poco creyó que estaba interactuando con una. El brinco que dio su corazón al escuchar su nombre desde ese timbre de voz fue fantástico.

Volvió a rodear el árbol, repitiéndose la escena una vez, dos veces, tres.

—¡No te muevas! ¡Quiero verte!

La risa risueña continuó, pero ésta vez la criatura misteriosa dejó de esconderse tras el árbol para comenzar a correr, alejándose de su refugio.

Una capa roja lo cubría desde sus hombros hasta el suelo, pero distinguió con facilidad su cabello azabache.

El verlo correr lo angustió. Era un juego, lo sabía, pero algo le decía que si no iba tras él, jamás lo volvería a ver.

Corrió tan rápido como la capa de nieve a sus pies se lo permitió. Estaba cerca, cada vez más, cada vez más. Sólo unos centímetros y tendría en sus manos a aquel ser misterioso. Estiró la mano hasta que por fin pudo envolver con su brazo los delgados hombros.

Un ligero forcejeo para no perder el equilibrio fue lo único que lograron. Cayeron en la nieve y Viktor se alarmó por haber caído encima de este aparente delicado ser.

Abrió los ojos y ante él unas largas pestañas negras dieron paso a los cristalinos ojos marrones de este resbaladizo ser. Era hermoso, era admirable.

Quiso levantar el rostro para poder apreciar las facciones de lo que lo estaba hipnotizando, pero de nuevo esas cálidas manos se fueron ahora hacia su cabello, enredándose en sus hebras plateadas y tirando suavemente para acercarlo más.

—Viktor —le susurró, por fin dejando a un lado los juegos.

—Yu… —No pudo terminar, sus labios terminaron sellados.

Su garganta se cerró con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar. Quería llorar, llorar como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Su cuerpo temblaba, incluyendo sus labios. Comenzó a moverlos al suave ritmo del otro, pero tuvo que separarse una mínima distancia para poder comenzar a sollozar. El pecho le ardía, tenía que liberar todo el dolor que lo oprimía, como si sobre él cargara el peso de toda una vida.

No pudo soltarlo, sino que con más apremio lo volvió a besar. Quería fundirse en esos labios, quería tener la seguridad de que cuando se separara, la criatura bajo él seguiría ahí, con esa risa tintineante y reconfortantes manos.

 _«Por favor, no más»_ , dijo una voz en su interior. El dolor era demasiado, y lo peor era que sabía que éste podía aumentar, y lo haría en cuanto separa sus labios.

Volvió a sollozar. La vida no era justa y se lo estaba recordando en esos instantes.

Desprendió sus labios, escondiendo rápidamente su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Ahí estaba, por fin, una vez más podía sentir la paz que esos abrazos siempre le traían. Era él, era Yuri. Él era el único que podía abrazarlo de esa manera, amarlo de esa manera.

Dejó salir el llanto sin pena alguna, escondiendo su rostro cual niño. Pedía, no, suplicaba que ese momento durara para siempre. Pero lo sabía, desde que Yuri murió ya nada podía ser para siempre.

Quiso levantar la vista, pero era conciente que, de hacerlo, el sueño se acabaría. Aún así, tenía que verlo, tenía encontrarse con su mirada una vez más.

Levantó la vista y con lo que se encontró fue con la oscuridad. Tardó en entender que no había nieve debajo de él, sino sus sábanas aún sin desdoblar; no había árboles, ni era invierno, ni la nieve había alcanzado su punto más alto.

Soltó el aire y reconoció la sensación que el llanto produce. Su pecho seguía ardiendo, su garganta se cerraba y su cabeza dolía. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo encontró empapado, dando con la fuente de origen en sus ojos. Sí, estaba llorando, y dolía demasiado.

 _«No entiendo»_ , pensó.

Se abrazó a si mismo y siguió llorando, como si añorara estar en los brazos de alguien más, pero ¿de quién? ¿Qué había soñado?

 _«¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?»_ , se decía mientras se levantaba tambaleante para prender la luz.

Primero pensó en sus padres. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que alguien que amaba ya no estaba y temió lo peor.

Abrió la puerta y, temblando, fue hacia la habitación de sus padres.

Parecía ser ya de madrigada, pues las luces estaban apagadas y la casa en silencio. Para cuando entró a la habitación de ellos, los encontró pacíficamente dormidos. Verlos a salvo lo hizo sentirse mejor, pero no entendía por qué seguía insistiendo ese vacío dentro de él.

Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, mas no podía.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, llevándose con ellas el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban. Volvió a suspirar y llevó la vista hacia un lado, dando con uno de sus clásicos cuadernos para escribir.

Tomó un bolígrafo con su mano y la colocó sobre el papel. No sabía de quién escribir; no tenía escenario, ni historia, ni claridad, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Escribió sobre el dolor, la pérdida, la angustia y la soledad; todo ello había sido un misterio en su vida, pero ahora lo veía tan claro que sentía que ahora no podía vivir sin esos terribles sentimientos.

Una hoja llevó a la otra y una hora llevó a otra. Así, el tiempo avanzó hasta que la claridad del amanecer dio en su rostro.

Puso el punto final en el papel. Regresó a la primera hoja y, antes de que su despertador sonara inútilmente, escribió: "Carta a un desconocido".

Se levantó y apagó el incómodo sonido de su celular. Estiró los brazos y vio a su alrededor. Se sentía vacío, como si el escribir lo hubiera dejado hueco y libre de todo. Ya no sentía nada de lo que había descrito durante toda la noche, pero tampoco se sentía bien. Pensó por un instante que se había convertido en un robot.

Esa mañana no desayunó. Salió temprano a la escuela, sin motivo aparente para llegar a esas horas.

Entró en el salón, esperando encontrarlo vacío, pero no fue así. Mila estaba sentada en su pupitre. Cuando se vieron, ella se sonrojó fuertemente. Era obvio que no esperaba verlo ahí a esas horas.

—Hola, Mila. —saludó, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

—¡Viktor! Vaya sorpresa. No creí que alguien fuera a llegar tan temprano.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —preguntó mientras se apropiaba del asiento del estudiante que se sentaba frente a ella. Sólo sería hasta que las clases comenzaran.

—Mi hermano tenía que salir a trabajar temprano y me trajo a la escuela, sólo que llegue mucho antes de la hora.

Viktor se dejó llevar por la conversación. La pregunta evidente de por qué tenía ojeras no se hizo esperar, a lo que contestó que se quedó escribiendo una historia y no se dio cuenta de la hora, cosa que no era del todo mentira. Dejó a Mila a cargo de liderar la plática, sintiéndose un poco mejor de tener cosas banales y comunes de las cuales charlar.

El silencio apareció de repente y fue cuando Viktor fue más conciente de su entorno. Volteó a verla y la vio muy sonrojada, tomando con su mano una de sus mangas, arrugándola por la fuerza con la que la presionaba. Tenía la vista abajo y sus ojos no se quedaban quietos, viendo de un lado a otro.

—Oye, Viktor… Hay algo que te quiero decir.

Era obvio, lo sabía, Mila iba a decirle que le gustaba. ¿Por qué no estaba él también nervioso?

—¿Qué sucede? —Su voz sonó más casual de lo que pretendió.

—Seré sincera y no le daré más vueltas a esto. —Levantó la mirada. —Me gustas… y mucho.

El silencio apareció una vez más. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho eso el día anterior. Ahora se sentía una persona atrapada en el cuerpo equivocado. Sentía que no era Mila a quien quería, pero a la vez, sabía que, al menos hasta el día anterior, quería robarle un beso en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—También me gustas. —¿No era acaso lo que quería decirle desde hace ya un mes?

—¡¿De verdad?! —Su sonrisa era hermosa, pero no era la sonrisa de la persona de su sueño.

—Sí. —¿Por qué lo decía con tanta naturalidad? ¿Tan poco valía el cariño de ella?

 _«Me siento así por el sueño de anoche, sólo es eso»_ , se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Cuando envolvió con sus brazos a Mila, Viktor entendió que el efecto de ese sueño no iba a desaparecer fácilmente. Cuando sintió el latir rápido del corazón de ella, cuando sus labios se juntaron, cuando la envolvió en sus brazos, entendió que no era ella. Le gustaba, sí, pero simplemente _no era esa persona_.

La relación duró dos meses. Viktor no pudo más.


	14. La búsqueda - parte IV

—Terminamos.

Viktor desvió la mirada. Dolía terminar con alguien, pero ahora descubría lo que era que la otra persona terminara con él primero.

No era como que lo amara, pues la idea de también romper con él la tuvo desde hace semanas, cuando comenzó a hacérsele más evidente que no sentía nada por Thomas, al igual que no había sentido nada con la persona anterior a él y la anterior a ésta.

Trató de pensar en todas sus posibilidades después de que terminó su primera relación. Había sido con Mila, una compañera de la escuela cuando tenían dieciséis años. Después de ella trató de pensar en que lo suyo no eran las mujeres. Claro, existía esa posibilidad, ¿no?

Descubrió dos cosas en los siguientes dos años: no era capaz de amar a nadie y, segundo, consecuencia de lo primero, los hombres y mujeres le daban igual.

Fue después de que rompió con su tercera relación que comenzó a pensar que el problema era él. El ciclo siempre comenzaba con él gustándole alguien, alguna persona atractiva o encantadora de personalidad; luego ésta persona se fijaba en él, lo cual lo llenaba de alegría, pues la persona que le gustaba lo notaba; comenzaban a andar y ahí era donde Viktor descubría que su gusto por esa persona no era más que un gusto físico o de personalidad, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que era querer dar su vida por otros, en especial cuando estos otros eran capaces de dar todo por él.

Con dieciocho años, Viktor estaba desesperándose. Quizá no le importaría tanto no poder amar a nadie de no ser porque siempre resultaba siendo amado por la otra persona. En ese momento veía en los ojos de Thomas la decepción, esa mirada que te dice que creyó que en ti encontraría lo que buscaba, que podría recibir todo aquello que daba con tanta pasión, sólo para darse cuenta que se había enamorado de un cuenco vacío.

—¿Me escuchaste, Viktor?

¿Fue el tono exigente? ¿Fue esa mirada de decepción? ¿Fue que era la cuarta persona que le demostraba una vez más que algo andaba mal con él? No lo supo y no quiso saberlo. Lo único que tenía en claro era que se estaba cansando de todo y de todos.

—Te escuché. Adiós.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por la calle, siendo empujado y empujando gente sin que le importara.

Se sentía mal por haber sido tan grosero. Jamás le había contestado a alguien de esa manera y sabía que el pobre chico no tenía la culpa. Eso lo hizo molestarse ya no sólo con la situación, sino también consigo mismo. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso?

Iba anocheciendo cuando entró a la casa de sus padres. Estaba ya en si último año de la escuela, a nada de entrar a la universidad. Él quería estudiar literatura, pero no en San Petersburgo, sino en Moscú. Sus padres no aprobaron la moción, ni siquiera porque Chris iría a aquella universidad. No querían que Viktor viviera solo, no a tan joven edad.

Al inicio Viktor les dio la razón, sabiendo que estudiar en una ciudad o en la otra estaría igual de bien. Pero algo le sucedía últimamente. Estaba cansado de ver a quien fuera, no importaba si era Chris, alguna pareja del momento, su padre o su madre. No entendía qué le pasaba.

Su mirada fue hacia la mesa contra la pared donde habían fotografías de la familia. Una en particular llamó su atención, en donde estaba él, de diez años, sonriendo genuinamente, abrazando a su madre sin vergüenza.

Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo arriba de esa mesa. Unos ojos molestos, caprichosos e incómodos le devolvieron la mirada.

Las palabras de Thomas sonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué, si todo iba tan bien hace unas semanas, terminó de esa manera tan tensa?

—Viktor, ayúdame a poner la mesa para cenar.

El joven rodó los ojos con fastidio al escuchar la voz de su madre. Tampoco recordaba cuándo comenzó a hacer ese gesto ante cualquier orden de sus padres.

A regañadientes, comenzó a poner la mesa, gesto que no fue ignorado por su madre.

—¿Te sucedió algo malo, hijo?

—No.

La señora frunció el ceño. Últimamente su hijo respondía de manera muy cortante e indiferente.

—Si te sientes mal puedes ir a descansar a tu habitación. Te guardaremos algo para después si no tienes hambre.

—Como sea.

—¡Viktor!

Esta vez dio un respingo. La voz de su padre era mucho más fuerte y autoritaria que la de su madre.

—¿Por qué contestas de esa manera?

Le costaba más esfuerzo responderle a su padre. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sido castigado. A lo mucho había sido regañado un par de veces, como cualquier padre haría con su hijo. Aún así, no conocía el límite de sus padres y no quería conocerlo, aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? No sé por qué preguntan tanto.

—¿Es por lo de querer estudiar en Moscú? —le preguntó su madre.

¿De verdad su familia era tan ciega? No, no era por estudiar en la estúpida universidad.

Bien pudo decirles eso, pero no pensaba con claridad. Lo único que surgía en su mente eran las palabras de Thomas, de Mila, de cualquiera con quien hubiera andado.

Era como si su corazón sólo fuera capaz de amar a una persona, pero parecía ser que a Dios o a cualquier inútil que hubiera creado el mundo se le hubiera pasado el detalle de colocar a esa persona también en su mundo, porque simplemente no podía dar con ella.

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces qué es, hijo? Has cambiado en los últimos años. Desde que ganaste ese concurso de literatura…

—¿Otra vez con eso?

Cuando Chris le llegó con la noticia de que había ganado el concurso de literatura, la madre de éste buscó a los padres de Viktor para felicitarlos por el hijo tan brillante que tenían, un verdadero genio en la familia.

Los festejos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero tampoco lo hizo el hasta ahora extraño mundo de los adultos.

La publicación de su libro, saber qué hacer con el dinero, el abrirse paso en un lugar donde todos eran mayores que él, le hizo a Viktor descubrir un mundo que no conocía y que le parecía de lo más interesante. Pero para sus padres él sólo era un adolescente, un joven que ni siquiera podía llamarse aún adulto.

Hubo desacuerdos entre las dos partes, pero nunca llegaron al punto de una verdadera discusión hasta que surgió la idea de estudiar en la universidad de Moscú.

—Viktor, cuidado con tus palabras.

—¡Pues dejen de traer el tema del premio a discusión! Ya les dije que no es eso.

—Si nos dijeras qué te pasa…

—¿Qué? ¿Lo van a arreglar? Como si pudieran hacer algo así.

Las palabras le brotaban antes de siquiera pensarlas, al igual que con su expareja hace unos momentos. Sentía que no encajaba, que no podía decirle a nadie la idea disparatada de que no podía amar. Era disparatada, sí, pero cada vez más consistente.

—Viktor, basta ya.

Por un segundo cerró la boca. Su mirada fue de nuevo hacia esa fotografía que había visto. De verdad, ¿cuándo dejó de sonreír así? ¿Y si ya no había marcha atrás?

Le regresó la mirada a su padre. Si ya no había vuelta atrás, entonces que así fuera.

—No, basta ya de ustedes dos.

La voz le tembló casi tanto como sus manos. Conocía a gente de su edad que era más grosero que él, pero eso no importaba, pues cuando nunca eres grosero con tus padres, la primera vez es tan satisfactoria por la adrenalina como lo es de terrorífica.

Caminó hacia la puerta antes de que sus padres pudieran entender con claridad lo que su hijo les decía. Viktor no era así, jamás se había comportado de esa manera con ellos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a su madre llamarlo. Rápidamente, corrió por la calle. Ya era de noche, no sabía a dónde ir y tenía unas ganas contenidas de querer deslindarse de todo.

Lo primero que pensó fue ir a casa de Chris. Hasta que iba doblando la calle fue que se dio cuenta que no llevaba su celular consigo. Soltó una exclamación de fastidio y siguió corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo, pues ni dinero había sacado.

Afortunadamente, Chris no vivía tan lejos, o sino habría pasado un mal rato andando por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, la poca tranquilidad que le había traído el estar cerca de donde estaba su amigo desapareció cuando llegó.

Hasta que vio la casa fue que lo recordó. Por asuntos de negocios, la madre de Chris había tenido que salir. Chris no era como él, pues era un chicho mucho más extrovertido, amigable y, por supuesto, desafiaba la autoridad de su madre (convenientemente cuando ésta no estaba).

La casa era una gran fiesta. Claro que había sido invitado, pero había declinado la oferta. En esos últimos días no quería hablar con nadie.

Sus opciones no eran muchas. No quería regresar a su casa después de lo que pasó y mucho menos quería quedarse varado en la calle. Tan vez estaba siendo imprudente, pero no era un idiota.

Siendo su única opción viable el entrar a la casa de Chris, así lo hizo.

Reconoció compañeros suyos de la escuela y otras personas que nunca había visto. El lugar era un mar de gente.

Cómo fue que dio con Chris es algo que ni él mismo supo. Su amigo se notaba ligeramente ebrio, pero eso no era lo que le molestó a Viktor, pues ambos habían comenzado a beber a escondidas de los adultos desde hace más de un año, como la mayoría de la gente de su edad.

Lo que le molestó era que se sentía confundido, cansado, con un gran hastío por todo, y resultaba que la única persona con la que podría hablar de ello en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.

—¡Viktor! Dijiste que no vendrías.

No podía sacarlo de su propia fiesta para desahogarse con él. Incluso, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que conversar fuera lo que quisiera hacer.

—Al final decidí venir —mintió.

—Es raro de ti, pero me alegra que hayas venido.

Fue lo último que escuchó de su amigo. En el fondo no lo culpaba. ¿Qué iba a saber Chris de lo que pensaba?

Con lo que no podía era con la idea de que su amigo le dijera que no se desesperara. Sentía que todos le dirían eso, que sólo tenía dieciocho años, que claramente no iba a encontrar al amor de su vida al primer momento, que no era el único que pasaba por eso.

Pero no sabía cómo explicarles. No sabía cómo decirles que esa famosa obra con la que ganó el premio de literatura a tan corta edad, con la que recibió tantos elogios y felicitaciones, era en realidad lo que él pensaba de sí mismo.

Había escrito sobre el dolor saber que estás esperando algo y esto jamás aparecerá. Que saber que no es sólo que no has encontrado a la persona indicada, sino que parecía que ésta jamás va a existir.

No eran berrinches de adolescente, no era algún problema biológico con sus hormonas. Era que algo en su interior le decía una y otra vez que él ya había conocido el amor, que ya sabía lo que era estar en los brazos de otro y que ninguna otra persona era capaz de ofrecerle ese calor y armonía que juró alguna vez sentir.

Si decía eso, cualquiera pensaría que había enloquecido. Quizá y así era.

Volteó a su alrededor y tomó uno de los vasos que había cerca. No le importaba qué contuviera, le daba igual. Tardó en acostumbrarse al sabor, no porque fuera malo, sino porque ni siquiera estaba de humor para beber.

No supo qué fue, pero algo le hizo mirar hacia atrás. A lo lejos, entre el mar de gente, unos ojos se estaban posando fijamente sobre él.

Por un instante su corazón dio un vuelco, pero así como apareció, desapareció. Algo tenía la apariencia del chico que le hizo pensar que había visto un espejismo, algo que no era. ¿Pero qué era lo que en realidad había querido ver?

Desde la distancia notaba los rasgos del joven. Era de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos marrones. Algo en esos rasgos había hecho que su corazón saltara, pero ahora que lo veía detenidamente, esa sensación era inexistente.

Se encontró con otros compañeros de clase y conversó con ellos. Conforme más alcohol consumía, más fácil le era hablar. Sólo lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que no estaba con sus padres y que por esa noche no tendría que pensar en ellos. Recordaba lo que había desencadenado todo lo malo en ese día con la ruptura de su relación y buscaba hacer a un lado ese recuerdo como si se tratase de una mosca molesta. Platicaba más, bebía más. Parecía ser que huir de los problemas no era tan malo después de todo.

La fiesta seguía, la música era cada vez más fuerte, los bailes más torpes, los cuerpos más unidos. De nuevo se topó con esos ojos marrones a la lejanía, y ahora que enfocar le era complicado, extrañamente deseaba que esa lejanía desapareciera.

No fue el único, pues como si se tratase de una invocación silenciosa, el joven se acercó a él.

Comenzaron a bailar, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a él, pareciendo que al otro no le importaba la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

No recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela, por lo que imaginaba que conocía a Chris de otro lado. Normalmente para conversar le habría preguntado su nombre, a qué escuela iba, qué le gustaría estudiar; sólo que no esta vez. Quizá fuera que tenía dieciocho años, quizá que acababa de terminar una relación de medio año, quizá que quería olvidarlo todo, pero no tenía ni un mínimo interés en saber quién era la persona que tenía delante de él, sólo que esas tibias manos sobre su nuca le provocaban una sensación agradable.

Cuando se perdieron entre sus miradas, Viktor descubrió algo maravilloso, que era increíble no ponerle un nombre a alguien que no te sirve más que para un momento. Lo más increíble de todo era que estaba seguro que el otro pensaba lo mismo de él. Si no podía amar, no tenía sentido alguno que fuera amado. Era mejor así, era más sencillo.

Dejándose llevar por el recién descubrimiento, besó al joven. Al inicio sintió cómo ese cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, tal vez porque no había contemplado el llegar tan lejos. Viktor no lo culpaba, ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Para cuando pasó la sorpresa, los labios ajenos se abrieron para darle más acceso. Evidentemente, aceptó la invitación.

Su mano viajaba entre sus cabellos negros, su nariz rozaba con la otra, sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura hasta la cadera. Cuando al fin pensó hablar, se dio cuenta que hasta ahora no habían compartido palabra alguna.

—Sígueme.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió entre las personas que hacían caso omiso de ellos. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de visitas que tan bien conocía, pues era como su segunda recamara propia de tantas veces que había estado en casa de Chris.

Apenas cerró la puerta, el joven lo tiró sobre la cama. Era extraño tener un cuerpo encima del suyo del que no sabía nada. Se dejó besar y recorrió con sus manos tanto de esa piel como pudo, tratando de hacer a un lado una voz casi inexistente en su mente que le decía que ese día ya había hecho muchas tonterías, que no era hora de hacer una más.

Gimió cuando su pantalón fue hecho a un lado con rapidez y esa boca tan cálida comenzó a explorar su anatomía tan necesitada ya de atención.

No tendría que dar explicaciones al día siguiente, no tendría que prometer un amor que no podría dar, no tendría que hacer nada al respecto con esa persona.

Se sentía tan bien no tener que hacerse responsable de nada que era casi irreal. Tan fácil le fue salirse de su casa, beber tanto como quisiera, tener sexo sin condiciones. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que deshacerse de todo era así de sencillo?

Para cuando despertó al día siguiente, estaba solo en la habitación. No sintió nada en lo absoluto al ver la cama vacía.

Un dejo de culpa apareció. Se sentía extraño por haber tenido sexo con un desconocido, pero no era eso lo que le causaba culpa. Era el rostro de su madre preocupada lo que lo llevó a vestirse y dirigirse hacia su casa. Se alegró de no encontrar a Chris ni a nadie cuando salió de la habitación.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar por la puerta.

Como se imaginó, sus padres estaban sentados en el sillón. Voltearon con velocidad cuando lo vieron entrar. Su madre se puso de pie y caminó con prisa hacia él, pero reconsideró el abrazarlo cuando vio su rostro.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Su padre, siempre tan dulce y amigable, tenía una mirada severa.

—Con Chris —contestó con cierto desinterés, aunque el peso de esa mirada sobre él lo sofocaba.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar. No puedes simplemente irte de la casa en medio de la noche. Estábamos muy preocupados.

—¿No ven que estoy bien?

—Ese no es el punto, Viktor.

—Ve a tu habitación. Parece ser que en estos momentos es imposible hablar contigo —le dijo su padre antes de dirigirse hastiado hacia su estudio.

Viktor se fue molestó y cerró con un gran golpe la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió con cinismo al pensar que si su padre estaba molesto con él por irse toda la noche, quién sabe cómo se pondría si supiera lo que estuvo haciendo.

Prendió la computadora y buscó la página de la universidad de Moscú. No le importaba lo que le fueran a decir, él iba a entrar ahí, a irse de esa ciudad que ya no soportaba, a hacer lo que más le gustara hacer en otro lugar.

Porque todo era más sencillo así. Tenía que dejar de ponerle nombre a las cosas, tenía que comenzar a dejar de darle tanta importancia a los demás. A final del día, no les debía nada, no tenía la obligación de devolverles algo.

Pensó lo mismo que el día anterior. Esa persona que tanto deseaba tener a su lado, que estaba seguro de que era quien le traería felicidad, era sólo un espejismo, no existía. No daría con esa persona ni un año, ni en veinte, porque simplemente no estaba en ese mundo.

No le importaba que lo llamaran loco. Él estaba seguro de lo que pensaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Lo único que tenía con total certeza era que nunca se había sentido tan bien como en la noche anterior, y lo repetiría tantas veces fuera necesario para desaparecer esa ridícula ilusión de que esa persona a la que amó tanto desapareció. Porque era eso, una ilusión, y él se encargaría de sepultarla tan profundo que ya no le hiciera falta.


	15. La búsqueda - parte V

Apretó con fuerza las caderas que tenía entre sus manos mientras sentía el alivio del orgasmo expandirse desde sus genitales hasta sus extremidades. Unas estocadas más acompañaron al último jadeo antes de salir del cuerpo de… ¿cuál era su nombre?

Cayó de lado, recuperando la respiración. Se sentía mareado, y no era para menos. Primero la reunión de escritores en ese café donde lo que menos se bebía era esa amarga bebida, luego el bar donde lo entrevistaron debido al segundo tiraje de su último libro; por último, otra salida más con los "artistas" rusos más reconocidos de su época. Pláticas de arte, filosofía, política, cine y entretenimiento carnal. De todas ellas, Viktor sólo puso atención a la última.

El joven de 23 años abrió los ojos al sentir un cálido cuerpo recargarse contra el suyo. Con incomodidad lo retiró, aunque el resto de su caballerosidad cotidiana le impidió hacerlo con brusquedad.

—Que rápido te deshaces de mí —rió quedamente una voz femenina.

—¿Me puedo deshacer de algo que nunca fue mío? —Pasó sus manos por el rostro para relajarlo. Tenía nauseas.

—¿Todos los hombres ebrios hacen esas preguntas o sólo son los que se dedican a las letras y a la pintura?

La desconocida mujer parecía ser la única entretenida por la conversación. Su sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, símbolo de cinismo y burla, fue lo que captó la atención de Viktor en un primer lugar. Ahora sólo quería que desapareciera ella y su mueca lo más pronto posible.

—Es una mala costumbre. La verdad es que yo también odio ese ambiente intelectual. Siempre lo hice.

El recibir una respuesta fue para ella lo mismo que tener permiso para volver a acercarse a él. Esta vez, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas, volvió a recostarse al lado del ruso, cuidando de darle su espacio para no incomodarlo más. Lo cierto era que le agradaba la compañía de él.

—¿Siempre? Hablas como un hombre de cuarenta. Y por cómo me hiciste tuya hace unos minutos, dudo mucho que tengas esa edad. —Retiró con cuidado el cabello platinado de Viktor, pero lo que se encontró fueron cansinos ojos azules. —Hagamos esto más humano. ¿Cómo terminaste en este mundo que tanto odias?

Viktor suspiró y levantó la vista. Lo cierto era que no quería hablar, pero el cabello azabache y los exóticos ojos marrones de la chica le impidieron callarse. Quizá y hablando se le irían las nauseas.

—No sé en qué momento fue. No tengo una historia extravagante y escandalosa como la mayoría de la gente de este ambiente. —Levantó un poco su cuerpo y se recargó en un codo para verla mejor. —Mi familia me amaba y yo a ellos. Crecí en un ambiente de lo más pacífico y agradable, rodeado de gente que me apreciaba y admiraba. Era tanto el amor que recibía que dudo que alguien no envidiara mi vida.

—¿Y te cansaste del amor?

—No, de esa clase de amor uno nunca se cansa. De lo que me cansé fue de no poder devolverlo de la misma manera. —Con su mano libre, recorrió los dedos por el largo cabello carbón de ella. —Una niña me dijo que me quería hace ya años. Después de ella vino otra, y luego vinieron más, hombres y mujeres por igual. Uno tras otro fueron desapareciendo de mi vida cuando entendieron que jamás iba a sentir lo mismo que ellos.

—Seguramente escribiste tanto de esos sentimientos que ya no pudiste sentirlo. Ningún niño de quince años escribe sobre el amor de la misma manera que un hombre abandonado. No creí tu edad cuando vi tu biografía en el libro hace ya varios años.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Sonrió de lado. —¿Una admiradora? Esa historia breve… de no haber sido por ella no habría llegado tan lejos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una puta letrada. Los libros nunca me impidieron ganar dinero con mi cuerpo.

—Eres más agradable que todos esos idiotas allá abajo en el bar. Pero no, no creo que escribir de amor te haga dejar de sentirlo. Quizá y sólo estoy maldito.

—¿Y esa maldición te trajo aquí? Un joven escritor ruso, cansado de buscar el amor, ebrio y malhumorado, acariciando el cabello de una puta de quien no sabe ni el nombre.

—Haces que suene peor de lo que realmente es.

Viktor tenía pensado continuar con la conversación hasta caer dormido, sólo para despertar preguntándose qué pasó el día anterior y de qué habló; mas no fue así. Su celular, oculto bajo sus pantalones en el piso, sonó tan fuerte que Viktor se preguntó si era el volumen alto del aparato o su dolor de cabeza.

Como pudo, salió del enredo de las sábanas que parecían querer retenerlo más tiempo. Iba a maldecir a la persona que le estuviera llamando a las tres de la mañana, pero al ver que era Chris, contestó de mala gana.

—Estoy en la entrada del bar, estamos en invierno y no pienso ser el primero en morir de los dos. Así que sal como mejor se te dé la gana, pero te quiero aquí afuera en dos minutos.

Viktor sonrió vagamente y colgó la llamada sin responder. Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás para luego sentir un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—¿Una de esas personas que tanto te ama? —Por primera vez, su voz sonaba dulce.

—La que más me ha de amar a pesar de las estupideces que hago. Creo que también se siente culpable por ser el que me metió en este mundo.

—Entonces no lo hagas esperar.

De no haber sido por ella, habría tardado más tiempo en dar con su ropa. Para cuando estuvo listo, su celular nuevamente sonó. Esta vez ya no contestó.

—¿Qué harás tú? —Al estar ligeramente más sobrio que antes, recobró con más naturalidad su amabilidad de siempre, olvidado que hace un rato la estaba penetrando mientras rasgaba su piel.

—Supongo que esperar a uno de tus amigos intelectuales de allá abajo. No creo que tarde en subir alguno. —La naturalidad con la que habló la hizo sonar como si hablara de la nevada de esa noche.

—Suerte, entonces. Como consejo, cóbrales más de lo que ellos te digan. Esos inútiles tienen más dinero del que quieren admitir, incluido yo.

Extendió la mano con billetes, pero para cuando éstos tocaron la mano de ella, ésta le devolvió su mano con suavidad.

—No le cobro a las personas con quienes pueda mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras.

Viktor volvió a guardar el dinero. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo en la puerta. Por unos segundos, consideró el preguntarle su nombre, pero, desanimado, regresó la vista a la puerta y la abrió. Ya se sabía el final de esa clase de historias.

Bajó las rechinantes escaleras y dio nuevamente con el escandaloso bar. Hubo gente en peores condiciones que las de él llamándolo, pero los ignoró fácilmente, como si fueran sillas y mesas.

Al llegar a la entrada, no tuvo que abrirla, pues ésta dejó entrar el aire helado de Rusia cuando una mano entró para jalarlo. El viento helado y la nevada le llegaron como una cachetada en el rostro. En su estado, ignoró que nieve se apartaba de él cual mosca asustada cuando éste trataba de desviarla con su mano.

—Sube al auto.

Tambaleante, llegó hasta el vehículo, al cual se subió sin dudar. El sentir la falta de viento y nieve lo reconfortó. Por unos segundos hubo silencio, hasta que la otra puerta se abrió y Chris se sentó a su lado. Prendió el carro rápidamente y comenzó a andar hacia su casa.

En todo el trayecto no hubo plática. Y no había motivo para que la hubiera, pues ése era el escenario de bastantes fines de semana. A esas alturas, las pláticas sólo habrían sido repetitivas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del suizo, Viktor apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sólo quería dormir y olvidar todo al día siguiente. Pero Chris no le dio ese lujo tan fácilmente. Lo empujó para que se sentara en el amplio sillón del departamento y él se sentó en el mueble de enfrente, encarándolo.

—¿Sabías que el dinero ganado por escribir se puede gastar en cosas más beneficiosas? Digo, quizá y no estabas enterado.

—No empieces, Chris. Suficiente castigo tengo con el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Castigo? Por tus crímenes deberías pagar con algo más que un dolor de cabeza.

—A veces cometer un crimen es sólo para justificar el castigo que merecemos por nacer.

—No intentes escudarte detrás de Dostoyevski*. Es más, ¿sabes qué? ¡para qué lo intento siquiera! Cuando estás así de ebrio es imposible hablar contigo; sólo hablas de escritores, mujeres y estupideces. Ya mañana te volveré a recordar que hoy fue el cumpleaños de tu madre.

—¡¿El qué?! —Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie.

—No, no. Ahora pasaras el resto de la noche pensando en eso. Te lo mereces. —Chris lo regresó a su lugar e hizo que Viktor se recostara. El ruso puso algo de resistencia al inicio, pero el sueño y cansancio terminaron ganando. Al final, cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol y su radiante luz era la fuente principal de odio y desesperación para Viktor. Su garganta estaba seca, su cuerpo dolía, pero no se comparaba al dolor de su cabeza. Trató de entreabrir los ojos una vez más con la esperanza de que la luz tuviera más condolencia con él.

Poco a poco, se comenzó a sentar en el sofá donde durmió. Como reflejo, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza como si ésta se fuera a caer.

—Viktor…

Su vista nublada dio en una de las esquinas del departamento. Trató de abrir más los ojos, pero de verdad la luz lo estaba encegueciendo.

Por un momento pensó que era la prostituta de el día anterior, pero no. Enfocó más la mirada y distinguió unos rasgos más marcados, de cabello corto pero una mirada claramente más bella que la de la chica. Nuevamente, ¿quién era él?

—¡Viktor!

Sintió un ligero golpe en su nuca. Desde la adolescencia ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas muestras de afecto de su mejor amigo.

—No grites… —susurró.

—Me ofendió que te llamara más la atención una pared y no yo. Ten —dijo mientras le daba un vaso con agua y unas pastillas—, me lo agradecerás luego.

Sin chistar, Viktor introdujo las pastillas en su boca y se terminó el agua. Chris pensó que éste volvería a dormirse, pero se puso de pie rápidamente, haciendo que su presión arterial bajara y por un momento perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Primero, a darme una ducha; luego voy a la casa de mis padres.

Chris iba a decirle algo más, pero dejó que la culpa y el remordimiento se hicieran cargo del resto.

Para cuando Viktor regresó, ya tenía una apariencia más decente, aunque era evidente que no había tenido una larga noche de dulces sueños en su cama.

—¿Irás en el metro?

—Suficiente hiciste por mí ayer. No te voy a pedir más favores.

Salió del departamento, mentalizándose de que el día iba a ser largo y complicado. Se sentía terrible por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su madre, y más recordando qué estuvo haciendo esa noche. Ella jamás le diría algo así, pero Viktor sentía que los había decepcionado terriblemente desde los 18 años, cuando se fue da la casa.

Fue directo a la estación sin comprar ningún regalo, pues sentía que con él sólo delataría su vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Parecía ser ya medio día, pues bastante gente andaba caminando por ahí. Chris tuvo razón, esas pastillas ya le habían quitado el dolor de cabeza y ahora se encontraba enormemente agradecido con él.

Tomó la línea del metro que lo llevaría a la casa en la que vivió por años. A pesar de que se sentía mejor, era obvio que su cuerpo resentía los excesos a los que luego lo llevaba.

Un ligero toque en su brazo lo hizo voltear. Debido a que estaba sentado, el niño enfrente de él quedó a la altura de sus ojos. Lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa, mientras sostenía un libro con su mano. Su madre tenía su mano en el hombro de él, apoyándolo desde atrás.

—Es el escritor Viktor Nikiforov, ¿verdad? —dijo ella al ver que su hijo seguía embobado viéndolo.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó tratando de mantener una compostura madura.

—Mi hijo es fanático de los cuentos para niños que escribiste. Vamos —mandó a su pequeño dándole un ligero empujón—, pídele lo que querías desde que lo viste.

El niño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Extendió el libro hasta que éste quedó frente a Viktor.

—¿Me da su autógrafo?

Viktor le sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello del pequeño, despeinándolo. Tomó el libro y escribió la primera dedicatoria que pasó por su cabeza, junto con su firma.

La señora, antes de despedirse, le preguntó por qué esos fueron los únicos cuentos para niños que hizo, a lo que Viktor respondió que esos los escribió antes de volverse un escritor famoso. Ahora normalmente escribía novelas más largas y elaboradas que quizá aburrirían a los niños.

Al verlos irse, genuinamente se preguntó qué había sido de ese niño que alguna vez él también fue. Sonriente, imaginativo, creativo y divertido. Iba a sonar ridículo, pero desde la primera novia que tuvo, las cosas en su vida cambiaron drásticamente hasta que terminó convertido en lo que era ahora.

No, no había sido la relación. A veces se olvidaba que algo anterior a eso había sucedido. Fue esa noche en la que aquella dulce criatura de penetrante mirada lo acosó en sueños y, más adelante, el resto de su vida. Incluso esa mañana apareció una vez más, como tantas veces lo hacía en rincones, sueños y ojos marrones de otras personas.

Levantó la vista nuevamente hacia aquél niño y su madre, ahora sentados unos asientos más lejos. El pequeño lo saludó tímidamente con la mano. Viktor estaba levantando su mano para devolver el saludo cuando una fuerte sacudida lo llevó directo al suelo.

Mientras caía, sus oídos quedaron sordos tras el estridente sonido de una explosión. Las luces se apagaron y un nuevo estallido acompañó al primero.

Viktor se encontraba aturdido, invadido por el instintivo terror producto del deseo natural de supervivencia. El que su cuerpo agudizara sus sentidos le hizo creer que todo pasó en cámara lenta, pero en realidad todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Para cuando tomó aire después de la caída, la explosión en el vagón de al lado ya había logrado su efecto. El peso de algo grande y duro cayó encima de él, aplastando su tórax. Antes de desmayarse, asustado y estrangulado, pensó en que el dolor era insoportable. Después de eso, perdió la conciencia.

O quizá no.

Abrió los ojos dando una fuerte bocanada de aire, sólo para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una cueva. Extrañado por no sentir sus costillas presionadas y sus pulmones a salvo, se puso de pie poco a poco. Quizá y estaba soñando.

Totalmente desorientado, caminó con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero una curiosidad ajena a su naturaleza le hacia dar un paso tras otro. Debía ser un sueño, pues sólo en ellos se reacciona de manera tan natural a eventos incoherentes.

Un paso, dos, tres; perdió la cuenta de cuántos llevaba después de un tiempo.

En una de las vueltas que dio, tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando vio dos siluetas iluminadas por una luz blanca y cálida. Creyó que se desmayaría por la impresión cuando alcanzó a distinguirse a sí mismo frente a una figura encapuchada. Al inicio consideró en salir huyendo de ahí, pero guiado por esa imperiosa curiosidad, se mantuvo firme. De verdad, parecía un sueño.

Escuchó las palabras provenientes de esa rasposa y vieja voz del sujeto encapuchado. No era su idioma, pero se sorprendió de estar entendiendo todo lo que éste decía. Eran palabras que recordaban a una especie de advertencia.

—La unión de dos almas es una condena, no un regalo. Nadie desearía peor castigo para la inocente y frágil vida humana. Lo que viviste no fue amor. Esto que sientes, que te carcome, que te asfixia, lo es. Puede terminar todo ahora o continuar. ¿Qué decides?

Quiso meditar un poco en las palabras que escuchó, pero su otro yo lo distrajo al caer de rodillas frente al otro hombre.

—Quiero verlo una vez más.

Después de eso, la luz del fuego que iluminaba la sala desapareció, quedando todo a oscuras.

Viktor sintió tanto frío como jamás en su vida había sentido. Ni siquiera el helado viento invernal de su tierra natal podía ser así. Dio unos pasos esperando llegar a su otro yo. Andando a tientas, sintió un cuerpo en el suelo, pasando sus dedos por encima hasta llegar a la mano del otro.

En eso, una ola de recuerdos a la que ya estaba acostumbrado de toda su vida inundó su mente. La diferencia estaba en que esta vez no había huecos, no había lugar a dudas de que eran recuerdos. Toda una vida apareció frente a él y entonces, finalmente, sintió que recordaba quién era él.

Recordó ser príncipe y luego rey; en cómo luchaba batallas feroces con su mejor arma: el hielo; recordó a su mejor amigo y hermano, cómo siempre estuvo a su lado hasta en los últimos momentos; su dulce madre y su insensible padre; todo, todo lo recordaba. Pero lo más importarte, aquello que desde los quince años era un cruel vacío en su corazón, fue llenado por el recuerdo de aquél que fue y seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Yuri inundó su corazón y mente, apareciendo finalmente en sus memoria sin ninguna clase de represión.

Abrió los ojos, aterrado por lo que, como un golpe severo, taladraba en su mente.

Trató de recordar. Primero estuvo en casa de Chris, luego en el metro y de ahí a un lugar del que dudaba que realmente existiera en este mundo; todo eso para parar en un… ¿hospital?

Se sintió despertar de un sueño profundo, pues realmente había sido así. Abrió más los ojos, con alarma, y ésta no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar cuando se vio con vendajes en su cuerpo y tubos conectados a través de su piel.

Una enfermera entró, acompañada de un médico. Ésta le pidió que se tranquilizara, pero era algo imposible de pedir para la pobre mente de Viktor, frustrada entre lo que estaba seguro eran los recuerdos de su vida pasada y el terror de verse en ese estado.

Tuvo que ser inyectado para poder calmarlo, haciendo que cayera en un profundo dormir sin sueños.

Para cuando despertó por segunda vez, ya se encontraba más sereno, apenas y recordando la primera vez que despertó. Volteó suavemente y se llevó la sorpresa de que, sentado al lado de su cama, estaba Chris, mirándolo con los ojos más esperanzados que jamás hubiera visto.

—Chris… —Alcanzó a decir a pesar de tener la máscara de oxígeno y su garganta adolorida. Mas eso no le importó. ¡Era a Chris a quien tenía delante!

—Sí, soy yo. Vaya susto que nos diste a todos. Tus padres están afuera y…

—¡Chris! —Tosió después de levantar su voz, pero de verdad tenía que decirlo. —Eres tú…

—Sí, ya te dije que soy yo. En serio, creo que en lugar de fractura de costillas tienes una en la cabeza.

—No, no entiendes… —La frustración de no darse a entender lo estaba enfureciendo. —Chris, volviste a mi lado, volviste a acompañarme… —De nuevo la tos apareció.

Chris mantuvo los ojos abiertos, ya sin decir palabra alguna. Parecía ser que, por primera vez, los dos se entendían claramente.

El suizo tomó la débil mano de Viktor, acercándola a su frente. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero el llanto comenzó a atacar y le impidió hablar. Viktor sentía el temblor de las manos y frente de su amigo. Así estuvo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la mirada, aún sin soltar su mano. Era una sonrisa genuina.

—Bienvenido, su alteza.


	16. La búsqueda - parte VI

Viktor no pudo decir nada por un tiempo. Su mente era una tormenta de preguntas y no encontraba con cuál comenzar.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —habló finalmente Chris, levantando sus lentes para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus largas pestañas—, pero por favor, espera un poco más. Tus padres están allá afuera y están preocupados como no tienes una idea. Déjalos pasar para que te saluden, mientras yo trataré de tranquilizar a los reporteros para que no pasen.

—¿Reporteros? —preguntó Viktor totalmente desorientado.

—La joven promesa de la escritura casi muere en un atentado terrorista en el metro de San Petersburgo, ¡por supuesto que hay reporteros allá afuera!

Viktor escuchaba todo aquello como un eco. Su vida pasada y la presente chocaban como opuestos.

—Viktor, sólo un par de horas, por favor. Te prometo que contestaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero por ahora, sé la persona que has sido todo este tiempo.

Aceptó de mala gana la solicitud, pues no tenía más alternativa.

De esa forma, Chris salió de la habitación, encontrándose en los asientos del pasillo a dos adultos sosteniendo las manos del otro con evidente preocupación en sus rostros. Al ver al suizo, se pusieron de pie en un instante.

—Acaba de despertar. Está conciente, pero debo llamar a la enfermera para que comience su revisión. No queremos que sufra un ataque de pánico como hace unas horas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pareja entró a la habitación. Al ver a su hijo en ese estado, la madre rompió en llanto y se acercó a abrazar de la manera más delicada que pudiera el cuerpo herido de su hijo.

Viktor se dejó abrazar, a fin de cuentas, hace ya muchos años que había dejado de buscar las muestras de afecto de sus padres de aquella manera. Se sintió un completo idiota por haber escapado de la envolvente calidez y del eterno aroma floral que desprendía su madre. ¿En que estuvo pensando todos esos años escapando de ese afecto?

Una caricia en su cabeza por parte de su padre lo llevó a rememorar sus primeros años de vida, cuando las pesadillas lo asaltaban a mitad de la noche y surgía una escena muy similar a la de ese momento. El nudo en la garganta le hizo darse cuenta que aquel niño no había muerto como él llegó a imaginar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Sabía lo que Chris le había dicho, pero la pregunta fue más por no evidenciar su necesidad de llorar que por interés genuino.

—Dos bombas explotaron en el metro, en la línea en la que tu viajabas. Según las noticias, fue un supuesto atentado. Se reportaron tres muertos, pero por suerte tú te encontrabas lo suficientemente lejos como para no estar directamente en la zona de explosión. Aún así, parte de la estructura cayó y terminaste aplastado por ella. Tienes dos fracturas en costillas, aunque según el médico no fueron graves.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal? Todo mi cuerpo se siente entumido y…

—¿No te lo dijo Chris? —dijo su madre, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Duraste una semana en coma, o algo similar —informó su padre—. El médico te hizo estudios pensando que pudo haber sido algún golpe en la cabeza durante la explosión, pero en tus resultados no había daño registrado. Te atendieron en esas condiciones durante estos días. El que despertaras en tal estado de pánico los preocupó, pero ahora parece ser que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Para esas alturas, Viktor imploraba ya no recibir alguna otra noticia que lo hiciera replantearse su mera existencia.

El médico llegó y le hizo sus respectivas revisiones, indicando que, a excepción de la fractura, ya no se encontraba en tan mal estado como hace días.

Y al igual que cuando despertó, Viktor escuchaba todo como si fuera música de fondo. No se sentía interesado en si al día siguiente lo daban de alta, ni en si había sido un ataque terrorista o no la bomba; en su mente hacía un esfuerzo por mantener bajo puerta cerrada y con llave todo aquello que moría por preguntarle a Chris y que sabía que ya no podría retener más tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente lo dieron de alta. Sólo unas horas habían pasado desde que recuperó la conciencia, pero al no encontrar daños cerebrales, sólo les quedó a los médicos dar las respectivas indicaciones para la fractura.

Bajó del carro de sus padres y enfrente suyo se encontró con la casa en la que tantos años había vivido. Se quedaría ahí por una temporada, así que podía ir haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que acostumbrarse a la vida familiar una vez más.

Entró a su antigua habitación. No le sorprendió encontrarla casi vacía, pues así fue como él había decidido dejarla. Estaba lo más básico que se podría encontrar, teniendo mayor parecido a una habitación de huéspedes. No quiso preguntar, pero estuvo seguro que más de una vez se usó para algún pariente con intenciones de pasar una temporada de visita.

Chris se encargó de bajar el equipaje, pues aunque Viktor podía moverse, el dolor al respirar le recordaba que no estaba bien de su interior y que cualquier movimiento brusco podría llevarlo de regreso al hospital.

Los dos amigos se encontraban en la habitación desempacando, o mejor dicho, uno de ellos desempacaba mientras que el otro hacía actividades sin mucho sentido como abrir la ventana y pasar un trapo húmedo por el escritorio para quitar el polvo.

Lo cierto era que, fuera de tales actos, ambos estaban tensos y con sus mentes trabajando a gran velocidad, listos para tener la primera oportunidad a solas y finalmente poder hablar.

Cuando su madre entró en la habitación, ambos reaccionaron con un ligero brinco, muestra de la tensión que no podían dejar a un lado.

—Iremos a comprar ingredientes para la comida. El médico ya nos dijo qué puedes comer, hijo —se centró en éste mientras se asomaba por la puerta—. ¿Chris, te quedarás a ayudarlo a desempacar en lo que regresamos? —Ahora volteó a ver al susodicho.

—¡Claro, señora! —Viktor rió vagamente por el tono dramático con el que el otro respondió. Parecían niños ocultándole algo a los adultos.

—De acuerdo. Hijo, no hagas mucho esfuerzo. Trata de descansar.

Apenas escucharon la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse, Chris se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, mientras que Viktor se sentaba lentamente en la cama, adolorido.

Los segundos pasaban y ahora parecía que todo el ánimo por hablar que tuvieron la noche anterior y esa mañana se había esfumado. Lo cierto era que no sabían por dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué fue de mí después de que morí? —Ni en su peor estado de ebriedad habría preguntado semejante incongruencia.

—¿Con eso empieza el interrogatorio? —le interpeló mientras pasaba su mano por su rubio cabello.

—Tengo preguntas peores, como por ejemplo, por qué no me dijiste nada todos estos años. —Viktor lo miró bastante más serio. Chris entendió que no estaba hablando con ningún ingenuo.

—De acuerdo, prefiero empezar con la primera pregunta —dijo, para después dar un largo suspiro, muestra de que el tema les llevaría tiempo. —Bien, aquí voy. La mañana siguiente después de que te fuiste fue un verdadero caos. La familia real pensó que había sido un secuestro por parte de la rebelión que quedaba del reino del metal, pero logré convencerlos de que no había sido así, o sino una nueva guerra habría comenzado contra los contados enemigos que quedaban.

»Los días pasaron y no dábamos con tu paradero. Yo sabía que tu plan era irte, pero nunca me dijiste a dónde, así que hacía lo posible por fingir ayudar en tu búsqueda pero tratando de no encontrarte realmente. Algo dentro de mí decía que habías muerto, pero no tenía pruebas.

—Y no las ibas a tener. Morí dentro de una cueva, así que no es de sorprenderse el que no me encontraran.

—¿Cueva?

Callaron y se miraron fijamente cuando entendieron que no estaban siguiendo el mismo hilo de la historia.

—Sí, una cueva —replicó. Ahora que sus recuerdos habían regresado, no tenía duda de aquella siniestra escena en ese húmedo y frío lugar en la que encontró su muerte.

—Viktor, tu cadáver fue encontrado dos semanas después de tu desaparición a las orillas de un río. Tu cuerpo ya comenzaba a estar en mal estado, pero aún tenías una flecha clavada a la altura del corazón. Obviamente fue un asesinato.

—No, Chris. —Rió vagamente a causa de la incredulidad—. ¿Ahora me vienes con que los recuerdos que recuperé son erróneos? —El enojo aumentaba conforme más palabras pronunciaba.

—Yo no dije eso. Si tu dices que moriste en una cueva, entonces así fue. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que días después tu cadáver en el río contó otra historia.

—¿Y qué sucedió, entonces?

—No lo sé. Y como somos los únicos ahora que volvimos a este mundo, quizá nunca lo sabremos —dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus ojos para relajar el rostro—. Mira, seguiré contándote qué sucedió. ¿Querías mi versión? Pues aquí la tienes.

Viktor no contestó y dejó que su amigo continuara con la anécdota.

—Independientemente de lo que haya pasado, así fue como te encontramos. Confirmamos que la flecha no tenía el estilo ni del reino del metal ni de la roca, por lo que no pudimos dar con el culpable. De esa manera dimos paso a tu funeral. El hijo de tu tío Yakov subió al trono. El resto fue la reconstrucción del reino del hielo, nada que no te puedas imaginar.

—¿Y qué fue de ti? —preguntó ahora con un poco de culpabilidad y tristeza por recordar que sus caminos se habían separado.

—Bueno —De repente su mirada recordó a la de un anciano hablando de sus años de juventud—, tuve que seguir con mi vida. Me convertí en el consejero del nuevo rey y poco después contraje matrimonio con un omega de quien me enamoré perdidamente. —La nostalgia en su sonrisa respaldaba lo que decía—. Tuve dos hijos y una hija, años más tarde tuve cinco nietos; para cuando morí, el sexto bisnieto venía en camino.

—¡¿Bisnieto?!

—Morí a los 102 años.

Viktor se hubiera desplomado en la cama, pero la fractura no se lo permitió. Sólo se limitó a ver hacia arriba, negando en señal de incredulidad, aunque aún con una ligera sonrisa. Estaba pasmado por tal dato.

—Pensar que viviste tantos años… Supongo que ya es muy tarde para decirlo, pero te pido perdón por haberte dejado tan pronto. Pudimos haber sido amigos toda una vida. De verdad, lo lamento.

—Ahora podemos hacerlo. Viktor, tienes una nueva oportunidad delante de ti. Las cosas son muy diferentes a ese entonces. Aún puedes tener una relación agradable con tus padres, aún podemos ser amigos hasta envejecer, aún puedes…

Calló de repente, queriéndose morder la lengua. Pero sabía bien que el tema era inevitable, pues era el principal.

—Encontrar a Yuri.

Chris se levantó tan rápido de su silla que Viktor se sobresaltó. Su ceño se veía fruncido mientras que su andar lo llevaba de una esquina de la habitación a la otra. Puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, haciendo el ademán de morderse las uñas como Viktor lo veía hacer tantas veces antes de un examen en la escuela. Al final regresó la mirada a su amigo, como si volviera a ser conciente de su presencia.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Creo que una parte de mí lo recuerda a la perfección, cada detalle de su rostro, su voz y los años que estuvimos juntos; pero la otra parte se niega a revivir el dolor de cuando lo perdí. Sólo tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo último, como una vieja cicatriz que no puedo traer de regreso. Quizá un día pueda traer completamente los recuerdos.

Chris se sentó nuevamente, ahora al lado de Viktor en su cama. Su mano se veía temblorosa y rojiza en la punta donde había mordisqueado hace unos segundos.

—Tengo una cosa más qué decirte. Una noche, a mi ya tan avanzada edad, entró a mi habitación una criatura de lo más tétrica. Por las pinturas en los cuentos lo reconocí. Era uno de los sabios de las montañas.

»No supe cómo entró ni qué quería. A la edad que yo tenía, pocas cosas me impresionaban ya. Llegó con la noticia de que esa noche moriría, lo cual me pareció razonable. Después de eso, me dijo que había vivido de manera honrada, respetable y digna de ser un ejemplo, pero que no podría encontrar la paz tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué?

—A sus palabras, un fuerte deseo mío no se completó a pesar de los largos años por los que pasé. No encontraría la paz hasta cumplirlo.

—¿Y qué era eso?

—El saber que la persona que más aprecié en toda mi vida era feliz. El saber que tú serías feliz.

Viktor no supo cómo la saliva recorrió su garganta, pues hizo un esfuerzo enorme. Trató de decirle que no debió haber vivido con ese remordimiento, pero una voz en su interior le preguntó qué habría hecho él en su lugar. Al entender que él habría dado lo que fuera por volver a ver a su amigo sonreír nuevamente, dejó de cuestionar lo que Chris le decía.

—¿Qué te respondió el sabio?

—Me dijo que en tus últimos momentos de vida suplicaste el volver al lado de Yuri. Me dijo que volverías a una vida en donde los dos estuvieran. Yo… —meditó unos instantes antes de contestar—. Yo pedí estar al lado tuyo nuevamente y lograr de alguna manera esa felicidad.

—Pues cumplió su palabra. Estamos juntos nuevamente. —Se puso de pie con suavidad para ver a su amigo cara a cara—. Y esta vez pienso conseguir lo que antes perdí tan rápido.

—Viktor, entiendo la emoción que tienes en estos momentos, pero intenta enfriar un poco tu mente. ¿Recuerdas que también me ibas a preguntar por qué no te dije en todos estos años la verdad? Bien, tenía miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar, pero más allá de eso, tenía miedo de romper con el ciclo natural de las cosas.

—¿Ciclo natural?

—Naciste sin tus recuerdos y apenas ayer los obtuviste, has pasado 23 años de tu vida sin Yuri, quien hasta ahora no ha dado señales de encontrarse al menos en este país. ¿No lo entiendes? Quizá y estén en el mismo universo, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, no estén destinados a volver a encontrarse.

Se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo cuando Viktor lo vio de la misma forma que el rey del hielo veía algo que no fuera de su agrado.

—Eres tú el que no lo entiende, Chris —Sus palabras sonaban irritadas—. ¿Sabes por qué mi vida se volvió tan miserable? ¿Sabes por qué me fui de esta casa a pesar de las súplicas de mi madre? ¿Sabes por qué me dejé hundir por el entorno que tanto odio? ¡Todo fue porque no supe cómo llenar ese vacío que Yuri dejó el día en que desapareció de mi lado! ¿Piensas que puedo ser feliz sin él? Dime si me veías feliz cuando no duraba ni dos días sobrio, cuando ibas a buscarme a casa de un desconocido sólo para encontrarme drogado con él o ella, cuando la universidad consideró expulsarme a mí, su mejor alumno… ¿Acaso me veías feliz? Ni en esta vida ni en la anterior pude llenar eso que tanto me hace falta para no caer en la locura y la desesperación. Pero ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca. ¡Estoy decidido a encontrar a Yuri!

Su amigo bajó la mirada, pero resuelto, la levantó nuevamente.

—Vine a este mundo a ayudarte a encontrar lo que no tuviste antes. Si para ti eso está al lado de Yuri, tienes mi total apoyo.

Se levantó de la cama para quedar a la altura de su amigo y le sonrió antes de darle un delicado golpe en su nuca, más por costumbre que por querer hacerle daño.

—Eres un tonto sin remedio, pero supongo que yo también lo soy por ayudarte en esta locura. Aún tengo mucho qué contarte y enseñarte, pero creo que podrás jugar con lo poco que quedan de tus poderes sobre el hielo después de la hora de la comida.

—¡¿Mis qué?!

Chris rió fuertemente mientras salía de la habitación del ruso, haciendo caso omiso a su ataque de preguntas.

—No, Chris, ¡vuelve aquí! ¿De qué estás hablando?


	17. La búsqueda - parte VII

**Invierno**

La nieve caía juguetonamente sobre el guante de tela, únicamente ahí, haciendo reír al dueño de tal prenda cual niño pequeño.

Chris lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, al parecer no muy conciente de la expresión que tenía en su rostro; pero es que no era para menos, hace ya años que no veía a Viktor sonreír tan genuinamente.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer con el hielo y la nieve? —preguntó Viktor, sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos.

—Me temo que no mucho. En nuestro otro mundo los poderes se manifestaban a una edad muy temprana y hasta un niño pequeño podía hacer más de lo que haces tú ahora. Si pudieras hacer lo que antes hacías, lo habrías hecho instintivamente desde hace ya muchos años.

Viktor bajó la mirada con nostalgia. Recordaba al hielo como una extensión de su cuerpo, creando maravillas y catástrofes por igual gracias a ella; pero todo eso era ahora un resto de algo pasado.

Levantó la mano, concentrándose lo más que pudo y poco a poco la nieve empezó a arremolinarse ligeramente delante de él hasta que formó una pequeña bola que terminó en la mano de su creador.

—Podrías practicar. No es como que aquí nunca haya nieve —sugirió Chris—. Quizá y no fue coincidencia que nacieras en Rusia.

—Puede ser. Oye, Chris —canturreó maliciosamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza la bola de nieve—. ¡Toma esto!

En un parpadeo, Chris tenía ahora la cara llena de nieve, cayendo ésta lentamente mientras develaba un rostro con cara de fastidio. Pronto sus labios se curvaron hasta dar paso a la risa.

—¿Tienes seis años?

Viktor rió de regreso. Ese día había reído lo que no hizo durante cuatro o cinco años. Ya no recordaba esa sensación agradable, y vaya que se sentía muy bien. Pero pronto la fractura le recordó de un modo no muy agradable que aún tenía que moverse con cuidado.

—Creo que ya rompimos muchas de las sugerencias del médico por hoy. Vamos a regresar antes de que haga más frío. Además, tengo que irme a mi casa.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero, por lo que el primer lugar al que accedieron fue la cocina. Pasar del frío exterior a la comodidad del hogar y el aroma al café que recientemente su madre preparó le recordó a Viktor que ahora ya no podía dejar de añorar una sensación reconfortante como la de ese momento. Una sensación de calor que sólo Yuri le podía dar.

Lo acompañó a la entrada de la casa para despedirlo, aunque también era para hablar privadamente al menos por unos minutos más.

—Sé que estás ansioso, yo también lo estuve cuando te encontré en el salón de clases hace tiempo, pero por favor, intenta procesar todo lo que has pasado en estos días.

—No me pidas imposibles. Me siento como un hombre sediento al que le dijeron que el agua no está muy lejos de él.

—Esto llevará tiempo. Te lo pido, ten paciencia.

Después de la despedida, Viktor consideró el hacerle caso a su amigo y descansar, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Su mente estaba más despierta de lo que jamás había estado.

Llegada la noche, prendió la luz de las escaleras que llevaban al ático de esa casa. Sabía que ahí estaban muchas de sus pertenencias, algunas arrumbadas con descuido y otras guardadas con añoro.

Con su cansino cuerpo abrió una caja y luego otra, así hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

—Mamá tenía razón. Esto parece más un perro que un caballo.

Vio la amarillenta hoja en la que era evidente que había dibujado un niño pequeño. Pero no eran las habilidades artísticas lo que quería apreciar, sino un detalle que le hizo sentir escalofríos en su nuca.

Ahí, en un rincón de la hoja, al lado de un supuesto castillo, estaba la figura de lo que aparentaba ser un chico de cabellos negros. Viktor pasó sus dedos por encima del gastado color.

—Siempre estuviste ahí… mi amado Yuri. —Su voz se cortó después de la última palabra.

Todo aquel viejo sentimiento de soledad, de falta, de sofocación; todo remitía a un solo nombre, a una sola persona. Era el amor de su vida llamándolo desde la tierna infancia, prometiéndole completud y felicidad en cuanto lo tuviera de frente. Y esa persona se encontraba en ese mundo, en algún lugar quizá cercano, quizá… lejano.

La verdad le cayó duramente. Las palabras de Chris sonaban más coherentes ahora. De entre los miles de millones de humanos en el mundo, de entre los cientos y cientos de países, de entre la infinidad de kilómetros en todo el planeta, ¿cómo daría con una sola persona?

 _«No es momento de ser pesimista, Viktor. No de nuevo. Piensa, todo este tiempo Yuri se ha manifestado incluso sin saber quién era él, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora que está más vivo que nunca en tu memoria?»_ , se planteaba a sí mismo.

Caminó hacia la pequeña ventana del ático, aquella que daba a las oscuras calles. Sin estar muy conciente de la temperatura del exterior, abrió la ventana, dejando que el viento entrara acompañado de la nieve.

Llamó a unos cuantos copos a su mano, los cuales acudieron de inmediato.

—Aún queda un resto de mis poderes, así que…

Abrió los ojos a su máximo y su corazón dio un brinco. Sí había un modo de dar con Yuri.

 _«Suena imposible en este mundo, casi como un sexto sentido, pero antes era tan natural, tan normal llamarnos por medio de nuestros lazos de unión. Dónde estaba el otro, lo que sentía… eso lo podía percibir de manera innata. ¿Qué tanto quedará de eso?»_

Se concentró lo más que pudo, pero nada; el silencio era su único acompañante esa noche.

 _«No, no. No te desesperes. Aprenderás a escuchar a tu otra voz, a tu instinto. No te desesperes, por favor»._ Se sintió extraño por suplicarse a sí mismo, pero se estaba asustando de la angustia que lo embargaba poco a poco.

—No Chris, lo planteé mal. Yo no necesito agua, yo necesito fuego, el fuego de Yuri.

 **Primavera**

 _Ella entró al bar sin temor a no reconocer a nadie. En aquella ciudad de Europa del este, ése había sido su más grande deseo, el ser nadie para nadie, alguien sin historia, sin nombre, sin nada que la atara a otra persona._

 _¿Pero qué iba a saber ella de las incongruencias del destino? Éste es caprichoso, tan caprichoso como puede serlo un niño mimado, y es que lo es. El destino es aquel niño caprichoso siempre deseante de saber hasta dónde puede llegar la imperfecta y débil vida humana._

 _Esa noche, en aquel bar atascado de gente, Emilia entró con la esperanza de volver a pasar desapercibida, sin saber que el caprichoso niño haría de las suyas y la colocaría en el mismo lugar que otro extraño, un extraño definitivamente, pero sin lugar a dudas único, tan único que inevitablemente ella voltearía, y él por igual. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué es otra cosa sino el destino quien une a dos seres entre millones de posibilidades?_

—¡Viktor! Ya es tu turno. Recuerda, sólo te van a hacer preguntas sobre el siguiente libro de la saga. Así que nada de información de tu nueva novela y… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Deja a un lado tu dichoso cuaderno!

Viktor levantó la mirada, evidenciando que su mente estaba absorta en otra cosa, la cual no era la rueda de prensa que tendría lugar en unos segundos.

—Perdón, Georgi. ¿Ya es hora?

—Bendito sea el corazón cristalino de los escritores, pero cómo maldigo su hueca cabeza. ¡Sí, ya es hora!

Se levantó de su silla y entregó el cuaderno al extrovertido miembro de la editorial. Llevaba trabajando con él desde hace unos meses, por lo que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la despistada cabeza del escritor.

Preguntas y más preguntas sobre el tiraje de los libros, posibles continuaciones, finales inesperados; una tras otra aparecían las preguntas a las que Viktor contestaba de manera automática. ¿Cómo explicarles que de todos los presentes, él era el que tenía más preguntas?

Más por costumbre que por intención, recorrió con la mirada el espacio mientras contestaba. No, no estaba ahí. Yuri no estaba en esa sala de congresos de Francia. Un lugar más que tachar de la lista.

Salió de la conferencia aturdido por la ronda de preguntas. Jamás se acostumbraría a eso, al igual que sentía que tampoco se acostumbraría a vivir tanto tiempo sobrio. Ya iban tres meses así y pensaba continuar de esa manera, por más extraño que le pareciera el estar conciente de todo.

—¡Ahí está el hombre de quien todos hablan en estos momentos!

—Ahora no, Chris.

—Venía con noticias para ti, pero si no quieres escucharlas, ése es tu problema.

—¿Qué noticias?

—Pregunté por todos lados, te juro que me acerqué a todos mis contactos posibles en este país y nada, en ningún lugar dijeron haber escuchado el nombre de Yuri.

—Qué sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que el ansioso por encontrarlo soy yo?

Viktor detuvo su andar en la calle e inhaló profundamente el aire aún fresco del atardecer. Se juró no rendirse, así que no era momento para andar de pesimista.

—Bueno, un lugar menos en donde buscar. De todas formas ya sentía yo que aquí no estaba.

—¿Sigues con eso? Ya te lo dije, ese sexto sentido del otro mundo no creo que funcione aquí.

—Soñar no cuesta nada.

 **Verano**

 _—Curioso, ¿no crees? En un momento quieres morir, y al siguiente, te has enamorado._

 _—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa hermosa criatura? —preguntó el señor a su lado._

 _Andréi continuó viéndola de lejos. El suave sonar del piano en el bar se hacía cada vez más lejano. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en aquella dama de cabellera oscura y mirada ensombrecida por la tristeza. Su aire de soledad invitaba a conocerla, a saber cómo llegó ahí, a saber por qué era imposible desprender la vista de sus largas pestañas._

 _—La verdad es… que no lo sé._

Viktor cerró el cuaderno. Lo sabía, Georgi lo iba a matar por no mandarle a tiempo el borrador, pero esa nueva y secreta novela lo tenía absorto desde hace ya medio año. Abiertamente, era una nueva novela para el público adulto; privadamente, era una nueva novela hecha para una persona en particular.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose de frente con Chris al otro lado de la mesa en donde esperaban que el café estuviera listo. Decían que nada se comparaba al café de Italia, pues ahora era el momento perfecto para ver si era cierto.

Mientras esperaba que estuviera listo, miraba por la ventana del establecimiento. Sin duda alguna nada se comparaba a la belleza de las calles de Florencia. Su visita se debía al éxito en ventas que había tenido su saga en ese país, por lo que la firma de libros no era una opción, sino una obligación.

—Tenemos una hora libre antes de irnos con el mar de gente que te espera. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o quieres pasear?

Meses antes, cuando recuperó sus recuerdos, habría dicho que pasear como un pretexto para mirar rostros a su alrededor con la esperanza de que uno de ellos fuera el que tan anheladamente buscaba. Pero no, poco a poco se había vuelto más pasivo en su actividad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero de alguna manera u otra estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que el azar estuviera de su lado.

—Quedémonos aquí.

Chris lo vio fijamente y luego volteó hacia la ventana.

Entendía la tristeza de Viktor. Estaban buscando una aguja en un pajar y bien podría írseles toda una vida en ello.

—¿Qué te dicen tus instintos, Viktor? ¿Alguna señal? —preguntó para animar al joven escritor.

—Sentí que debíamos venir específicamente a Italia en estos días, pero no entiendo aún por qué.

—Quizá y esté aquí. Vamos, has un intento.

—No sé cómo decir esto, Chris, pero a veces siento que a estas alturas tú tienes más ímpetu de buscarlo que yo.

—Bueno, te juré ayudarte a encontrarlo. No tengo ese dichoso instinto que tanto me presumes tener, pero alguno de los dos se tiene que hacer cargo de la esperanza que tan fácilmente pierdes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Regresó la mirada hacia la ventana sin mucho interés— Si el Yuri que yo conozco estuviera en un lugar como éste, sería muy feliz.

—¿Por qué?

Viktor sonrió vagamente mientras su mirada se perdía entre la cantidad enorme de gente en la plaza.

—A Yuri le gustan los días soleados, alegres y tranquilos. Aunque quizá por haber tanta gente se sentiría cohibido y buscaría un lugar menos ajetreado para no ofuscarse.

Sus ojos seguían paseando, buscando puntos estratégicos donde su lindo pelinegro seguramente se sentaría para descansar.

—En el otro mundo no existían, pero seguramente amaría el helado porque le recordaría a mí —rió de tan sólo imaginárselo.

—¿Helado? Viktor, ¡oye, Viktor! ¿Me escuchas?

No, no lo hacía. El ruso movía sus ojos lentamente entre los locales de la plaza, sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos los estaba diciendo en voz alta. Su parpadeo era tan lento que parecía hipnotizado.

—Quizá su favorito sería el de fresa… no, sería el de chocolate. Y se sentaría cerca de la fuente, en la parte menos concurrida y…

Se levantó con tal fuerza de la mesa que todos a su alrededor voltearon a verlo, mezcla del gran ruido que hizo y de las cosas que tiró.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ten cuidado! Tiraste el… el… ¡¿y ahora a dónde vas?!

Poco le importó haber chocado contra una persona en la entrada del local. Sus sentidos se centraban en un solo punto, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, sus pupilas se dilataron y una mezcla de éxtasis con miedo lo embargaba al punto de que sus sentidos se maximizaron.

En su delirio de descripciones sin sentido fue que lo vio. Estaba ahí, en el lugar exacto donde él pensó que Yuri se podría encontrar en una ciudad como aquella. Sentado a la orilla de la fuete, con un libro en una mano y un helado de chocolate en la otra.

¿Que cómo sabía que era Yuri? Sólo lo sabía, y en esos momentos, era lo único que le bastaba.

La cantidad de gente era tal que se desesperó al no dejarlo pasar. La fuente estaba ahí, a unos metros, pero al parecer todos habían decidido subir al camión turístico, todos incluido el joven que llamó su atención.

Llegó a la fuente y, efectivamente, no había nadie.

 _«¡No, no y mil veces no! Estaba aquí, yo lo sé. Vamos, vamos, ¿dónde estás?»_

Giró la vista hacia el camión y ahí lo vio a lo lejos, sentándose junto con otras personas, listo para irse.

No gastó tiempo en tomar aire y corrió nuevamente, pero para su desgracia, el camión ya había arrancado, avanzando y dejando a Viktor con la respiración acelerada mientras detenía poco a poco sus pasos.

Otra respiración acelerada apareció a su lado. Chris se sostuvo de su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¡Ya me imagino mañana en las noticias! "El escritor Viktor Nikiforov se ha visto salir corriendo de un café en Italia para perseguir un camión cual perro." ¿Es así como quieres que te recuerden en este país?

—Chris, ¡era él!

—¿Quién? ¿Yuri? ¡Oh, por favor! —Iba a enojarse con su amigo, pero al ver su mirada perdida en el punto donde arrancó el camión, se calmo y vio lo serio de la situación— ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo?

—Era él, yo lo sé. Estuvo aquí, a unos metros de mí… —Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

—No vayas a sufrir un ataque de nervios en estos momentos. Mira, trataré de localizar a la empresa turística. No lo sé, quizá y tengan registro de los nombres o al menos de las nacionalidades de las personas que subieron. Lo que sea nos servirá.

Esa tarde Viktor firmó los libros cual autómata. Su mente estaba perdida en el recuerdo más reciente que tenía de Yuri. Porque ya estaba seguro de que ese chico pelinegro que leía en la fuente era él, y había decidido nombrar a ese evento como su primer encuentro con su amado en este mundo.

 **Otoño**

" _Jamás pensé que de todos los lugares posibles, de todas las personas ajenas a mí, de todas las probabilidades en este incongruente mundo, iría a dar contigo._

 _Nunca te lo dije, mi nombre es Emilia. Lo sé, no me odies. Te prometí que mi nombre sería tuyo el día en que yo también lo fuera, mas la suerte nos separó antes de que pudiéramos siquiera saber más del otro. Sin embargo, fue suficiente, fue justo el tiempo necesario para que nos enamoráramos. ¿Cómo sé que es amor? Porque estuvimos juntos lo necesario como para comenzar a prometernos cosas sin saber si podríamos cumplirlas. Sólo dos tontos enamorados hacen eso._

 _Así que, en mi caprichoso anhelo, te pido una promesa más: que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, me digas tu nombre, y de esa manera esta carta sea la única carta a un desconocido que entregaré._

 _Te esperaré en el bar donde fue nuestro primer encuentro. Sí, te estuve observando también ese día._

 _Sé que aparecerás. Cuando tengas la necesidad de nombrarme y convertirme en una entre un millón, ahí estaré."_

—"Carta a un desconocido". Oye, buen título.

—¡Chris!

Viktor brincó sobre su silla, chocando sus rodillas contra el escritorio para luego quejarse por el golpe.

—Dime que lo publicarás pronto. El pobre Georgi ya no sabe cómo justificar el que no hayas entregado el nuevo número de la saga.

—Eso es porque no habrá nuevo número. Ésta es una novela independiente de las demás.

—¿Qué? Oh, vaya. No seré yo el que le dé la noticia a nuestro pobre amigo. Se desmayará.

—Ya está terminada. Hoy mandaré el borrador, así que no creo que vaya a quejarse mucho.

—No digas que no te lo advertí cuando amenace con suicidarse en la oficina. Para bien y para mal es una persona muy dramática y sentimental.

—Estará bien. Yo lo sé.

—Hablando de estar bien —comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la cama del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando—… Viktor, ¿es acaso alcohol a lo que huele tu ropa?

Cual sabueso, Chris se acercó a su amigo, olfateando. Viktor se puso de pie y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, hacia la ventana.

—Si resulta que vas a volver a los viejos hábitos, te juro por tu madre que te voy a…

—No estoy volviendo a ningún viejo hábito —dijo contundente antes de volver a dudar—. No precisamente.

Chris suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Siempre lo preguntaba, pero ahora lo digo con total afirmación. Viktor, eres un cobarde.

El escritor volteó ofendido hacia su amigo. De todas las cosas, nunca espero que él le fuera a decir algo así.

—No es cobardía lo mío. Es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que qué? ¿Es sólo que han pasado casi un año y no das con él? ¿Es sólo que has perdido las esperanzas otra vez? ¿Es sólo que piensas refugiarte en perder los sentidos y la realidad? ¡Eso es de cobardes!

Iba a contestar, pero simplemente movió los labios sin poder sacar sonido alguno. Chris tenía razón, él era un cobarde, pero su orgullo era demasiado para admitirlo abiertamente.

—Voy a salir un rato —dijo tajante para después encaminarse a la entrada del cuarto.

—Si regresas ebrio, voy a quemar tu querido cuaderno. No es una mentira.

No contestó y cerró la puerta. Chris no tenía por qué recurrir a amenazas, porque no tenía pensado hacer nada malo.

Las calles de Londres estaban llenas de hojas secas que anunciaban su presencia crujiendo ruidosamente cada vez que eran pisadas. Viktor prefería el sonido de la nieve crujir, pero aún faltaban unos meses más para ello.

Desesperanzado, se dejó caer en una de las bancas del parque cerca del hotel, acomodando su bufanda, ya que el viento comenzaba a helarse en esas épocas.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, quizá víctima del sueño que el frío a veces provoca. Aún así, a lo lejos escuchó a dos personas caminando en dirección a él, probablemente de regreso a sus hogares.

Prestó atención, todavía manteniendo cerrados los ojos. Los hubiera ignorado de no ser por el curioso tono que sus palabras hacían al sonar. No era inglés, definitivamente no. Era algo mucho más exótico, cantarino, claro y sencillo.

 _«Si Yuri hablara un idioma, sin duda sería ése»,_ pensó en su ya casi estado de dormir. Después de eso, cayó en las profundidades del sueño.

Pero esta vez no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo, uno de los que aún lograba recuperar de vez en cuando.

—Si pudieras escoger un lugar ideal para vivir, ¿cuál sería? —le preguntó a su amado mientras éste se recargaba contra su hombro.

—En tu reino congelado.

—No, otro lugar. —rió mientras besaba la cálida frente del azabache.

—Entonces, en una isla. —Pareció pensarlo, pero luego se decidió—. Sí, definitivamente una isla. Una llena de vegetación, donde haga mucho calor en verano para mí y mucho frío en invierno para ti. Así los dos seríamos felices ahí.

Viktor volteó para verlo mejor, pero a cambio se encontró con el resto de la banca en el parque, cayendo de picada contra el otro asiento vacío.

—¿Me quedé dormido? —preguntó a la nada, al mismo tiempo que calmaba su adolorida nariz golpeada.

 _«¿Fue un sueño o un recuerdo? Como sea, si Yuri viviera en un lugar, sería en ese que él describió.»_

Volteó a ver si las únicas dos personas que pasaron al lado de él seguían ahí, pero seguramente ya se encontraban lejos.

 _«Ya recuerdo, era japonés lo que hablaban esas personas. Qué curioso, de todos los idiomas justo pensé que la voz de Yuri sería perfecta para ése. Como si el idioma de esa remota isla fuera para él.»_ Se quedó con la mente en blanco varios segundos, pero cuando recuperó el pensamiento, fue el equivalente a una explosión. _«Una isla…»_

Se levantó de su asiento del mismo modo que lo hizo en Italia. No tenía tiempo qué perder, debía regresar con Chris lo más pronto que pudiera y decirle su gran idea.

Definitivamente el suizo quemaría su cuaderno, pues pensaría que estaba diciendo las estupideces dignas de alguien terriblemente ebrio. Pero no, jamás en su vida había estado tan lúcido.

 **Invierno**

" _Te esperaré en el bar donde fue nuestro primer encuentro. Sí, te estuve observando también._

 _Sé que aparecerás. Cuando tengas la necesidad de nombrarme y convertirme en una entre un millón, ahí estaré."_

Miró la última hoja por largo tiempo, encontrándose con la extraña sensación que produce el terminar un libro. Era como si, al cerrarlo, con él se fuera una parte de todas las emociones que vivió al leerlo, dejándole un extraño vacío y necesidad de más.

Lo colocó en su mesa de noche, al lado de su cama en donde se encontraba recostado.

Se puso de pie lentamente. De verdad que la novela lo había afectado mucho, pero así era cada vez que lo leía a él. Era su autor favorito.

La puerta de su departamento sonó y rápidamente caminó hacia la entrada. Seguramente era su amigo que venía a decirle que ya se le había hecho tarde.

—¿Tenías pensado dejarme aquí afuera congelándome?

El chico rió tímidamente mientras dejaba pasar al otro.

—Lo siento, es que ya sólo me faltaba un capítulo para terminar el libro.

—¿Y al menos lo acabaste?

—Hasta la última hoja.

—Pero… ¡el libro salió a la venta hace dos días!

La risa tímida no se hizo esperar nuevamente. Cuando se trataba de Viktor Nikiforov, podía pasar días leyéndolo sin comer o dormir.

—¿Puedo tomarle una foto al libro? Quiero que todos en Instagram se enteren de que alguien ya acabó la novela en tan sólo 48 horas.

—¡Phichit, no! Qué vergüenza. Van a pensar que soy una especie de loco fanático o algo así. Además, ¿y si el escritor se entera?

—¿Mejor para ti, no? ¿Qué harías si Viktor Nikiforov te notara entre todos sus admiradores?

—Yo… no sé qué haría. ¿De qué le hablaría? ¿De sus libros? Él los escribió, ni que no supiera de qué tratan. Aunque dicen que es muy amable, así que quizá me dejaría decirle lo mucho que lo admiro y respeto. Conocerlo sería como un sueño para mí.

—Yuri, si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado.


	18. La búsqueda - parte VIII

— _En últimas noticias, se han corrido rumores de que el famoso escritor Viktor Nikiforov ha decidido dejar su vivienda en Rusia. Los motivos no han sido aún claros, pero se estima que su nuevo hogar no será siquiera en el continente europeo._

Yuri no se había dado cuenta, pero ya era inútil la actividad de revolver su café con la cuchara, pues ya estaba más que mezclado con la leche, pero es que toda su atención se encontraba en el televisor que tenía frente a él en su pequeña sala. Para cuando se dio cuenta, retiró la cuchara y llevó el café a sus labios, lo cual conllevó al desastre, pues vagamente lo escupió por la impresión que le causó ver al susodicho ruso aparecer en pantalla. Los reporteros no lo dejaban tranquilo desde varios días.

— _Señor Nikiforov, ¿es cierto que dejará Rusia? ¿hay alguna relación con haber desaparecido de los medios durante su último recorrido por Europa?_

— _No es mucha la información que puedo dar aún, sólo les diré que es cierto que dejaré Rusia por tiempo indefinido._

— _Se dice que algo lo ha llevado a un fuerte cambio en este último año. ¿Esto es acaso una rehabilitación? ¿Qué opina de lo que se decía de usted sobre su supuesta depresión y alcoholismo?_

— _Creo que siempre se intenta ver el peor lado de todo lo que hace un famoso —contestó con una sonrisa humilde—. Pero no hay ninguna rehabilitación de la cual tenga que hablar._

El joven frunció el seño al seguir escuchando la sarta de preguntas con las que los reporteros atacaban al escritor. Siempre detestó todo lo que se decía de la supuesta "etapa oscura" (como algunos le llamaban) por la que Viktor Nikiforov pasó. Aunque era cierto que se encontró al escritor en más de un escándalo y fue la víctima del asalto de los medios de comunicación, también era cierto que fue en esa época de desesperación cuando Yuri comenzó a leerlo. Y fue ahí cuando se enamoró de sus historias, las cuales lo atraparon por el gran sentimiento de soledad, frustración y autocrítica que los personajes expresaban. Fue el primer y único autor que le hizo sentir que no leía a personajes, sino a personas de verdad.

Apagó el televisor, cansado ya de todos los ataques de preguntas que eran más dignos de chismes de telenovela que de preguntas de periodistas. No le importaba lo que dijeran de Viktor Nikifovor, pues Yuri se consideraba, egoístamente como decía él, la persona que mejor conocía al joven ruso, ¿pues qué mejor modo de conocer a una persona que haber leído a conciencia lo que escribió desde las profundidades de su ser?

Así, mientras un chico en algún lugar del mundo daba los últimos sorbos a su café y se envolvía con abrigo y bufanda para salir a su trabajo, el mismo escritor ruso que no podía hacer a un lado de su mente rogaba por tener la fuerza necesaria para vencer a sus adversarios, los cuales tenían como armas los micrófonos y unas lenguas de lo más escandalosas.

—Suficiente preguntas por hoy. Viktor tiene un compromiso en media hora y debe retirarse en estos momentos.

El mejor soldado de su tropa, Chris, llegó cual sol esperanzador para hacer a un lado a los enemigos que los rodeaban. Pronto estos se callaron, pues sabían que cunado el suizo aparecía, ya no había modo de poder acercarse más al escritor.

Ambos subieron a un taxi en la parte trasera, suspirando al mismo tiempo y dejándose hundir en los asientos cuando el silencio finalmente hizo acto de presencia al cerrarse la puerta.

—Vaya escándalo que has causado.

—Creo que ni con el presidente se ponen así.

—No estarían tan ansiosos si no hubieras desaparecido del foco de la sociedad el último año.

Al no recibir respuesta, Chris volteó a su derecha, sólo para encontrarse a Viktor con la mirada perdida en las calles que la ventana del carro le dejaba ver. Rodó los ojos y trató de recuperar la paciencia que desde hace una semana había perdido cuando su amigo llegó despeinado y sin cordura, diciéndole que tenía que irse a Japón lo antes posible, pues ahí se encontraba Yuri.

—¿Aún estás seguro de que…?

—Sí, Chris, por millonésima vez, estoy seguro —interrumpió.

—Si al menos les dijeras a los medios a dónde vas, estos no parecerían perros tras un hueso.

—No lo haré. Por muchos años la gente estuvo al tanto de cada uno de mis movimientos, aciertos y equívocos; no quiero que lo último que me queda de privacidad se la lleven, no si involucra a Yuri.

Ambos dieron por terminada la conversación hasta que llegaron al departamento de Viktor. Chris se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió la laptop que siempre llevaba consigo para seguir poniendo orden a la idea descabellada del ruso.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes repetir una vez más por qué no quieres que te encuentre un departamento en Tokio? Es ridículo que vayas a gastar tanto en hotel.

—Porque no me quedaré mucho ahí. Siento que Yuri está en Japón, pero aunque es una isla, tiene 127 millones de personas en ella.

—De los cuales casi todos están en Tokio.

—No, Yuri no viviría en una ciudad tan grande. Aunque hubiera nacido ahí, se habría ido a un lugar más pacífico.

—Como rey no recuerdo que fuera muy pacífico. —Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro— Y recuerdo que me llegaste a contar que en la cama tampoco lo era…

Viktor rió por el cometario y empujó ligeramente a dejó caer de lado en el sillón, quedando acostado con la vista en el blanco techo.

—Esa era su vida pública y su relación privada conmigo, pero él era más que eso. Lo conocí mejor que nadie, y créeme cuando te digo que, si por él hubiera sido, habría vivido en una cabaña en las lejanías de sus tierras conmigo y nuestros hijos. Hubiera aceptado con gusto ser un simple campesino que vivía al día, cultivando sus propios alimentos, jugando con su familia, durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado y así llevar su día a día hasta que la vejez decidiera llevarnos a los dos.

—Vaya vida a la que aspiró un rey.

—La guerra y el poder sacan cosas de nosotros que nunca imaginamos, tú mismo lo sabes. Pero ahora que esas dos cosas no están, sólo le quedará ser a Yuri quien realmente era en su interior.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor "quiero ser esposo de un campesino moderno", pero le debo informar que la estadía en el hotel ya fue apartada.

Viktor se levantó hasta volver a quedar sentado. Vio la pantalla junto con su amigo y, por primera vez, sintió real lo que estaba haciendo. Una extraña euforia lo invadió y gustoso dejó que lo envolviera.

Después de una semana más, Chris y él se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando que diera la hora para que Viktor tomara el vuelo directo a Tokio.

—Recuerda, la estadía es sólo por una semana. En ese tiempo tendrás que ver cómo dar con la localización de Yuri. Tengo el pendiente de que algo no salga bien.

—Descuida mamá, estaré bien —dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sin mí probablemente estarías muerto. Por favor, actúa como el adulto que creo que eres allá en Japón.

El aviso para el vuelo sonó y Viktor se preparó para salir.

—Una semana Viktor. Si en una semana no das con Yuri, vete haciendo a la idea de que tendrás que regresar a Rusia a seguir con tu vida normal. Georgi aún tiene que tomar pastillas para dormir desde que le dijimos que te irías por un tiempo.

Viktor rió y volteó a ver a su amigo. Éste tenía el ceño algo fruncido, muestra de su evidente preocupación.

Algo en él lo llevó a abrazar con fuerza a Chris. Era como si por primera vez en su vida se diera cuenta de la persona tan valiosa que tenía delante de él. Aunque el suizo lo decía de broma, no había mentira en que sin él, quizá y estaría muerto o más perdido de lo que llegó a estar.

—Gracias, Chris. De verdad, gracias.

A cambio recibió el abrazo de vuelta, con la misma intensidad. De no ser por el segundo aviso de abordo, quizá habría durado más tiempo esa gran muestra de afecto.

Viktor se sorprendió al ver algo humedecidos los ojos de su amigo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Entendió que por primera vez, después de casi 10 años de ser inseparables, estarían lejos el uno del otro.

Subió al avión con una mezcla de añoranza y esperanza que lo confundían. Pero tenía que ser firme en su decisión, pues ya no había marcha atrás.

De esa manera, sus primeros días en Tokio fueron una confusión total, pues jamás había viajado a un país asiático.

Su rutina consistía básicamente en recorrer la ciudad, poniendo extrema atención a todo cambio de sentimiento o alguna corazonada que le indicara algo, pero hasta ahora todo había sido en vano. Había estado en lugares como Nueva York, que era una ciudad infestada de humanos cual plaga, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Todo en Tokio llamaba su atención. Su boca se abría de sorpresa cada minuto, impresionado por lo que sus ojos encontraban. Leyó una vez que esa ciudad era el caos organizado, y nunca hubiera encontrado mejor descripción.

Sin embargo, ni ese caos ni esa organización llevaban consigo el nombre de Yuri, y eso lo llevaba a perder el interés por lo que veía.

Un día y otro llegaron y se fueron. Viktor no supo cómo pasó, pero el último día de su estadía había llegado.

—Viktor, si le digo esto a Georgi, voy a tener que pagar el hospital, porque le va a dar un infarto.

—Chris, por favor, un día más…

—¡No! Mañana mismo compro el boleto que traerá a tu loca cabeza de regreso a tu vida normal. Le diremos a la prensa que decidiste tomar una semana de descanso pero que ya volverás a Rusia.

Viktor quiso lanzar su celular con la esperanza de que la caída del aparato también le causara daño a Chris, pero sabía bien que en una videollamada esas cosas no suceden. Sólo atinó a ver el interruptor de la luz en su habitación y una idea de lo más infantil corrió por su mente.

—Lo lamento, Viktor. Mañana compro el boleto y…

—¡Oh, no! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

El escritor apagó la luz de la habitación. A sabiendas de que su amigo ya no podía ver nada, de todas formas comenzó a sacudir la mano que llevaba su teléfono.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Terremoto! ¡Parece un terremoto! ¡Pierdo la señal!

—Viktor, de todas las cosas infantiles que has hecho en tu vida, esta es...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho!

—¡Sé que estás mintiendo!

—¡Se va la señal! ¡Se va!

Canceló la llamada y, por si las dudas, apagó el teléfono. Él no se regresaría a Rusia, no sin antes hacer el último intento.

Salió nuevamente a la calle y entró a un café. Era de noche, pero aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para que toda la ciudad siguiera despierta.

Bebía su té y miraba a su alrededor, como ya había hecho repetidas veces desde que llegó. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él una vez más y estaba comenzando a considerar que Chris tenía razón, que su editor y los periodistas tenían razón; tenía que regresar a Rusia.

Y fue ahí cuando se enfureció. ¿Entonces para qué tomarse la molestia en viajar? ¿Para qué dejarse llevar por corazonadas que no significaban nada? ¿Para qué tener falsas esperanzas de algo que al parecer era imposible?

Se levantó, sintiéndose perdido y ofuscado. Dio vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, listo para replantearse el qué hacía en esa ciudad por milésima vez en el día, pero no pudo.

Mientras daba vuelta, al ponerse de pie de manera tan brusca, alguien chocó con su hombro, alguien que al parecer cargaba con una bebida caliente para llevársela quizá a su hogar, pero que ahora sería imposible, pues parte de esta yacía en el suelo a causa del choque entre ellos dos, mientras que la otra parte quedó repartida entre la ropa de Viktor y la del desafortunado sujeto.

Algo comenzó a decir rápidamente aquella persona, pero no fue la velocidad lo que hizo que Viktor no entendiera, sino que lo decía todo en japonés.

Al ver que el aparente extranjero no estaba entendiendo nada, el hombre de edad algo avanzada detuvo sus disculpas, como si el error hubiera sido suyo. Para cuando se quedó callando y vio mejor los rasgos de la persona alta con quien había chocado. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, como si nunca hubiera sido bañado por café en su ropa y zapatos.

—¡Usted es Viktor Nikiforov! —dijo en el extraño inglés que los japoneses hablaban.

Al encontrar un modo de comunicación, Viktor encontró modo de pedir, ahora él, disculpas.

—Olvide eso. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Mi hijo no me va a creer cuando le diga enfrente de quién estuve.

—¿Su hijo? —Detuvo sus disculpas ante tal comentario.

—Debe ser su más grande fan. Le dará tanta envidia cuando le diga que estuve enfrente de usted.

Mientras Viktor escuchaba, le iba pasando servilletas al señor para que hiciera un intento de secarse.

—Podría ver a su hijo. Estoy de vacaciones y no tengo mucho que hacer.

—Oh, no. Eso no será posible. No somos de Tokio. Yo vengo por un asunto de negocios. Verá, mi familia se ha encargado de las aguas termales que tenemos desde hace generaciones, aunque mi hijo se ha separado bastante del negocio, por eso no me acompañó.

—¿De dónde son?

—De Hasetsu. Está al norte de Japón.

Viktor no lograba comprender por qué se sentía tan interesado por lo que aquel señor le contaba. Pensó que probablemente era porque no tenía otra manera de hacer a un lado la idea de que ya era de noche y que al día siguiente estaría ya listo su boleto de regreso a su país. Al menos, por la última noche, quería escuchar algo que no fueran sus pensamientos.

—Déjeme invitarle otro café. Fue culpa mía el que se le haya caído eh…

—Me llamo Katsuki. Bueno, creo que los extranjeros están más acostumbrados al nombre y no al apellido. Soy Toshiya Katsuki. Y sí, con gusto le acepto el café.

En lo que sus bebidas eran servidas, Viktor comenzó a hacerle preguntas al señor que acababa de conocer. Algo tenía que llamaba mucho su atención, y conforme más lo escuchaba, más comenzaba a llevar a su mente a ese pequeño pueblo pesquero y turístico del cual venía el otro y del que hablaba de una manera afectuosa.

—Suena como un lugar encantador. Yo nací en Moscú y siempre he visitado ciudades grandes de otros países, incluido aquí, así que no sé cómo ha de ser la vida de un lugar tan pequeño, pero debe ser muy tranquilo.

—Sí, es una vida de lo más tranquila. No se compara al ajetreo que viven día a día los citadinos. Si quería vacaciones, unos días en mi ciudad era quizá lo que más necesitaba.

Viktor lo pensó un poco y en eso una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza.

 _«¿Y por qué no podría estar ahí en este momento?»_

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando llegó a la ciudad? ¿Por qué lo pensaba cuando hasta hace una hora se estaba enojando de que tendría que regresar a Rusia?

Pero en eso lo vio más claro que nunca. Si quería una señal, en esos momentos estaba teniendo una. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? La mera idea de que llevara en Japón una semana era lo suficientemente descabellada, así que seguirse dejando llevar por sus sentimientos un poco más no le haría daño a nadie.

—Me decía que Hasetsu está a unas horas en tren, ¿cierto?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —dijo el señor levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Disculpe, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Estando en un lugar con poco ruido, dio un largo suspiro antes de iniciar la llamada.

Mientras sonaba pendiente la línea, trataba de pensar cómo convencer a Chris de la siguiente tontería que iba a hacer. Para su mala suerte, la llamada fue contestada casi al instante.

—Pero si es nada menos que Viktor Nikiforov, que reaparece después de sufrir un terremoto en su habitación de hotel.

—Chris —ignoró sin problema el tono molesto del otro—, necesito que me busques estadía en un lugar en Japón llamado Hasetsu.

—¿Hase…? ¿De qué me hablas? —El silencio, sinónimo de que estaba poniendo a trabajar su mente a toda velocidad, no se hizo esperar— ¡No, Viktor! Tú mañana te regresas a Rusia.

—Yuri está en Hasetsu. —Ni siquiera él supo de dónde sacó la determinación de sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. —No, no lo estaba.

—¿Tan seguro como para dejar que Georgi sufra un ataque cuando sepa que no vas a regresar en 24 horas?

—Sí. —¡No! ¿De dónde sacaba esas palabras?

La pausa duró demasiado, pero Viktor sabía que tenía que dejar a Chris pensar. Al final, el suizo fue el primero el tomar la palabra.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Viktor. Ya lo estaba convenciendo.

—Dame otra semana más. Te lo juro Chris, te lo juro por lo que más quieras, si no encuentro a Yuri en Hasetsu durante esa semana, con todo el dolor que pueda cargar, regresaré a Rusia y no te volveré a insistir en venir a Japón.

Viktor casi pudo ver cómo Chris se masajeaba las sienes, pero a la vez sabía que la respuesta ya estaba dada.

—Te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré. Sólo que si te quedas sin dinero no vayas a venir rogándome que te preste.

—Es el último intento, Chris. Después de esto no habrá más.

De esa manera, en lugar de estar en el aeropuerto que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar, estaba ahora en un tren que iba directo a aquella pequeña ciudad de la que su nuevo amigo Toshiya tanto le había hablado.

Viktor tuvo que pasar gran parte de la noche junto con Chris planeando el próximo movimiento de su jugada, lo cual implicaba pensar en la estadía y en convencer a su editor de no suicidarse y prometerle seguir trabajando en su saga que había dejado pendiente desde hace tiempo.

Para los medios, se manejaría como que Viktor iría a un lugar poco poblado para buscar inspiración para su siguiente obra. Y, efectivamente, Viktor se sentía más inspirado que nunca para iniciar una nueva obra, sólo que esta no sería sobre un personaje, sino la propia obra de su vida, la cual sentía que se sostenía sobre lanzar una moneda al aire y dejar todo en las manos del destino. Pero conforme el tren se acercaba más y más a Hasetsu, Viktor se sentía con un calor en su interior que nunca antes había experimentado de manera tan intensa, lo que le indicó que era el camino correcto que debía tomar.

Al llegar a su destino, fue directo a instalarse en el hotel que sería su estadía por, lo que esperaba, fuera más de una semana.

Lo primero que hizo después de dejar sus cosas fue salir a conocer la ciudad que, comparada con Tokio o Moscú, era mil veces más pequeña y pacífica.

Al inicio fue sólo un pretexto para dejarse llevar por lo que su alma le indicaba, pero descubrió que, efectivamente, el lugar era ideal para buscar inspiración literaria.

El primero día caminó por las calles, preguntándose si sería cierto lo que su presentimiento le indicaba y Yuri se encontraba en algún lugar cerca. La simple idea de que la persona que más amaba estuviera no muy lejos de él le hacía enloquecer su corazón, con latidos tan rápidos como no los había tenido desde que recordó el motivo por el cuál estaba vivo, hace ya un año.

El segundo día fue similar al primero, dándose cuenta que era bastante fácil ubicarse en un lugar donde todo parecía estar estático y que no llega muy lejos. Pero aún así, en esa pequeña población, nada parecía indicar que la única persona que buscaba en el mundo pudiera estar ahí.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se estaba acostumbrando a no encontrar a Yuri, y eso lo hacía sentirse tan triste que temía comenzar a caer de nuevo en la depresión en la que antes estuvo.

Para el tercer día, descubrió que constantemente se mareaba, obviamente debido a la falta de sueño y a la tensión a la que había puesto a su cuerpo durante las últimas dos semanas. Comenzaba a plantearse el hecho de que no podría durar tanto tiempo así, como llegó a pensarlo alguna vez. ¿Pero, era peor seguir viviendo a sabiendas de que en algún lugar él y Yuri verían la misma luna sin nunca encontrarse, o seguir en esa búsqueda que sólo le provocaba desvelos y agotamiento causado por su gran obsesión? Parecía una lucha entre su mente y cuerpo, y una de las dos tendría que ceder en algún momento.

Sin darse cuenta, tomó otro camino que los dos días anteriores no había usado, encontrándose con una zona comercial un poco más concurrida que el resto de la ciudad.

Parecía que era donde la gente compraba todo lo que necesitaba para su vida diaria, encontrándose con locales como panaderías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y, en una esquina, una florería. Esta en particular era muy hermosa, no sólo por la gran cantidad de flores que tenía, sino por el modo en que estaba adornada.

Nunca fue un fanático de las flores, pero decidió entrar sólo para ver.

El lugar se le figuraba de lo más encantador y tranquilo, pero a la vez había un extraño presentimiento sobre aquel lugar. No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero era una mezcla de añoranza y curiosidad.

Su mirada se detuvo en un conjunto de flores bellamente acomodadas. Estas le recordaban a unas que se daban en la tierra donde su Yuri había nacido, en aquel mundo al que dejó de pertenecer hace demasiado tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de tocar una de ellas, cuando una voz atrás de él llamó su atención.

—¿Le gusta alguna de esas flores?

Viktor se sobresaltó por haber estado tan sumergido en sus recuerdos, así que volteó algo sorprendido hacia atrás.

Una joven japonesa estaba enfrente de él, sonriéndole mientras señalaba las flores que él había estado viendo. La pregunta fue en ingles, pues era evidente que él era un extranjero.

—N-no. Sólo estaba mirando —respondió—. La florería es muy bonita y quise entrar a ver.

—En ese caso, si necesita algo, sólo dígamelo.

Viktor afirmó y retiró la mirada de las flores que estuvo contemplando. No tenía tiempo como para andarlo perdiendo en unas plantas que le recordaban a un lugar que no existía en ese mundo.

Salió de la florería, extrañado aún por aquella sensación que había tenido al ver las flores. No podía quitarse la necesidad de regresar por ellas y atesorarlas, como si fueran lo último que quedara de algo que deseaba tener con toda su alma.

Al estar tan sumergido en sus sentimientos, no se dio cuenta que el cielo había adquirido un tono de lo más oscuro, acompañado de relámpagos que avisaban una pronta tormenta.

Siguió andando entre las tiendas, ahora menos concentrado que antes. Sólo se dio cuenta que poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo, como si supieran que el mejor lugar en el que podían estar era sus casas.

Pasada una hora, fue conciente de la lluvia hasta que esta cayó sobre él. La lluvia no tuvo piedad y, apenas comenzó, cayó de una manera exageradamente fuerte, por lo que Viktor se vio en la necesidad de huir.

Caminó a paso apresurado por las calles, pero se dio cuenta que ya todos los locales habían cerrado y la gente, sabiamente, había desaparecido y ahora estaba a salvo en sus casas.

Al verse totalmente mojado, Viktor pensó que ya no tenía sentido el resguardarse, además de que la sensación de desesperanza que lo había invadido se acrecentaba.

Al final llegó a la florería, ahora cerrada. Se asomó por el vitral, pero las luces se encontraban apagadas, sin nadie adentro.

Se colocó enfrente de la puerta de la entrada, pues arriba de esta había una ligera sobresaliente que vagamente lo protegía de la lluvia.

 _«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré?»_ , se preguntó mientras notaba cómo el cálido líquido que recorría sus mejillas hacía contraste con el frío de las gotas de lluvia que aún lo bañaban.

Se dejó caer poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado. El agua sólo alcanzaba sus zapatos, pero ya poco le importaba si estos estaban mojados. No era como si le importara ya el no estar seco.

La pregunta que se había hecho hace no mucho tiempo, de si ganaría primero la debilidad de su mente o de su cuerpo, pronto fue contestada. Su mente finalmente estaba cediendo.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con el cielo negro y el agua fría cayendo de este, como si fuera una invitación a que se rindiera, a que ya entendiera de una vez que no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Buscar a Yuri? ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso? Ahora sentía que su mente podía trabajar de la manera más lógica posible y se daba cuenta de lo incongruente que era todo.

No era como su realmente pudiera encontrarlo, no en un lugar tan vasto como todo el mundo. Es más, si comenzaba a pensar cínicamente, casi podía ver lo gracioso de todo eso. ¿Cómo era que pudo pensar, que entre toda la gente que existía en el mundo, iba a dar justo con una persona? ¿Dejándose llevar sólo por su instinto? ¡¿Cuál instinto?! En ese mundo no había nada de eso, ¡todo había sido una creación de su débil corazón, que le hizo creer todo ese último año que algo en su vida había cambiado, que algo finalmente valía la pena.

Sí, tuvo de vuelta los recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero no contempló el peor escenario posible: el vivir el resto de sus días sabiendo la verdad y aún así totalmente incapacitado para dar con Yuri.

Si así fue este último año, seguramente así vendría el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Así hasta que sus días terminaran, sabiendo que pudo haber respirado el mismo aire que Yuri, haber visto el mismo atardecer que él, haber compartido el mismo calor que él, sabiendo que pudo haber disfrutado del mismo amor que él. Pero no, no en ese mundo ni en el anterior. Quiso jugar con el destino y verse más astuto que él, tratando de ver cómo podía encontrar el fallo en su plan y escabullirse por ahí para poder cambiar las cosas.

Y ahí estaba él, en una ciudad perdida en el norte de Japón, gastando su dinero como el loco que era, convenciendo a su amigo de que le diera una oportunidad que jamás mereció, introduciéndolo en esta tontería que en la que sus ideas se estaban convirtiendo.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, no sólo para protegerse del frío por la ropa húmeda, sino porque quería aislarse de todo a su alrededor.

Dejó pasar más tiempo, pero el agua no parecía ceder. Se imaginó quedándose ahí lo que quedaba del día. Si fuera por él, se quedaría ahí eternamente, al menos en lo que su cuerpo tardara en ceder, pues su mente ya lo había hecho.

Pensó en sumergirse en lo único que podía percibir en aquellos momentos, que era la lluvia que a veces aún le caía por el movimiento que el viento causaba. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía casi entender la placentera sensación que una lluvia cayendo sobre la piel podía causar. Casi… pero apenas perceptible.

Abrió los ojos, aun ocultos por sus brazos. La lluvia no se estaba haciendo imperceptible, pues aún se escuchaba. Más bien, era que ya no estaba cayendo encima de él, pero ¿cómo iba a ser eso posible?

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, pues no entendía qué era aquello que lo estaba cubriendo de la inminente lluvia que no paraba desde hace ya rato.

Y ahí fue cuando se quedó sin aire, sin pensamientos, sin dolor en el cuerpo, sin mareo y sin sueño. Todo en su interior se vació de manera tan fugaz que pudo jurar que se desvanecía en las manos del desmayo.

Enfrente de él, un joven de mirada preocupada lo cubría con su paraguas. En una de sus manos tenía un café instantáneo y entre su brazo y abdomen había un libro. La otra mano sostenía al paraguas, que lo cubría a los dos parcialmente.

Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones, cuando el sonido de la lluvia llegó nuevamente a sus oídos y el frío le recordó lo húmeda de su ropa, Viktor se sintió llorar nuevamente.

Yuri, que tanto anheló volver a ver desde que su vida se apagó, estaba ahora vivo enfrente de él. Y a pesar de los ligeros cambios en su apariencia, no cabía duda de que era él.

Incrédulo, comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente.

Primero quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, tocarlo, besarlo, decirle que finalmente había regresado por él. Pero inmediatamente, justo antes de si quiera darle la orden a su cuerpo, se detuvo. Yuri no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era él.

Se contuvo como jamás su imaginación le había permitido soñar. Siempre se consideró preparado para cuando el momento llegara y tuviera que enfrentarse a la realidad de que Yuri no lo reconocería, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era.

El chico continuaba viéndolo, pero de una manera diferente. Apenas Viktor se había puesto de pie, lo miró con asombro, como si se hubiera encontrado algo que jamás creería que podría tener enfrente.

—Viktor…

El escritor quedó estupefacto.


	19. El reencuentro - parte I

—Viktor…

El escritor se quedó estupefacto.

—¡Usted es el escritor Viktor Nikiforov!

No era un idiota, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero no pudo negar que por un instante escuchar su nombre salir de aquella persona le había traído aquella impresión de encontrarse ante su deseo más anhelado finalmente cumplido, porque lo era. Sabía bastante bien que Yuri no tenía idea del vínculo que compartían y que, si llegaba a reconocerlo, no iba a ser por el título de reyes que una vez compartieron los dos, sino por el nombre de escritor que ahora en esta vida cargaba. Aún así, en ese minúsculo momento de escuchar su nombre pronunciado en esos labios, dejó llevarse por la fantasía y la ilusión, pues si ya no iba a poder volver a sentirla, al menos quería disfrutarla por medio del engaño.

Sí, por un segundo, Yuri lo reconoció, y nadie podría hacerle pensar lo contrario, ya que eso no volvería a suceder, pues, en sí, nunca sucedió.

Parpadeó y volvió a la realidad, ya que la fantasía, aunque mínima, ya había durado demasiado. El momento de entender que Yuri estaba vivo enfrente de él sin reconocerlo había llegado. Él se había jurado que, de llegar ese imposible momento, debería seguir adelante y no huir dejado llevar por el dolor de estar enfrente de la persona de quien está locamente enamorado sin que éste tenga un mínimo de esos sentimientos. Siempre fue un cobarde, y era hora de comenzar a dejar de serlo.

Se puso de pie mientras suspiraba, esperando que de esa manera pudiera sacar sonido de su voz al abrir los labios. Debía sonreír y no romperse; debía hacerlo por Yuri.

—Sí, soy yo —afirmó casi en un susurro. Milagro suficiente fue el que algo se escuchara de su boca, pues su garganta se estaba cerrando.

Vio el pecho de Yuri subir y bajar, su fuerte agarre al paraguas entre una de sus manos, sus ojos expectantes llenos de brillo y de… vida.

En todo ese año que pasó ahora con sus recuerdos recuperados, nunca se había planteado lo que significaba realmente haber vuelto a nacer. Y todo se sentía ahora tan irreal, tan incongruente. Sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño, un lugar donde una imposibilidad tan grande como volver a encontrarte con la persona que habías perdido en tus brazos era una realidad.

Esos ojos no eran los que vio por última vez, no reflejaban el terror y la angustia por la que pasó Yuri al perder su vida con cada respiro, no reflejaban la tortura de tener una lanza clavada en el cuerpo. Y la verdad, Viktor se sentía más agradecido de lo que jamás estaría.

Yuri estaba vivo, respiraba acompasadamente, mostraba curiosidad y no terror, desprendía calor y no frío, parpadeaba con sus largas pestañas y fruncía sus gruesas y definidas cejas en señal de expectación y no de angustia.

—No lo puedo creer. Jamás… ¡jamás pensé que llegaría a conocerlo!

Y entonces Viktor posó su mirada una vez más en esos ojos marrones. Ya había visto la curiosidad y expectación que denotaban, pero ahora veía con más detalle la emoción, la incredulidad. No tenía modo de negarlo, con esa mirada escondida detrás de esas gafas, Yuri se veía simplemente adorable.

Se vieron unos segundos más, cada uno atrapado en su mundo, hasta que el primero en volver a la realidad fue el japonés, quien dio una pequeña sacudida con su cabeza para despabilarse.

—¡L-lo siento! Debe estarse congelando. Deje abro la florería para que pueda pasar a secarse. La lluvia cayó de repente y supongo que no tuvo dónde resguardarse.

Mientras Viktor se hacía a un lado para que Yuri abriera la puerta con las temblorosas manos que sostenían la llave, se dio cuenta de algo que punzó ligeramente en su corazón.

 _«Yuri no tartamudeaba, no hablaba con rapidez y decía todo lo que pensaba cuando estaba nervioso. Él era decidido, seguro, capaz de lo que fuera…»_

Se calló a sí mismo. Ni siquiera pudo hacerse mención de la palabra "diferente". Yuri no era diferente, sólo estaba en otro contexto. Porque sí, delante de él tenía a Yuri, delante de él estaba la persona que amaba fervientemente y así seguiría siendo sin importar qué.

Entraron a la florería y Yuri dejó el paraguas afuera para que no mojara el suelo. Caminó unos pasos hasta una pared donde prendió el interruptor de la luz.

Ahora Viktor lo pudo ver con más claridad, sin agua y cielo nublado de por medio. Yuri volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Entonces su corazón dio un brinco, satisfecho de poder ver una vez más esa sonrisa que, en definitiva, era idéntica a la que él recordaba en su otra vida.

—Venga a la planta alta. Allá podrá secarse y entrar en calor, o sino se enfermara.

Viktor lo siguió por unas escaleras escondidas en una esquina. La primera vez que entró a ese lugar aquella tarde no fue conciente de ellas; pero a la vez, ¿cómo iba a saber que en esa florería a la que él había entrado se encontraba la persona a quien había estado buscando con tanta desesperación por meses y meses? Ahora sentía que quería conocer todos los detalles de ese establecimiento, cada fisura, el color de las paredes, el número de escalones, los tipos de flores; quería conocer a todo aquello que hacía que Yuri se encontrara en ese lugar y no en otro.

Nuevamente, escuchó el interruptor prenderse y se encontró con una habitación bastante amplia. Ésta parecía la mezcla entre una sala de estar y un pequeño almacén, probablemente porque eso era.

—Por favor, siéntese en ese sillón. Iré por una toalla para que seque al menos su cabello.

Viktor iba a voltearse para decir que eso no era necesario, pero Yuri ya había desaparecido.

Regresó la mirada al lugar y decidió desobedecer la petición de Yuri. No le apetecía quedarse quieto.

Caminó por la habitación, viendo todo lo que seguramente, al menos una vez, tuvo la dicha de ser tocado por las manos de Yuri.

Había sillones alrededor de una mesa, cerca de la ventana, recordando bastante a la sala de cualquier casa. Una nevera pequeña estaba en una esquina y al lado suyo había una mesa sobre la cual se encontraban flores, tijeras, listones y hojas verdes ya marchitas.

En la otra esquina había un estante con pocos libros, además de un único sillón a su lado. Viktor se enfocó en esa esquina y se acercó.

Sobre el sillón había una frazada, la cual tomó entre sus manos y pasó sus dedos entre la suave tela. Lo consideró un instante, pero al final decidió acercar la tela a su rostro e inhaló ligeramente el aroma que desprendía. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando su memoria recordó que ese mismo aroma era el que Yuri desprendía naturalmente.

Aún con la frazada en manos, caminó un poco para quedar frente al estante. Estuvo a punto de preguntarse qué cosas leería su amado y rió cuando descubrió que todos y cada uno de ellos eran libros de él. Abrió los ojos incrédulo cuando llegó a ver un mismo libro repetido en diferentes ediciones y hasta idiomas diferentes. Entendió que estaba ante un total fanático cuando vio su última obra en ese estante. Eso no lo hacía un fan, sino que el libro se veía algo gastado. Como lector empedernido que era Viktor, sabía que ese desgaste sólo podía ser producto de bastantes lecturas de las que el libro tuvo que ser víctima. Eso era de temer, pues el libro no había salido a la venta en inglés hasta hace poco.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, dejando al fin a la frazada a un lado. Abrió el libro al azar y su ceño se frunció en confusión cuando encontró las páginas rayadas. Después entendió que estaba inundado de notas en la incomprensible escritura japonesa.

Pasos se escucharon cerca y cerró el libro, devolviéndolo a su lugar tan rápido como niño siendo descubierto en una travesura. Aún así, Yuri lo encontró frente al librero. Sus mejillas se incendiaron en un fuerte rojo.

—A-aquí está la toalla —dijo en voz baja y con la mirada en el piso mientras la extendía frente al escritor.

Viktor quiso tomarla, pero Yuri la soltó antes, haciendo que ésta casi cayera al suelo. Los dos intentaron tomarla rápidamente, atrapándola al mismo tiempo y de paso uniendo sus manos debajo de la toalla.

Si las mejillas de Yuri estaban sonrojadas, ahora lo estaban más, incluyendo ahora sus orejas. Cualquiera pensaría que el sonrojo era el causante de la cálida temperatura de sus manos, pero Viktor sabía la verdad. Por segunda vez, su corazón dio un brinco de emoción al reconocer el tacto de esas manos más cálidas que las de una persona promedio. Hasta su alta temperatura seguía en esta vida.

—Gracias —dijo para tranquilizarlo, o sino el chico colapsaría de vergüenza.

—Supongo que ya vio el estante atrás de usted, ¿cierto? Ya para qué negarlo.

Ambos sonrieron por saberse delatados, uno como un fanático sin remedio y el otro como un curioso que no puede estarse quieto.

—Me siento alagado de que tengas todos mis libros, aunque me tranquilizaría bastante saber que no son los únicos que has leído en toda tu vida.

—¡No, no! Estos son los que tengo aquí porque casi siempre los llevo conmigo. En mi departamento hay más libros de varios autores. —Bajó la mirada incómodo— Debe pensar que soy un loco o algo así.

—Como dije antes, me siento alagado.

Yuri suspiró aliviado, pero al ver la toalla aún en sus manos y el cabello de la persona frente a él aún todavía goteando, pegó un ligero brinco. Viktor no lo pudo resistir más y rió ante la torpeza del chico.

—Tenga la toalla. Venga, siéntese. Le prepararé algo para que entre en calor.

Viktor quiso pedirle que lo envolviera con su templado cuerpo, que esas cálidas manos lo hicieran sentirse confortable, pero no podía hacer eso. Resignado, se sentó en el sillón de esa básica sala.

Mientras que Yuri abría una pequeña alacena y sacaba una taza, Viktor decidió ser quien comenzara con las preguntas. Porque no había modo de engañarlo, sabía que ambos tenían un mar de preguntas por hacerse, por diferentes motivos, claro.

—¿Trabajas en esta tienda? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía a Yuri llenar con agua una tetera.

—Sí, desde los dieciocho años. Llevo tres años trabajando aquí.

 _«Tiene 21 años. Tres menos que yo»_ , pensó.

—Entonces te gustan mucho las flores —afirmó.

—Bastante. Desde niño me han gustado mucho y cuando salí de la preparatoria una amiga mía me ofreció trabajo aquí. En realidad, ella es la dueña y quien me ha enseñado todo sobre botánica y arreglos florales.

Yuri se sentó frente a Viktor, con dos tazas de té entre sus manos, colocándolas en la pequeña mesa que dividía su cercanía.

—Disculpa, pero… ¿cómo te llamas?

Se sintió más que estúpido por preguntar una cosa así, pero lo hizo por dos motivos: escuchar ese nombre venir de otros labios que no fueran los de él mismo y reír por el seguro pánico en el que entraría el joven al no haberse presentado.

Y no se equivocó. Yuri parecía tentado a ponerse de rodillas para pedir disculpas, haciendo una mezcolanza entre el inglés y su idioma natal, que se escapaba inconscientemente, consecuencia del nerviosismo en el que entró.

—Lo lamento, soy un total descortés. Pero es que, de verdad, jamás pensé que podría llegar a verlo algún día. —Tomó aire para calmarse y finalmente dar la respuesta— Mi nombre es Yuri, Yuri Katsuki.

Escuchar el nombre completo le hizo a Viktor casi cerrar los ojos y apreciar cada segundo en los que esas letras fueron pronunciadas. Definitivamente era un nombre hermoso.

—Sería un estupidez decirte el mío, ¿verdad?

Ambos rieron y eso calmó mucho más la atmósfera.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —pidió Yuri, ya más tranquilo después de la descortesía que cometió.

—Estoy seguro de que has de tener miles, pero por algún lado hay que empezar.

—¿Qué hace aquí en Hasetsu? Es decir, en las noticias habían dicho que dejaría Rusia por tiempo indefinido, pero nunca aclaró usted a dónde iría. ¿Por qué aquí, de todos los lugares del mundo a los que pudo haber ido?

Viktor jamás contempló que la pregunta que iba a hacerle fuera la que menos le podía contestar. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Eso lo sabía, y ya había cumplido su propósito de encontrarlo. ¿Por qué Hasetsu de entre todos los lugares? Bueno, aún no entendía muy bien cómo era eso de que los lugares lo llamaron hasta poder encontrar a Yuri, pero tampoco podía decirle eso.

—Quise irme un tiempo y un amigo mío me contó de este lugar donde una vez pasó sus vacaciones. Me cansé de Europa, así que pensé que sería una buena idea venir. —Vaya mentiroso tan simple que era.

—¿Dejará de escribir? —La mirada preocupada que mostraron sus ojos le produjo querer abrazarlo.

—No, no por ahora. Pero sí quería liberar mi mente y encontrar nueva inspiración. Siento que mi trabajo ya no es el de antes. —Eso no era del todo una mentira.

—¿Lo dice en serio? Su último libro ha sido el que más me ha gustado de todos.

 _«Claro que te iba a gustar, porque lo escribí pensando en ti con cada letra que escribía»_. Tenía que cuidar no decir esos pensamientos en voz alta.

—Dime, Yuri. ¿Qué piensas de los protagonistas? —Genuinamente tenía curiosidad por la respuesta.

—Que son muy buenos personajes, como todos los que hace.

—No, no Yuri. Jamás le he preguntado a alguien eso. Ten la libertad de contestarme lo que realmente piensas.

Los expresivos ojos de Yuri ahora demostraban impresión. Quizá y nunca se imaginó en una situación así, pero, la verdad, ninguno de los dos estaba en una situación que no hubiera sido más allá de una fantasía si alguna vez la soñaron.

—Bueno, no miento cuando digo que los dos son muy buenos personajes. Emilia es una chica bastante confundida, y creo que reflejó muy bien eso cuando ella decidió dejar su hogar para irse primero a Rumania. El que dejara todo lo que tenía fue algo arriesgado.

—¿Y Andréi?

—¡Oh, él es un romántico! En serio que enamorarse de una joven de mirada melancólica que encontró a la distancia no es algo precisamente normal, aunque su amor fugaz y apasionado es lo mejor de todo ese libro.

—¿Entonces el final no es lo mejor de ese libro?

Yuri lo pensó un momento, dándose cuenta de que quizá y estaba hablando de más. A fin de cuentas, estaba ante el padre de esos personajes, el que les dio vida por medio de las palabras y decidió su destino. Pero una vez que comenzó a hablar de su libro favorito, ya no pudo parar.

—No, no lo es. Al final ganó el capricho de Emilia, lo que quiere decir que ella no aprendió nada de lo que vivió en ese país extranjero. Ella se fue y dejó a Andréi con la esperanza de un día volver a verla, pero quizá y ese día nunca llegue.

—¿Te gustaría que Andréi volviera a buscarla? —Viktor sabía que ya no estaba hablando de sus personajes, sino de él mismo.

—¡Claro! Emilia puede ser caprichosa, indecisa e impredecible, casi como si ella fuera la representación misma del destino. Pero eso es lo que debe demostrar Andréi, ¿no es así? Que su amor puede más que lo que dicta el destino, que puede ir a buscarla y, como ella misa dijo al final de su carta, encontrarla esperándolo y finalmente estar juntos para siempre.

—¿Crees que las personas están destinadas a estar unidas, Yuri?

El japonés estaba a punto de contestar, pero en la planta baja la puerta de la florería se abrió. Al inicio Viktor se alarmó, pero Yuri lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de su mano.

—Debe ser Yuuko.

—¡Yuri! ¿Estás arriba? —dijo una voz femenina.

Se escucharon pasos subir por las escaleras, las cuales mostraron a una joven que Viktor reconoció como la persona que lo atendió hace ya unas horas antes de que lloviera.

—Vine a buscarte, Yuri. Después de que cerramos dijiste que irías al café cerca de aquí a leer, y mientras volvía a mi casa cayó la tormenta. Me imaginé que estarías aquí, pero quizá y te gustaría que te llevara a tu departamento. Vine en el carro y…

Calló cuando sus ojos dieron con Viktor. Igualmente ella lo reconoció, pues los extranjeros ya no eran algo tan común en Hasetsu.

—Usted es el cliente de hace rato.

—Yuuko, no me vas a creer cuando te diga quién es él —dijo Yuri con un misterio en su sonrisa.

Viktor se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la joven, quien se la recibió en un saludo.

—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov.

La sonrisa de Yuuko se desvaneció para dar paso a la sorpresa, haciendo un círculo perfecto con su boca.

—Yuri, ¿cómo es que no te has desmayado todavía? Eres su más grande fan…

—¡Yuuko! —la calló avergonzado.

—Es un placer, señor Nikiforov. No pensé que fuera usted la primera vez que lo vi. Sólo lo reconocía por las cosas que me cuenta Yuri de sus libros.

—No hay problema. No es como que me guste que me hagan una fiesta a donde quiera que voy.

—¿Quiere que también lo lleve a donde se está hospedando? Ya dejó de llover, pero aún así el clima no es el más apropiado para caminar.

—Si no les causa molestia a ninguno de los dos…

—¡Para nada! —contesto Yuri, a pesar de que él no era el que conduciría.

—Entonces esperen un segundo en lo que bajo a hacer una llamada. En un momento nos vamos.

Yuuko se dio la media vuelta, sonriendo como siempre, y bajó las escaleras con su andar pacífico y alegre, quedándose solos nuevamente el escritor y el florista.

—Sobre la pregunta que me hizo hace un momento… —dijo Yuri con la mirada perdida en el punto exacto donde Yuuko había dejado de verse, totalmente ensimismado y con melancolía en sus ojos— Sí, sí creo que dos personas puedas estar destinadas a estar unidas, sólo que el destino a veces puede ser muy cruel.

Viktor sintió cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ahí estaba él, viendo a la persona que amaba y que no le devolvía la mirada, sino que hablaba con las mismas ideas que tenía él sobre el destino viendo a otro lugar, al lugar donde alguien más estuvo.

Sí, el destino era lo más cruel que podía existir.


	20. El reencuentro - parte II

Viktor veía a través de la ventana del carro cómo las luces de la calle se encendían, puesto que el anochecer se estaba abriendo paso.

El trayecto era principalmente una conversación entre Yuuko y Yuri, quien sonreía a su amiga y platicaba alegremente.

Viktor frunció el ceño ante esto. Esa sonrisa, esa parlanchina conversación, esa mirada alegre; todo era tan artificial como las luces que ya alumbraban la acera.

¿A dónde quería llegar Yuri con esa falsa felicidad? Viktor sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Yuri, lo sabía muy bien porque era exactamente la situación que él se encontraba viviendo en esos momentos: un amor no correspondido. De los tres que viajaban en el carro, dos deseaban fervientemente que la persona que amaban volteara a verlo con los mismo ojos.

Los pensamientos del ruso fueron interrumpidos cuando el carro se detuvo enfrente de un edificio. La vida diaria de Yuri Katsuki se encontraba dentro de alguno de esos departamentos.

—¿En cuál hotel se está hospedando, señor Nikiforov? —preguntó Yuuko.

—Olvidé el nombre, pero se encuentra cerca del puerto de la ciudad. De hecho, es en dirección contraria a aquí.

De verdad que intentaba ser amable con la joven, la cual no tenía ni la más mínima culpa de que los ojos de su amado estuvieran dirigidos a ella. Hace unas horas le pareció una persona de lo más agradable y carismática, pero ahora deseaba no volver a verla.

No eran celos lo que sentía hacia ella, pues eso significaría que Yuri ya fue suyo. Y sí, en una vida pasada él ocupaba todo el campo visual de los ojos de Yuri, pero tenía que recordarse que en este mundo, Yuri jamás había posado los ojos en él de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora hacia Yuuko. La odiaba, no por celos, sino por restregarle en su cara una dura verdad que cada vez se hacía más y más evidente con cada segundo que pasaba.

Dio un sobresalto cuando un celular comenzó a sonar. Yuuko también dio un brinco, pues era el celular de ella el que sonaba sin parar a un volumen alto. Torpemente, la chica buscó en su bolso hasta dar con el aparató, el cual tomó en sus manos para recibir la llamada.

Viktor la escuchó comenzar a decir algo rápido en japonés, por lo que no entendió nada de lo que ella decía. Sin embargo, pudo notar cómo los dos japoneses se alarmaban un poco.

Cuando colgó la llamada, Yuuko tuvo la consideración de narrar lo sucedido en inglés para que Viktor pudiera escuchar. Eso hizo que el ruso se sintiera culpable por estar molesto con ella, cuando era evidente que esa chica era una buena persona.

—Era Takeshi —comenzó a decir, viéndolos—. Dice que una de las pequeñas se enfermó y debe llevarla con el médico. Tengo que regresar pronto para cuidar a las otras dos.

¿Pequeñas? ¿Quién era Takeshi? ¿Yuuko tenía tres hijas? Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad.

 _«Yuri… ¿en qué situación te has metido?»_ , pensó mientras volteaba a verlo, encontrándose con su mirada de consternación dirigida hacia la joven.

—Podría ir a dejar al señor Nikiforov al hotel y de ahí irme con mis hijas, pero…

—No se preocupe, vaya con ellas. Yo me regresaré por mi cuenta al hotel. Creo saber cómo llegar a él.

—No podrá. —Ambos voltearon a ver a Yuri, quien finalmente había hablado desde que bajaron del vehículo— El nivel del agua tiende a subir bastante en el puerto durante la época de lluvias. Si no va en carro, es seguro que terminará lleno de lodo. Debe esperar a que el nivel del agua baje.

—Pero Yuri, llovió demasiado fuerte, eso llevará toda la noche seguramente —opinó Yuuko—. Ningún taxi pasará por aquí después de esta lluvia. Si no lo llevo yo, no tendrá cómo regresar.

—Debe ir a cuidar a sus hijas. Ellas son una prioridad más grande que cualquiera —le dijo Viktor con toda sinceridad. Podía estar molesto con ella por otros motivos, pero entendía y compartía a la perfección las prioridades de una madre.

—Usted podría… bueno…

Los dos voltearon a ver a Yuri, que en segundos había adquirido un tono rojizo en su rostro, jugando con las mangas de su suéter y viendo al suelo inquieto. Dio un rápido suspiro y levantó la vista decidido hacia Viktor.

—Podría quedarse en mi departamento por esta noche. —Sin embargo, su poca valentía de disipó al instante— Es decir, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, sé que no sabe mucho de mí, pero, si usted gusta, puede pasar la noche aquí.

 _«No, Yuri, no nos acabamos de conocer.»_ Moría por decirle esas palabras, por hacerle entender que el único motivo por el que él se encontraba de ese lado del mundo era por él. Por él y por nadie más.

—Acepto tu oferta, Yuri.

La sonrisa tímida y los ojos llenos de anhelo hicieron una perfecta combinación en el rostro del japonés, haciendo que Viktor sintiera su corazón derretirse.

—¿Seguro que está bien por usted, señor Nikiforov? —preguntó Yuuko—. Le juro que tenía intención de llevarlo al hotel, pero con lo de mis hijas…

—Estas cosas suceden, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Las disculpas de Yuuko continuaron incluso mientras subía a su carro. Era obvio que tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, por lo que era cómico ver su insistencia por disculparse aún ya con el vehículo encendido.

Cuando arrancó, Viktor sintió que nuevamente una burbuja se formaba. Una en la que sólo él y Yuri estarían al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Se quedó hecho de piedra cuando fue conciente de lo que pasó por su cabeza. Su corazón latió cual adolescente enamorado. ¿Qué clase de autocontrol como ser humano debería tener como para poder pasar la noche entera en el mismo lugar que la persona que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo y que ese mismo día encontró? Aún tenía la vaga idea de que todo esto era un sueño y que pronto despertaría para descubrir que Yuri aún seguía perdido en algún lugar del planeta.

—V-venga, por favor.

El rostro sonrojado de Yuri seguía presente, así que Viktor no pudo menos que sonreír ante tan tierna expresión.

Entraron al elevador en silencio. A su lado, mientras iban pasando cada piso, Viktor sintió que estaba en una situación irreal.

Había vivido la misma cantidad de años en este mundo que en el anterior, ambos de manera muy independiente, así que imaginarse montando un caballo, recorriendo las afueras del castillo o viajando en el metro revisando su celular, le parecían acciones de lo más normales por igual.

Sin embargo, a Yuri sólo lo había conocido en uno de lo contextos, en uno donde el mundo de la actualidad era totalmente ajeno.

Recordaba sus paseos con él por los jardines del reino, las tediosas reuniones con los consejeros, incluso los combates amistosos entre ellos con sus respectivos poderes; pero verlo al lado de él, en un elevador de un conjunto habitacional en una ciudad de Japón, siendo ellos un escritor y un florista, era de lo más irreal e incomprensible.

Lo vio de reojo discretamente, contemplando con más atención cómo era verlo con un suéter de talla algo más grande de la debida, con pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos. Visto así, representaba a un joven promedio de la generación moderna que revisaba su celular en esos momentos. Era hasta que se concentraba en aquel delicado rostro que volvía a ver a Yuri. No estaba seguro de qué sentir respecto a esa mezcla de reconocimiento y desconocimiento ante quien, aseguraba él mismo, era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Salieron del elevador en cuanto sus puertas se abrieron. Viktor comenzó a seguir a Yuri mientras este lo guiaba hacia su departamento.

—Es un lugar pequeño en realidad. Espero que eso no le cause inconvenientes. Tampoco sé qué tan ordenado lo dejé en la mañana, pues salí con prisa y recuerdo que no lavé los platos y…

—Yuri, créeme, estoy muy agradecido que me permitas quedarme una noche contigo.

Yuri rió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba unas llaves y abría la entrada.

Viktor lo miró quitarse los zapatos al entrar y recordó que esa era una costumbre japonesa, por lo que comenzó a hacer la misma acción.

—No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere. Sé que para los extranjeros esto es algo extraño, así que puede entrar con los zapatos.

Sabía que lo dijo con otra intención más relacionada con las nacionalidades, pero cuando Viktor escuchó la palabra "extranjero", detuvo su actividad y miró asustado a Yuri. Odiaba escuchar que él era eso, un extranjero, lo que jamás fue para Yuri en su vida anterior.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Viktor fue conciente de la forma en la que estaba viendo a Yuri. Regresó la mirada a sus zapatos, terminando de quitárselos y poniéndolos a un lado del otro par.

—No hay problema, Yuri. No es algo complicado —dijo para luego levantar la vista, mostrando la sonrisa un poco fingida—. Por cierto, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Te juro que no me iré corriendo y mucho menos me sentiré ofendido.

—Lo siento, es que, para ser sincero, estoy muy nervioso de conocerlo. Es decir, lo admiro demasiado y es todo un honor poder recibirlo aquí. —Suspiró y desvió la mirada en lo que se dirigía al interior del departamento— Tiene razón, terminaré cansándolo si lo sigo tratando de esa manera y no quiero eso.

La sonrisa de Viktor ahora fue más sincera y condescendiente. Avanzó con él hasta dar a la sala.

—En ese caso, tengo un favor más que pedirte.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Podrías dejar de hablarme con tanta cortesía? Me haces sentir un viejo diciéndome "señor". Tenemos casi la misma edad.

Lo cierto era que no lo decía por eso, sino porque se sentía todavía más alejado de lo que ya estaba cuando Yuri no mencionaba su nombre. Quería escuchar cómo sonaba su nombre una vez más. Si no podía abrazarlo en esos momentos, besarlo, acariciarlo y sentir su calor, al menos deseaba que lo llamara por su nombre.

—Pero entonces… ¿quiere que lo llame V-Viktor? —preguntó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo y moviendo sus ojos hacia el suelo como si de repente fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

—Vamos, es fácil. Dime Viktor —dijo mientras disminuía lentamente la distancia entre los dos.

—Pero…

—Hazlo, Yuri. —Lo miró penetrantemente. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando del conocimiento que tenía de aquellos detalles que a Yuri le encantaban en su vida pasada, como que él lo viera fijamente mientras le hablaba de manera tan directa; pero es que verlo tener las mismas reacciones que antes le hacían tener nuevamente esa sensación de familiaridad que a veces perdía.

—¿V-Viktor?

—No lo dudes.

Yuri parecía hipnotizado, perdido en el azul cielo que eran los ojos del ruso.

—Viktor.

—Exacto.

El celular de Yuri sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje, rompiendo cualquier especie de atmósfera que se hubiera formado entre los dos, haciendo que Yuri diera un brinco por el susto y Viktor aguantara su necesidad de rodar los ojos y soltar un resoplido de frustración. Tenía que mantener la calma, pero aún así su molestia seguía presente, y más aún cuando supo de quién era el mensaje.

—Es Yuuko, dice que ya está con sus hijas y que Takeshi está llevando a la otra al médico.

De nuevo esa sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus marrones ojos, esa sonrisa que decía que era su obligación estar feliz y que, sin embargo, no era capaz del todo.

—Yuri…

—Toma asiento, V-viktor… —Le iba a costar trabajo acostumbrarse— Ya te ofrecí un té en la florería, así que no sé qué más ofrecerte. Tengo exactamente lo mismo aquí.

—Una conversación estaría bastante bien.

Yuri rió por el comentario y también tomó asiento, quedando frente a su invitado.

Lo vio con detenimiento y algo en su interior le provocó querer gritar de emoción, agarrar todos los libros que tenía en la florería y pedirle que firmara cada uno de ellos, que le platicara sobre qué pensaba mientras escribía tal o cual novela, que le dijera los nuevos proyectos en los que trabajaría. Pensaba en todo aquello que siempre fue el mero sueño de un aficionado a la lectura con su autor favorito, el cual, se repetía mil veces, estaba sentado delante de él.

Aún así, en esos momentos, volvió a recordar el mensaje de Yuuko y cómo no le había contestado todavía. Una imperiosa necesidad de tener que responderle surgió en él y tomó el celular en manos, dando una respuesta rápida de que él y Viktor también estaban bien y que esperaba que su hija se recuperara pronto.

—Entonces, Yuuko tiene tres hijas.

Yuri levantó la mirada del celular, sintiéndose algo descortés por haber ignorado a Viktor en lo que contestaba el mensaje.

—Sí, son trillizas. Quizá son algo inquietas, pero son las niñas más dulces que he conocido.

—Vaya, trillizas. No es algo común.

—No, no lo es. Fue su primer embarazo y resultaron venir tres niñas al mismo tiempo. —Yuri extendió su mano para que Viktor alcanzara el celular, viendo en la pantalla una fotografía de hace un par de años, en donde se veía a Yuri algo más joven y al lado Yuuko con un embarazo ya muy avanzado. Ambos sonreían a la cámara.

Esta vez Viktor no pudo hacer uso de su sonrisa. Ya estaba enterado de que Yuuko estaba casada y evidentemente esos hijos no eran los de Yuri, pero el verlos a los dos juntos, tan cerca que casi podrían parecer una pareja, le hizo pensar a Viktor que ese bien pudo haber sido el panorama en que hubiera conocido a Yuri.

—Es muy joven aún, seguro que puede con tres niñas. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Es de la misma edad que tú. Sí, a veces se queja un poco del trabajo que le cuesta cuidarlas, pero por eso es que le ayudo en la florería, para que también pueda pasar más tiempo con ellas.

Viktor se dio cuenta, una vez más, del modo en que Yuri miraba la fotografía. Era como si en su mente creara toda una historia en la cual las cosas pudieron haber sido de manera diferente, en donde ellos dos estaban juntos, no como amigos, sino como algo más. Viktor lo sabía muy bien, pues en esos momentos él estaba haciendo lo mismo con la persona que tenía delante.

—Dime algo Yuri, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

Yuri levantó la mirada del celular, despejando su mente y volviendo a poner atención al escritor.

—¿Por qué me respondiste eso en la florería?

Las cejas de Yuri se fruncieron, muestra de que al inicio no entendió a qué se refería la pregunta, pero en eso abrió los ojos bastante y luego los desvió, como tantas veces había hecho ya ese día.

—Sobre eso, fue sólo un comentario acerca del libro, sobre la relación de Andréi y Emilia.

—¿Crees que puedes mentirle a un novelista cuando hablas de sentimientos? —Bajó más el tono de su voz, pues era algo serio lo que estaba hablando— Yuri, ¿acaso crees que puedes mentirle al autor de _Cartas a un desconocido_ cuando se trata de un amor no correspondido?

El silencio duró un poco más de lo necesario, pues Yuri se sentía, no sólo acorralado, sino también delatado, por lo que ya no tenía modo de escapar ni de negar su situación.

—No era mi intención mentirte. —Su voz sonó tan triste que Viktor se arrepintió de haberlo llevado a ese punto— Creo que llevo tantos años ocultándolo que mentir me es natural.

—Tus palabras mienten muy bien, pero tu mirada grita la verdad con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

El suspiro de Yuri fue fuerte, como si finalmente pudiera respirar después de que hubiera estado atrapado en un conducto angosto por mucho tiempo. Levantó la vista, meditando su respuesta. Luego volvió a ver a Viktor, pensando cómo es que terminaría confesando su problema amoroso a su escritor favorito.

—Supongo que de nada sirve ocultar lo que es bastante obvio, al menos para ti. —Sólo calló unos segundos más, como si se preguntara de dónde estaba sacando la confianza para hablarle a alguien que, técnicamente, era un desconocido. —Llevo enamorado cerca de tres años de Yuuko.

—Es un tiempo algo largo. —¿Qué más podía decirle?

—Nos conocemos desde siempre. Crecimos en la misma zona, así que compartimos cosas como la escuela e incluso un tiempo fuimos vecinos. Desde que la conocí la quise mucho. Ella fue mi primera amiga.

»Mientras crecimos fuimos muy unidos, pero fue cuando ella entró a la universidad que las cosas cambiaron.

»Comenzó a ser muy cercana a un compañero suyo llamado Takeshi. Yo acababa de ingresar a la preparatoria en ese entonces, y ahí fue cuando la distancia entre los dos se hizo evidente. Curiosamente fue ahí cuando empecé a verla de otra manera. Al inicio era sólo una atracción que, supuse, era común a mi edad, como siempre nos dicen a los adolescentes. Pero no, ese sentimiento de querer estar al lado de ella, no hizo otra cosa mas que aumentar y aumentar. Así fue hasta que, de alguna manera, supe que había terminado enamorado de ella. En realidad, no entendí que estaba enamorado hasta que leí una de tus novelas.

Viktor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Detestó saber que, indirectamente, él estuvo involucrado en aquello que en esos momentos tanto detestaba.

—¿Cuál fue?

— _Fragmentos_. Acaba de salir a la venta en ese entonces.

—Pero esa no es una novela romántica —dijo extrañado—. Diría que es lo más opuesto a un romance.

Lo recordaba, en ese entonces él estaba cursando su último año de la universidad. No eran los recuerdos más gratos que pudiera tener, en especial porque a duras penas tenía alguno. Fue cuando comenzó a perderse en un ambiente que ahora odiaba saber que estuvo, cuando despertaba con terribles dolores de cabeza, en casas de desconocidos después de alguna fiesta en la que no sabía qué cosas había hecho.

Fue en esa época cuando despertaba en tan mal estado que ha veces descubría restos de escritos suyos que milagrosamente logró escribir con su nublada mente y temblorosas manos que el alcohol le producía. Por el hecho de que esos escritos eran fragmentos sin sentido, sin lógica y salidos de sus incoherencias, fue que decidió llamarle así a esa obra: Fragmentos.

—No estoy para nada orgulloso de esa obra.

—¡No digas eso!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese Yuri tan parecido al rey que alguna vez conoció. Tan decidido, tan determinado, tan seguro de lo que decía.

—¿Quién escribe ahora sobre la desgracia humana? ¡Ya nadie lo hace! Cuando lo leí, estaba seguro de que en mis manos estaba una obra de Houellebecq* sobre la desvalorización del humano, una novela de Dazai* dando a conocer el lado más inhumano del humano…

—¿Y eso te hizo darte cuenta que estabas enamorado?

—Me hizo darme cuenta que estoy vivo, que yo no era el personaje de esa novela. Que sí, era desdichado, pero que si podía albergar el sentimiento más grande de todos en mi corazón, era porque aún guardaba esperanza de algún tipo. —Al darse cuenta que había levantado el tono de su voz, calló repentinamente y se acomodó en su asiento— Sólo que, los años siguieron pasando, Yuuko se casó y prontamente tuvo a las trillizas. Así pasó el tiempo hasta terminar en… esto, un amor imposible, supongo.

Viktor quedó anonado ante la persona que tenía delante. En su otra vida, ni Yuri ni él habían sido aficionados a la literatura, principalmente porque habían nacido y muerto durante una terrible guerra que había cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas; pero esa misma noche lluviosa de verano, Viktor descubrió que tenía, sorpresivamente, un nuevo motivo para amar a Yuri. Sí, por increíble que pareciera, pues estaba seguro que sabía todo de él, podía afirmar que se había quedado sin aliento al escucharlo hablar de aquella forma tan apasionada. Enfrente de él no estaba un lector cualquiera, era un analista digno de temer, pues su capacidad para encontrar en una novela aquello que ni siquiera el autor encontró era algo que cualquier escritor admiraba y temía por igual. Tal vez Yuri ya no era un guerrero, pero seguía demostrando su fuerza desde otros ámbitos.

—Perdón por hablar tanto, es sólo que no le había contado a nadie esto. —Levantó la mirada y Viktor vio algo que lo dejó anonado: gratitud— Gracias.

No supo qué decir, sólo sabía que se moría por conocerlo más, por saber quién era ese joven florista de quien se estaba comenzando a enamorar perdidamente.

Tomó aire, impresionado. Era cierto, en esos momentos se estaba enamorando de un florista llamado Yuri Katsuki, un aficionado de los libros que vivía en un departamento de una ciudad llamada Hasetsu. Iba a sonar disparatado, ridículo, pero Viktor tuvo una extraña mezcla de asombro y miedo. Sentía que estaba traicionando el amor a su Yuri, el Yuri por quien ahora estaba en este mundo.

—No tienes nada qué agradecerme. Escucharte me ha hecho descubrir muchas cosas, incluso de mis propias novelas.

Yuri le sonrió, pero inmediatamente después bostezó ligeramente, dando un aspecto infantil y tierno a su rostro.

—Perdón, anoche no dormí muy bien.

—Está bien, de todas formas creo que ya es necesario que durmamos. —Se levantó del sofá, pero antes de que el otro dijera algo, se le adelantó a su comentario— Sólo para que lo sepas, yo seré el que dormirá en el sofá. No quiero nada de modales exagerados.

Yuri estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas nuevamente para pedirle que no durmiera en lo que él describía como un incómodo, viejo y nada elegante sofá de su sala, pero fue en vano. Por fuera, Viktor dijo que no quería abusar de el favor que le estaba haciendo de dejarlo dormir ahí por la lluvia, pero por dentro, sabía que si acaso llegaba a dormir en la cama de Yuri, iba a volverse tan adicto a su aroma y a saber que su cuerpo ha estado ahí que seguramente perdería cualquier clase de control que hubiera tenido hasta ahora.

La batalla la ganó Viktor y Yuri tuvo que resignarse a aceptar que no tenía ropa que le pudiera quedar al mayor de ellos. Hizo un esfuerzo imposible por dejar el sofá lo más cómodo que pudiera, aunque Viktor le dijo mil veces que eso no era necesario.

Para cuando Yuri se despidió de él y se fue a su habitación, ya era bastante de madrugada. El día siguiente sería difícil, y más para el joven escritor, que su noche de sueño aún no podía comenzar. Todavía tenía una cosa más que hacer.

De la sala se podía salir a un pequeño balcón. Viktor salió con su celular y se sentó en el suelo mirando al cielo, el cual ya se había despejado después de que todas las nubes se convirtieran en agua de lluvia horas antes.

Buscó entre sus contactos hasta dar con el que buscaba, y en lugar de dar inicio a una llamada normal, pidió que fuera una videollamada. Eso necesitaba ser de cara a cara.

—Pero miren quién es. Nada más y nada menos que el escritor más famoso de Rusia, en estos momentos desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra al punto de que le hace pensar a su mejor amigo que ya fue abducido por los extraterrestres.

—Hola, Chris. —Saludó sonriendo abiertamente, formando un corazón con su boca. La verdad era que sí estaba muy alegre de ver, al menos por video, a su amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya listo para regresar a Rusia? Te lo advertí Viktor, no te iba a dar más de una semana y…

—Chris, no me vas a creer en el departamento de quién estoy en estos momentos.


	21. El reencuentro - parte III

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Viktor.

—Por enésima vez Chris, es él.

Viktor comenzaba a desesperarse de que su amigo no le creyera. Estaba tentado a despertar a Yuri, levantarlo como su de un gato se tratase y ponerlo delante de la cámara para que le creyeran, pero sabía que eso era una idea de lo más ridícula y de que Yuri después pediría una explicación muy larga a por qué hizo eso.

Entendía que Chris no le creyera. Hasta hace sólo unos días, Viktor se encontraba en el mar de la tragedia, en una lucha entre rendirse y seguir adelante con ese plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Todo se había resuelto de modo tan rápido e inesperado que a veces sentía que el tiempo iba más rápido que su mente, por lo que no podía entender todos los eventos que estaba viviendo. Si ni él mismo podía comprenderlo, evidentemente Chris tampoco podría. Pero debía intentarlo, debía de convencerlo de que por fin lo había encontrado y de que debía permanecer en Hasetsu el mayor tiempo posible hasta estar seguro de que Yuri no se escaparía de sus manos una vez más.

—¿Cómo sé que no te has vuelto loco y ahora estás alucinando? Viktor, hasta hace unos días tú…

—Créeme que si tuviera un modo de narrarte todos los eventos de manera lógica y como parte de un plan mío, lo haría. Pero lo cierto es que fue como te ya dije. Estaba yo tratando de refugiarme de la lluvia y en eso fue él el que me prestó su paraguas. De la nada apareció delante de mí, ¡y resultó que sabía de mí!

—¿Sabía de ti? ¿Cómo?

—Pues, parece ser que es un fanático de mis libros o algo así (no quería usar la palabra obsesionado). Resulta que soy su autor favorito y desde hace mucho tiempo había querido conocerme.

—¿Y piensas aprovecharte de eso para acercarte a él?

—¡Sí! ¡Digo, no! —Sacudió la cabeza antes de bajar la mirada y hablar más bajo— No lo sé…

Chris también se quedó callado. El hecho de que Viktor le dijera que estaba ya con Yuri le hacía darse cuenta de que quizá todo este tiempo ellos dos sí habían merecido estar juntos. Contra toda posibilidad se habían encontrado, dando a entender que esto era sólo el comienzo de algo que nunca debió haber acabado. Sin embargo, el suizo no era un ingenuo, y podía notar con facilidad que Viktor no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo poder acercarse a Yuri.

—Viktor, ¿será acaso que no sabes cómo interactuar con él?

El susodicho se molestó al punto de que quiso colgar la llamada en esos momentos. Ver a Chris con la ceja arqueada en curiosidad e incredulidad le producían querer callarlo, que no pensara en lo que estaba pensando, pues probablemente terminaría confirmando lo que él sospechaba.

—Bueno, recuerda que no llevo más de un par de horas de haberlo conocido. Han pasado tantos años de estar sin él… ¡es más que obvio que no voy a saber qué decirle al inicio!

—Puede que tengas razón. Entablar una conversación con una persona nueva siempre es algo difícil.

¿Persona nueva? El corazón de Viktor dio un brinco y una extraña sensación de miedo se apoderó de él.

Yuri no era una persona nueva, era su Yuri, la persona de quien se enamoró perdidamente y que por años fue su pareja, quien mejor lo conocía, quien lo entendía en todo sentido, quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

—Yuri no es una persona nueva.

Ahora ya no era la ceja arqueada, sino la sonrisa ladina del rubio lo que molestó ahora a Viktor. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? ¿Qué le podía parecer tan gracioso de algo como esto?

—¿Te estás escuchando, Viktor? No crees que te estás dejando cegar por el recuerdo de una persona que ya no está.

¡Que no! ¿Cómo era posible que Chris le dijera algo así? ¿Por qué no le creía? ¡Yuri estaba ahí! Después de tantos años de creerse perdido, después de meses y meses de búsqueda, de noches de desvelo, de rendiciones y esperanzas, después de creer que ya no le quedaba nada en la vida, Yuri finalmente apareció de nuevo.

—Comienzo a creer que la única persona feliz por lo sucedido el día de hoy soy yo —externó sin poder ocultar ya su molestia.

Chris suspiró y levantó la mirada. Parecía cansado.

—No me malinterpretes. Me tranquiliza como no tienes una idea el que hayas dado con Yuri de nuevo, que todo lo que trabajaste en meses no haya sido en vano, que fueran ciertas las corazonadas que tenías y que las escucharas atentamente incluso cuando yo te dije que eran una tontería; pero… —Se venía ansioso por no saber cómo decir lo que tenía en su cabeza— Déjame decirte algo Viktor, no te hará nada bien ver a este Yuri a través del cristal que el recuerdo de tu anterior amor formó.

—Otra vez con eso… —Frunció el ceño— Yo no tuve un anterior amor. ¡Este es mi amor recuperado y me voy a encargar de que no caiga!

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos amigos. Rara vez habían discutido por algo y los dos no podían creer que este fuera a ser un tema que los llegara a poner tan tensos, en especial porque durante meses uno se convirtió en el sostén del otro para seguir adelante.

Al final fue Viktor el que trató de fingir que una tensión se había creado entre los dos.

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy y aún me cuesta trabajo creer que esto es real. Debo admitir que estoy asustado, pero a la vez nunca había tenido tantas esperanzas. Quizá lo mejor sea entender que el día de hoy ya terminó y que mañana es una oportunidad más.

Chris lo vio con preocupación, pero admitía que no valía la pena el seguir discutiendo. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era poder estar con él y apoyarlo directamente, pero también entendía que quizá y esto era algo que Viktor debía superar solo, o más bien, entender solo, porque había algo muy importante que Viktor aún no entendía y que, cuando se diera cuenta, le iba a doler mucho.

—Debes dormir, Vitya.

Viktor abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar ese diminutivo de su nombre. Pocas veces Chris lo llamaba de aquella manera, y la mayoría era cuando sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y necesitaba palabras de cariño. Se sintió mal de haberse enojado con él hace unos minutos.

—Será lo mejor. Debo ordenar mis ideas.

Estaba a punto de despedirse y terminar la videollamada, pero el rubio todavía tenía una cosa más por decir.

—¡Espera! Quiero saber algo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Volverás pronto?

Viktor se sintió peor. No podía negar que le costaba estar lejos de su mejor amigo tanto como a él.

—No lo sé, Chris. Creo que tendré que dejar de estar en el hotel y buscar un departamento. No pienso irme de aquí hasta saber que Yuri no se irá de mi lado.

—Oh, vaya. A Georgi no le gustara para nada esto.

Después de terminar la llamada, Viktor se puso de pie lentamente, pues tenía las piernas entumidas por estar sentado en el suelo. Moría de sueño y cansancio, así que, cuando vio el sofá donde iba a dormir por esa noche, sabiendo que cobijas pertenecientes a Yuri estaban ahí, esperándolo, se dejó caer encima como si la mejor cama del mundo lo esperara.

El cálido aroma de Yuri impregnado en las telas le hacían más fácil la labor de imaginar que eran los brazos de él quien lo cubría.

Ya no quería pensar en nada que lo pudiera hacer sentir mal. Ya habían sido demasiados años de malestar como para que ahora surgieran más y más temores. Tenía que entender que lo más difícil de todo ya había terminado, que ya no había motivo para dejarse caer y que de aquí en adelante ya sólo podían venir cosas buenas.

Con esas ideas tan reconfortantes como el aroma de Yuri, Viktor cayó dormido.

Para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, rayos de sol llegaban directo a sus ojos, haciéndolos entrecerrar por tanta luz. Al inicio tardó en entender dónde estaba y por qué, pensando que quizá y había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres que le traían malos recuerdos y enojos, pero fue todo lo contrario. Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y le dieron ganas de levantarse rápidamente para dar brincos de alegría y gritar como un niño pequeño en Navidad.

A pesar de las grandes ganas de hacer eso, prefirió levantarse lentamente, no sabiendo si Yuri seguiría dormido en su habitación. Sin embargo, enrojeció de su rostro cuando alcanzó a divisar la cocina y se encontró con la escena más adorable que pudiera imaginar.

Si el día anterior Yuri tenía un suéter que era un poco más grande que su talla, parecía ser que para dormir usaba ropa que excedía su tamaño. El pantalón para dormir se veía normal, pero la sudadera que tenía encima era tan grande que se lograba divisar parte de su hombro derecho y las mangas estaban dobladas para que sus manos pudieran ser útiles. Ganas inexplicables de llegar por atrás y abrazarlo lo embargaron.

El haberse puesto de pie hizo que Yuri volteara, delatando que en sus manos se encontraba una sartén con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

—Buenos días, señor Nik… digo, V-Viktor —se corrigió al instante, recordando la plática del día anterior sobre su nombre—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Al darse cuenta que lo estaba viendo embelesado, titubeó un poco antes de recuperar el porte y darle una respuesta.

—Sí, bastante bien, la verdad.

—No quería despertarlo porque imaginé que se encontraba bastante cansado, pero me alegra que ya esté despierto. Venga, estaba a punto de preparar café.

Cual niño obediente, Viktor se encaminó hacia la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El día anterior no había podido reparar en el departamento de Yuri con atención, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, para ser un lugar pequeño, era ordenado y limpio. No tenía más de lo necesario para vivir, a excepción quizá de los libros, que parecían ser su fuente principal de gastos y su más grande prioridad para vivir. No le extrañaba que ese fuera el motivo por el cual tenía el acceso económico como para repetir libros suyos y tenerlos en más de un idioma.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer junto a Yuri, el cual aún emanaba sus gritos internos de emoción de manera inconciente. Viktor rió de tan sólo imaginar cómo se pondría el pobre chico si le dijera que podía firmarle todos los libros que tuviera de él.

—¿Irás hoy a la florería, Yuri? —preguntó para iniciar un tema de conversación antes de que el chico explotara de la emoción en su mundo de fantasías literario.

—Sí, trabajaré hasta en la noche. Espero que hoy no llueva de la manera en la que lo hizo ayer.

 _«Rezo por que sí lo haga si con eso puedo quedarme una noche más aquí»._ Apretó los labios con fuerza para que ese pensamiento no se volviera comentario.

—Puedo acompañarte hasta llegar allá. De ahí ya sé cómo llegar a la habitación de hotel.

—¿Piensas quedarte todo este tiempo en un hotel?

—No lo creo. Al inicio no estaba seguro de si me quedaría mucho tiempo aquí, pero ya me decidí que así será.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Viktor le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de contestar:

—Es un secreto.

La lluvia del día anterior ya había borrado sus huellas, dejando solamente charcos en las calles y los árboles tan despeinados como el cabello de Yuri cuando recién se despertó, lo cual ya había corregido antes de salir de su casa, como todas las mañanas.

El camino al trabajo del japonés fue bastante pacífico, como todo lo era en esa pequeña ciudad de pocos habitantes. A Viktor le gustaba ese aire fresco que se podía respirar y no tener que escuchar carros y gente hablando de manera bulliciosa tan temprano en la mañana.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien en ese sillón. Aún me apena el que tuvieras que dormir ahí ayer.

—Dormí mejor de lo que suelo hacerlo en el hotel donde me quedé. Y por cierto, el desayuno estuvo igual de bien. Gracias.

Yuri se sonrojó y parecía ser que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener su chillido de emoción.

—N-no hay de qué. —Logró decir finalmente.

—Por cierto, es muy curioso el sabor del café que preparaste. No era sólo granos de café, ¿cierto? ¿Pusiste algo más?

Como si le hubieran dado una dosis extra de emoción, Yuri miró a Viktor con brillo en los ojos.

—Es cardamomo, una hierba aromática nativa de la India, aunque también se da en África.

—¿Y a ti se te ocurrió ponérsela al café?

—No. Qué más habría querido que hubiera sido así. Hace meses mi familia planeó un viaje al mediterráneo para vacacionar, pues hace muchos años que no salíamos. Así que, mientras estuvimos en Florencia, encontré un lugar donde vendían café árabe. Como sé de plantas, supe que era esa especia la que le ponían a la bebida y desde entonces lo hago también.

Viktor se perdió en la última parte de la conversación, todo por culpa del inicio del comentario.

 _«¡Sabía que había sido él!»_ , se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez en su mente mientras recordaba esa vez que él también estuvo en Florencia y estuvo seguro de que era Yuri a quien había visto leer un libro cerca de una fuerte, sólo para verlo irse en un camión turístico cuando intentó llegar corriendo hacia él.

—Qué curiosa es la vida. Yo también estuve en Florencia hace unos meses. No tuve el placer de probar el café que decías, pero me alegra ya haberlo hecho.

Llegaron pronto a la florería y se encontraron ya dentro a Yuuko. La burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraba Viktor desapareció en un instante, pues vio cómo la atención de Yuri se dirigía plenamente hacia ella.

—¡Yuuri! Qué bueno que ya llegaste. Tu papá acaba de regresar de su viaje a Tokio y ha estado esperando en la planta alta a que llegaras. Dice que tiene una noticia increíble para darte.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Yuri se planteara siquiera el subir, pues apenas escuchó que su hijo había llegado a la florería, Toshiya bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Cuando pisó el último escalón, dos de las cuatro personas se quedaron anonadas: Toshiya y Viktor.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¿De verdad vino a Hasetsu?

—¿Usted es el padre de Yuri?

—¿Alguno de los dos me puede explicar esto? ¿Ya lo conocías, papá? —Yuri se añadió a sí mismo a la ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

—Era justo esa la noticia que te quería dar, que pude conocer a tu escritor favorito en Tokio, aunque— calló al voltear a ver al susodicho escritor—, parece ser que tenerlo en vivo y a todo color delante de ti es una sorpresa aún más grande.

—Le juro que no tenía la menor idea de que estuve platicando con su hijo las últimas horas. —Vio de sobra decir que había dormido en su departamento— Aunque debí suponer que el apellido Katsuki me estaba dando la pista principal.

Rió bobamente ante tal obviedad. Había sido tanta su impresión de ver a Yuri que poco le vino importando el apellido del que estaba siendo acompañado.

—Espero que el fanatismo irremediable de mi hijo por sus libros no le haya causado ningún problema.

—¡Papá!

—No te lo tomes a mal, hijo. Pero de verdad, —dijo acercándose a Viktor en señal de camaradería—, si este muchacho no lo deja en paz pidiéndole que le cuente el final de su última novela, hágamelo saber.

Yuri sólo estampó su mano contra su frente. No entendía cómo era que él había resultado ser el único introvertido y poco carismático de la familia.

Viktor no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a un cliente. Yuri se apuró a colocarse el delantal para proteger su ropa y fue directo a atender al cliente.

—Yuri estará ocupado el resto del día, seguramente. ¿Qué piensa hacer el día de hoy, joven Nikiforov?

Consideró la posibilidad de contestarle que pretendía contemplar a su hijo mientras mostraba flores y sugería arreglos el resto del día, pero calló inmediatamente.

—Pues, no tenía algún plan en particular, señor… Katsuki. —A tiempo pudo recordar el apellido.

—¿Entonces qué le parece si viene a conocer el negocio de la familia? Las aguas termales son la más grande atracción turística de la ciudad. No puede regresar a Rusia sin haberlas conocido.

—Papá, quizá Viktor quiere hacer otras cosas —dijo Yuri después de que el cliente se fuera con un pequeño ramo de flores en las manos.

—Por mí está bien, Yuri. Siempre quise conocer las aguas termales de Japón, y qué mejor que el propietario de una como guía.

—¡Así se habla! Y no te preocupes hijo, que te regresaré a tu escritor para cuando termines de trabajar.

Yuri enrojeció hasta sus orejas en menos de dos segundos. ¿Por qué agregó el posesivo "tu" a la palabra escritor? ¿Acaso todos a su alrededor se divertían evidenciándolo como un admirador frente a Viktor?

Salieron de la tienda en un lento y pacífico andar. Parecía ser que el padre de Yuri no tenía prisa en llegar al establecimiento que manejaba.

—Así que al final decidió venir a Hasetsu. Nunca pensé que un simple comentario mío fuera a convencerlo de venir a esta pequeña ciudad, pero créame que no se arrepentirá.

—No iba a ser mi intención quedarme, pero quedé encantado con la ciudad, —Por no decir que con su hijo— y al final decidí quedarme un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Y permanecerá todo este tiempo en un hotel? No me quiero entrometer en sus finanzas, pero no es muy económico, por no decir además incómodo, vivir en un hotel.

—Hoy en la mañana traté de pensar en algún lugar en el que me pudiera quedar una temporada, pero apenas y tuve tiempo de pensar en eso.

Toshiya se detuvo y Viktor igualmente lo hizo al verlo. Su mirada se veía determinante, como un personaje mafioso de Mario Puzzo a punto de hacer una oferta imposible de rechazar.

—Tengo un trato para usted, joven Nikiforov, pero por favor considere que estoy colocando en usted todas mis esperanzas.

Viktor se quedó callado y algo nervioso ante tales palabras.

—Usted dirá…

—Quédese a vivir en las aguas termales el tiempo que vaya a estar en esta ciudad. Le dejaré un precio que le aseguro que no encontrará en ningún otro lugar.

—¡No sé si podría aceptar algo así! ¿No cree que es mucha amabilidad para un desconocido? Además….

—¡A cambio…! —prosiguió Toshiya—. Quiero que ayude a mi hijo a salir del agujero emocional en el que ha estado estancado ya desde unos años.

¿Estancamiento emocional? ¿De qué hablaba? Viktor frunció el ceño por la incomprensión. ¿Qué tantas cosas no sabía de este Yuri?

—Mi hijo es quizá un caso perdido, pero tengo la esperanza de que eso cambie. Él era un joven animado, entusiasmado por convertirse en escritor desde que era niño, pero cuando terminó la preparatoria dejó todo eso a un lado. Se negó a ingresar a una universidad y a ayudar en el negocio familiar. Se fue de las aguas termales y prefirió pagar su propio apartamento y entró a trabajar en la florería con Yuuko.

»Mi hijo está perdido, Viktor. —Lo llamó por su primer nombre— Es alguien tan inseguro de si mismo que se ha quedado estancado en un charco enlodado de miedos. Usted es su escritor favorito, quizá y le pueda ayudar a retomar el camino de su vida.

Viktor bajó la mirada, preocupado. ¿Cómo era que su adorado Yuri se encontraba en ese estado si él era tan valiente y decidido?

Yuri había sido quien había planeado toda una estrategia para la batalla final, que había dejado de escuchar a todos, incluido a su esposo, para llevar a cabo un plan imposible y salir victorioso. Yuri no podía ser esto que su padre le estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

Como un balde de agua fría, las palabras de Chris de la noche anterior resonaron en su cabeza.

¿Yuri era una persona nueva? ¡No, no lo era! No podía ser. Sin embargo, ¿por qué era cierto lo que le dijo Chris de que no sabía cómo interactuar con él? ¿Por qué su amigo no dejaba de insistirle que Yuri era sólo un recuerdo?

Quiso negar con la cabeza y correr hacia Yuri, llegar y abrazarlo con la esperanza de que fuera correspondido. Que ese abrazo bastara para que Yuri se sintiera cómo al lado de él. Pero no, era como si una especie de pared los separara todavía. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No se suponía que nada tendría que dividirlos?

Recordó la manera en la que Yuri lo besaba todas las noches, ese modo en que de manera armoniosa sus labios encajaban a la perfección y se hundían en las caricias del otro para darse amor y tranquilidad. Recordó las largas conversaciones que mantenían por horas y que nunca concluían, pudiéndose habar de todo sin temor a ser juzgado mal por el otro.

Era un lazo perfecto que no sólo los ataba, sino que los envolvía hasta lograr que ni una parte del otro estuviera separada.

Pero ahora, la realidad era totalmente diferente a lo que imaginó. Ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras del gran sabio de que él sería un extraño en la vida del otro.

Había encontrado a Yuri, pero ahora tenía que pagar el gran precio de ver un rostro idéntico al de su amado y saber que dentro de él no se encontraba la persona que perdió. No estaban sus recuerdos, no estaban sus experiencias. Era casi como… como un extraño.

Y eso lo paralizó. ¿Verdaderamente se estaba dejando enceguecer por el recuerdo de alguien que ya no iba a volver? Chris tenía razón, estaba viendo a este Yuri a través del cristal que el recuerdo de su anterior amor formó.

La pregunta que tanto temía apareció claramente en su mente. Dejando a un lado sus recuerdos del Yuri del pasado, ¿qué sentía él por este Yuri? Más aún, ¿dejaría a un lado a la persona que amó por esta nueva persona?


	22. El reencuentro - parte IV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yuri era constantemente visitado por Viktor. Al inicio no creyó en lo absoluto que su escritor favorito fuera a quedarse realmente en esa ciudad que, en lo personal, no le encontraba ninguna clase de atractivo, en especial para alguien que tenía una vida de lo más acelerada, siempre llena de periodistas, cámaras y chismes en las redes sociales. Pero en el momento en que se enteró de que su padre lo había invitado a quedarse en las aguas termales, supo que eso era sinónimo de que el autor estaría rondando por esa pequeña ciudad por bastante más tiempo, cosa que así fue.

Los primeros días habían sido una verdadera sorpresa para Yuri, ya que no contempló que Viktor fuera diario a la florería a, según el autor, saludarlos a él y a Yuuko –aunque sentía que interactuaba más con él que con la chica–. No era como que le importara eso, pero a la vez no entendía por qué el ruso tenía tanto interés en saber de él, una persona que se consideraba de lo más aburrida y monótona.

Porque así era como Yuri se veía a sí mismo, alguien de lo más común, con una vida común y con aspiraciones incumplidas de un común chico de 21 años que trabajaba en una florería.

Dejó de barrer la entrada y dio un largo suspiro mirando al cielo. No tenía que repetirse esas cualidades –o la falta de ellas–, las conocía a la perfección y sabía igualmente que esa forma de pensar era la que había logrado que Yuuko no se interesara por él en lo más mínimo.

Miró discretamente por el cristal de la puerta y la observó un rato. Estaba terminando de darle mantenimiento a las flores antes de que abrieran el negocio, para que cuando los clientes entraran, encontraran a las plantas más atractivas y quisieran comprarlas. No pudo evitar pensar, como constantemente lo hacía, que se veía realmente hermosa, en especial rodeada de tantas flores.

Ella levantó la mirada y él volvió a su actividad, fingiendo que sólo se había detenido para descansar.

¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza? No pudo hacerlo cuando ella se fue a la universidad, ni cuando le presentó a Takeshi, ni cuando se caso y ni siquiera cuando tuvo a sus tres hijas. En todos esos momentos tuvo la oportunidad para hacerla a un lado de sus pensamientos y simplemente no pudo, le fue imposible.

Su amigo Phichit le decía que eso era porque se negaba a ver a alguien más, que más de una vez había escuchado que Yuri tenía algún pretendiente detrás de él, pero que el japonés se había encerrado en su mundo imposible al punto de que le era difícil ver a alguien más que no fuera a Yuuko. También le decía que el rechazo, aunque doliera, era lo que necesitaba escuchar para ya hacerse a la idea de que no podía entrar a la vida de ella más que como amigo; pero Yuri eso ya lo sabía muy bien, solo que el temor a escuchar esas palabras se apoderaba de él con facilidad.

Terminó de barrer y volvió a entrar a la tienda, cambiando el letrero de cerrado a abierto. Con eso comenzaba un día más en su vida en la que trataría de lidiar con los sentimientos que tenía hacia la persona que permanecía al lado de él por horas. Era agotador, pero con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a ello.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus últimos rayos naranjas y morados, Yuri estaba ya de nuevo mentalmente agotado, motivo principal por el cual después del trabajo solía regresar a su departamento a leer, dormir y comenzar un nuevo día rutinario. Pero ese día sería diferente, como últimamente había sido desde que Viktor había aparecido en su vida.

Caminó hacia la ventana del local, retirando del aparador un arreglo floral que comenzaba a perder vida. Estaba quitándole unas hojas secas cuando se sintió observado. Levantó la vista y allí estaba él, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo observándolo desde el otro lado del cristal en la calle.

No mentía cuando decía que en su mente tenía a Viktor encima de un pedestal. Era la clase de persona que a veces sentía que pudo llegar a ser, pero que su cobardía y falta de creatividad no le permitió.

Aunque Viktor no lo sabía, ambos tenían inicios similares. Desde que era niño también había comenzado a escribir cuentos, que conforme fue creciendo se convirtieron en historias más elaboradas. De hecho, conoció a Viktor cuando publicaba sus cuentos en foros de internet, cuando aún no era alguien reconocido de la literatura. Ambos escribían fantasía, y resultaba llamativo cómo era que a veces sus historias podían parecerse tanto, como si estuvieran escribiendo la vida de dos personajes diferentes dentro de un mismo universo.

Pero luego todo cambió. Un día se enteró que Viktor había ganado un concurso de literatura, pudiendo de esa manera entrar en el mundo de las editoriales y publicar su primer libro. Por un tiempo eso motivo a Yuri, pero más adelante sintió que quien tenía talento verdadero era Viktor, no él. Con los años, su inspiración desapareció, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad para estudiar literatura en Tokio, la dejó pasar.

Por eso Viktor era diferente, por eso era mejor que él y por eso terminó idolatrándolo.

El joven entró a la florería, como había estado haciendo desde hace días.

—Yuri, ¿ya terminaste de trabajar? —le preguntó apenas cerró la puerta del local.

—Sí, justo iba a subir a la planta alta por mis cosas.

—Oye, Yuri, me preguntaba si…

—¡Yuri!

La puerta de local se abrió con fuerza, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo por el susto. Yuri distinguió esa clase de entrada como una que Phichit haría.

Su amigo dejó a un lado su entusiasta saludo para voltear a ver a su derecha, encontrándose por primera vez con Viktor.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Por favor, no hagas una escena —le rogó Yuri desde lo más profundo de su alma, Sabía lo animado y extrovertido que era su amigo.

—¡Al fin puedo conocerte! —Se colocó frente a Viktor y le extendió la mano, quien correspondió el saludo un poco confundido por la efusividad con la que la mano del otro se movía— No tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de verte desde que Yuri me contó que llegaste aquí, pero estuve fuera de la ciudad por varios días. ¡Qué increíble que el día que regreso es el día en que puedo conocerte!

—Y tú eres… —Yuri quiso taparle la boca a su amigo cuando vio a Viktor tan confundido.

—Me llamo Phichit Chulanont, aunque puedes llamarme sólo Phichit. Soy el mejor amigo de Yuri. —De repente su mirada se ensombreció— Oye, déjame decirte que has hecho de Yuri un enredo de emociones desde que compró tu primer libro. Cuando terminó de leer el último libro de tu saga, se encerró en su habitación por tres días sin hablarle a nadie, llorando en su cama todo el día.

¡¿Por qué todos se empecinaban en dejarlo en ridículo frente a Viktor?!

—Ok, Phichit, muchas gracias por la información —dijo rápidamente Yuri, ahora sí tapándole la boca con las manos. —De verdad, fue demasiada la información.

Phichit se zafó del agarre, restándole importancia.

—Todos te tuvimos que aguantar por semanas cuando sacó su último libro, Viktor tiene derecho a saber de esto, como es la víctima de tus obsesiones…

Yuri rodó los ojos, suplicando a todas las deidades que conocía que por favor la tierra se lo tragara y no lo regresara en muchos años a la superficie. La batalla estaba perdida.

—¿Regresaste de Kyoto sólo para avergonzarme? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—No, también regresé para terminar mi proyecto de la universidad.

Yuri no pude evitar darle importancia a la palabra "también". El traidor de su amigo de verdad que estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo ponerse tan rojo como un tomate.

—¿Qué estás estudiando, Phichit? —le preguntó Viktor.

—Estoy en el último año de fotografía. Fui a Kyoto a tomar fotos de paisajes como proyecto para mis materias. Y hablando de fotos…

Phichit sacó su celular y rápidamente se colocó al lado de Viktor. Yuri le quitó el aparato antes de que su indiscreto amigo actuara.

—¡Al menos pídele permiso!

—Viktor es una estrella, Yuri. Mis fans de Instagram se volverán locos si me tomo una foto con él. Además, a Viktor no le importará tomarse una foto, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —El chico le estaba cayendo realmente bien, aunque hablara demasiado.

—¡Perfecto!

Los dos posaron para la cámara y la selfie fue tomada. Yuri se pegó con la palma de su mano en la frente, aunque a la vez envidiaba que Phichit tuviera la confianza para pedirle a Viktor lo que para él era sólo un sueño de tomarse una foto con aquella estrella de la literatura.

—¡Listo! Esto tendrá muchos likes. —Phichit se aisló en su mundo de poner filtros y hashtags, momento de silencio que Yuri aprovechó.

—¡Ah! Viktor, antes de que entrara Phichit, tú querías preguntarme algo.

—No, no. No era nada.

Phichit pudo escuchar a pesar de estar publicando la fotografía. Podía ser alguien imprudente, pero sabía entender muy bien el ambiente que se formaba en los lugares en los que entraba.

—Yuri, sé que te había dicho que regresando del viaje iba a ir a tu departamento a platicarte cómo me fue, pero regresé con la maleta muy llena de cosas y tengo que llegar a desempacar antes de que explote.

—¡Pero ya había comprado el té que me dijiste que quería probar! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlo?

—Puede probarlo Viktor. —Le vino importando poco el silencio repentino que se hizo— ¿Por qué no invitas a Viktor esta vez? Ya luego pasaré yo a contarte todo lo que sucedió en el viaje.

Phichit era una persona muy perspicaz y podía notar que Viktor había estado dudando en invitar a salir a Yuri. Aún no entendía sus intenciones, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer a su amigo de su mundo de soledad y aislamiento era perfecto.

—Pues, podría ser… —Yuri bajó la mirada, nervioso de que pudiera pasar la tarde con Viktor en su departamento y recordando la vez que se quedó a dormir.

—Entonces vayan. Yo de verdad tengo que abrir esa maleta. Y descuiden, me esconderé detrás de un sillón o algo antes de que la bomba de ropa explote.

Viktor y Yuri ya iban caminando de regreso al departamento de éste. No habían dicho palabra desde que se habían despedido de Phichit y Yuuko en la florería, así que Yuri fue el que inició la conversación.

—¿Qué tal te han parecido las aguas termales? Sé que no son un hotel como los que conoces, pero…

—¿Bromeas? —lo interrumpió—. ¡Es increíble! Siento que todos los días estoy en un spa. Además, tu mamá cocina la mejor comida del mundo.

—Me alegra que te esté gustando. No muchos se adaptan a esta vida, menos las personas que vienen de occidente.

—Comparado al ajetreo que vivía en Moscú, esto es como desconectarme de todas mis preocupaciones y finalmente poder respirar con calma. De verdad necesitaba algo así.

Llegaron al edificio y esta vez usaron las escaleras para llegar al departamento de Yuri. La vez anterior no habían podido por la lluvia.

—Siempre me impresionó cómo pudiste manejar toda la vida pública. A duras penas sé qué hacer conmigo mismo cuanto extrañamente tengo diez notificaciones en Facebook —rió Yuri mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Viktor detuvo su risa cuando entró. Yuri pudo observar que el ruso se quedaba mirando todo a su alrededor. Parecía que una extraña atmósfera de nostalgia a veces rodeaba al escritor, lo cual no tenía sentido, pues no había nada de qué sentir nostalgia si todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor era nuevo para él.

—Siéntate en lo que voy a preparar el té. Phichit me hizo buscarlo por todos lados en esta ciudad vacía. Ahora resulta que me dice que no tiene prisa por probarlo. Bueno, ese es su problema —hablaba más para sí mismo que para Viktor.

Para cuando terminó, regresó a la sala con dos tazas humeantes, la cuales colocó en medio de la mesa. Casi las tira cuando vio que Viktor una vez más lo había desobedecido en su petición de que se sentara, pues otra vez lo había encontrado husmeando entre sus libros.

—Te gusta ponerle anotaciones a los libros, ¿verdad? Me di cuenta de eso en la florería.

—B-bueno… algo así… —Se acercó rápidamente y le quitó el libro de sus manos, guardándolo de nuevo en la estantería. Sabía que Viktor no podía leer japonés, pero aún así le avergonzaba que alguien –en especial él– abriera sus libros; le hacían pensar que estaba viendo las profundidades de sus pensamientos con las cosas que escribía. Suspiró. Quizá por eso no podía ser escritor.

Para cuando regresó el libro al estante, se encontró a Viktor sentado en el sofá, oliendo el aroma que el té desprendía.

—¿De qué es? Tiene un aroma muy peculiar.

—Le llaman té de mariposa. Es una mezcla de té blanco con orquídeas.

Viktor dejó de inhalar el aroma y volteó a ver extrañado a Yuri.

—¿Orquídeas?

—Lo sé, suena extraño cuando uno lo dice así, pero el uso de orquídeas en los alimentos y bebidas es más común de lo que crees.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de la vainilla?

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreírle burlonamente. No era que se riera de él, pero sintió que le estaba contando algo impresionante a un niño pequeño que para cualquier adulto era de lo más común.

—Me siento un verdadero tonto —dijo Viktor al descubrir a sus 24 años que la vainilla no era un saborizante inventado por el hombre.

—No, no te llames así —rió Yuri, sentándose enfrente de él—. A la gente no suele importarle esta clase de cosas, y está bien, son sólo flores.

—¿Entonces el té tiene orquídeas? Estoy ansioso por probarlo, es mi flor favorita.

Yuri casi se atragantó con la bebida cuando escuchó eso. Desde siempre esa flor había sido su favorita; le traía una especie de sentimiento agradable. Lo que Yuri no tenía ni la menor idea, era que esa flor fue la primera que Viktor hizo en forma de hielo cuando hablaron por primera vez.

—Es delicioso —dijo Viktor cuando finalmente lo probó.

Yuri no podía desprender su mirada de la de Viktor. Había algo en él que le parecía de lo más seductor y que temía que no correspondía a su admiración que tenía por el escritor, sino por el encanto que la persona delante de él mostraba.

—Sobre lo que dijiste hace rato —comenzó Viktor después de que bajó la taza—, no es como que siempre hubiera podido manejar la vida pública. Con los años aprendí a tener más carisma con la gente, pero nunca fue algo que me gustó.

A Yuri le costaba trabajo creer eso, pues Viktor siempre pareció una persona que ante las cámaras y las entrevistas sabía perfectamente qué hacer. Era alguien que siempre sabía qué decir y que no.

—Pues no dabas a entender eso.

—Casi nadie lo sabe, pero antes de que publicaran mi libro era alguien muy callado y encerrado en sí mismo.

—Es por eso que te admiro tanto. El poder pasar de una forma de ser a otra, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, es algo que yo jamás pude hacer.

—Estás viendo lo que no hay Yuri.

El japonés abrió los ojos ante la mirada seria de Viktor. No entendía qué no le había agradado del comentario.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Te ves como una persona sin miedos.

—Tú me ves como una persona sin miedos —dijo resaltando el pronombre—, pero lejos estoy de serlo. No me digas que a Japón no le llegaron las noticias de cuando desaparecí de los medios.

Yuri se quedó callado y bajó la mirada. Era algo que le resultaba incómodo de hablar, pues muchos rumores corrían alrededor de Viktor sobre esos años, rumores que le parecían de lo más desagradables y falsos. No negaba que los libros que Viktor publicó en ese entonces fueron brillantes, pero él estaba seguro de que lo que Viktor pasó fue una transitoriedad de su vida, un mal momento que pronto dejó a un lado, una mala decisión que luego pudo corregir.

—Seguro fue un momento en donde pensaste que las cosas se podían resolver de otra manera.

—No, Yuri, ese era el problema, que yo no estaba intentando resolver nada.

Se estaba comenzando a enojar. Era como si alguien llegara y le intentara derrumbar la estatua que hasta entonces contemplaba y cuidaba. Pero no podía decirle nada a esa persona, pues era la misma que la de la estatua.

—Todos alguna vez pasamos por esos momentos, pero no es como que hayas hecho nada grave, sólo te aislaste de la gente a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué crees tú que es lo peor que hice?

Yuri se sentía muy incómodo. Tomó un sorbo más del té, pero ya no podía apreciar su sabor. Enfrente de él, Viktor lo miraba con una mezcla entre expectación y molestia. ¿Pero de qué estaba molesto?

 _«Acaso… ¿acaso está molesto de no ser lo que yo siempre pensé que era?»_

Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensando. No, no, Viktor no era diferente; él era perfecto en todo sentido, inteligente, creativo, carismático, entusiasta. Él era casi irreal, era… inhumano.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y desprendió su mirada de la de Viktor. Tal vez delante de él no tenía al ser que creo en sus fantasías, tal vez sólo tenía una persona normal, como él. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto pensar en eso?

—No me respondiste, Yuri.

No, no lo hizo, y no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía imaginarse a Viktor haciendo? Trataba, pero nada aparecía en su cabeza. Sí, en los medios decían todas esas historias sobre alcoholismo, sobre intento de expulsión de la universidad, sobre supuesto uso de drogas, pero él siempre supo que ese no era Viktor, que esas eran exageraciones de los medios.

Levantó la vista nuevamente. Al ver los ojos de aquella persona delante de él, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—P-pues, siempre estuvieron estos rumores de que tú… —Le costaba trabajo decirlo— Bueno, de historias sobre alcoholismo y… es decir, de incluso estando con gente que… con gente con la que no deberías estar.

—Prostitutas, Yuri. Así es como se llaman.

—¡¿Qué importa cómo se llaman si nada de eso pasó?!

Se tapó la boca en cuanto notó el tono alto en el que habló. En serio, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Y por qué Viktor parecía empecinarse en mostrarle de frente eso que se negaba a ver?

—Sí pasó, Yuri. Todo lo que escuchaste, todo lo que dijeron de mí, fueron cosas que sucedieron en realidad. Es más, esas son las cosas que los medios de comunicación lograron enterarse, las otras me las reservé para mí.

El corazón de Yuri latía a gran velocidad, todo porque una palabra que jamás pensó ligar a Viktor cruzó por su mente. Era decepción, eso era lo que Yuri sentía en esos momentos, y vaya que era de lo más desagradable sentir eso.

—Yuri, no sé qué imagen tienes de mí, pero sólo soy una simple persona.

—Pero tú escribiste todas esas grandes historias, tú eres esa increíble persona que creó decenas de mundos en los que miles de nosotros nos hemos sumergido y deseado no salir de ahí.

—Sí, yo escribí todo eso, pero también soy el que por miedo se escondió en ese mundo de excesos y de cinismo. Te lo repito, Yuri, soy sólo una simple persona…

—¡¿Y eso qué me hace a mí?!

Yuri lo entendía. Todos esos años había puesto a Viktor en un lugar imposible de alcanzar para entonces él sentirse más humano, más rebajado. Pero si Viktor era una "simple persona", como ya le había remarcado dos veces, ¿entonces él era menos que eso?

—Te hace mi igual.

Se quedó sin aire. Ahí estaba Viktor, sonriéndole con tristeza y mirándolo con dulzura. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien eso?

El celular de Viktor sonó con un mensaje de Chris, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

 _«Apareces en el peor de los momentos, amigo»_ , pensó mientras regresaba a ver a Yuri y se daba cuenta que la atmósfera que había formado ya estaba destruida.

—Parece ser que mi planeta me llama —dijo en un intento de aligerar la situación—. Perdón por irme así, pero es un mensaje de la editorial y dicen que tienen que hablar conmigo urgentemente.

—Descuida, lo entiendo. —Trató de que su voz no sonara apagada, pero lo logró a medias.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Viktor se detuvo antes de irse.

—Perdón de nuevo, ahora por hacerte pasar un mal rato. No era mi intención cuando te iba a invitar a salir.

 _«¿Invitar a salir?»._ Yuri se sonrojó a pesar de seguir confundido por la conversación anterior.

—No, no pasa nada. Creo que era yo el que no quería entender una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa era esa?

Se quedó callado unos segundos. Aún tenía mucho qué pensar.

—Un día te lo diré.

—Estaré esperando ese día.

Viktor lo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente dejó a un lado el temblor en sus piernas y el latir irregular de su corazón para acercarse a Yuri como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Rebasó su espacio personal, percibió el dulce aroma a orquídea que quedaba del té, sintió el suave calor que emanaba su piel y continuó hasta que sus labios se posaron en la mejilla ajena. Fueron los tres segundos más perfectos de su vida.

Yuri se quedó petrificado al sentir esos labios sobre su piel, y seguramente así continuó, pues cuando reaccionó, Viktor ya iba caminando hacia las escaleras del edificio. Posó sus dedos sobre el lugar donde había sido besado.

Aún sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su piel, tomó con su otra mano su celular y marcó directamente al número de Phichit. Por primera vez quería hablar con alguien y no tenerse a sí mismo como remitente y receptor de su propios pensamientos.

—Phichit, ¿tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo…

Yuri no lo sabía, pero mientras caminaba por la calle, Viktor realizaba la misma actividad.

—Chris… No, espera. Antes de que me regañes por lo que sea que haya hecho, necesito hablar contigo de algo…


	23. El reencuentro - parte V

A fin de cuentas Phichit sí pudo tomar el delicioso té que Yuri preparó. Su amigo le había llamado en la noche diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él, y aunque su intención inicial había sido que Yuri pudiera pasar una velada con su escritor favorito, algo en el tono de voz del japonés le indicó que las cosas no habían salido precisamente como las había planeado en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó con él, se lo encontró con una mirada de confusión, pero más que nada, de cierta tristeza.

Mientras Yuri volvió a preparar el té, Phichit no hizo ningún comentario respecto al autor, ya que presentía que Yuri era quien tenía que iniciar la conversación.

Yuri dejó la taza enfrente de él, recordando que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo hace ya más de una hora con Viktor, quien se había sentado en el mismo lugar donde ahora se sentaba su mejor amigo.

—¡Tenías razón, Yuri! Este té sabe tan increíble como me habías dicho —dijo Phichit, iniciando la conversación con un comentario que era de lo más cierto. De verdad, ese té sabía muy bien.

—A Viktor también le gustó mucho.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos. Era evidente que Phichit le estaba dando tiempo a Yuri para que pensara en aquello que su amigo quería decirle, pero que aún no encontraba el modo correcto de externarlo.

Al final, Yuri suspiró y puso una mirada decidida cuando vio a su amigo a los ojos. Ya era hora de contarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y salirse de la burbuja que él mismo se había creado desde hace años.

—¿Sabes, Phichit? Si hace un mes me hubieran dicho que iba a conocer a mi escritor favorito, muy probablemente me habría puesto tan nervioso y emocionado que me habría quedado mudo enfrente de él —comenzó a decir. —Incluso, cuando lo conocí no podía creerlo. El corazón me latía rápidamente y me preocupaba decir algo que no fuera de su agrado y quisiera irse de aquí.

—Esos son resultados de tus noches de pensamientos sin cesar, Yuri. Tú jamás dirías algo que pudiera herir a otra persona.

—Lo sé, es que simplemente sentía que estaba delante de alguien sin errores, perfecto, sin manchas. Pero antes de que llegaras tú, me puse a pensar en el momento en que lo conocí, y me di cuenta de que, antes de que levantara la mirada, mientras estaba sentado, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia frente a la puerta de la florería, yo lo que había visto era a una persona normal que no había tenido la brillante idea de llevar paraguas a pesar del cielo nublado. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de alguien normal, pero fue hasta que levantó su mirada y vi quién era que todo cambió. Si tan sólo lo hubiera continuado viendo como una persona normal y despistada, no estaría ahorita con este sentimiento tan incómodo dentro de mí.

—¿Y qué clase de sentimiento es ese? —preguntó Phichit, dando otro sorbo a su taza.

—Va a sonar ridículo —dijo Yuri, con una ligera risa por la vergüenza—, pero me siento como cuando a los niños les dicen que los regalos de Navidad los traen los padres. Siento que creé una imagen que era demasiado perfecta para ser cierta, ¡y aún así funcionó por tantos años! Sólo que ahora, cuando por fin tuve a esa persona conversando conmigo, descubriendo cómo es, me di cuenta de que lo estaba viendo a través de un cristal que altera las imágenes.

Phichit no dio su opinión inmediatamente, pues su amigo se veía bastante afligido por el descubrimiento que había hecho. Tal vez a cualquier otro le parecería exagerado, pero él sabía que el autor Viktor Nikiforov había sido para Yuri un pilar que lo pudiera sostener, algo a lo qué recurrir cuando se sentía triste, aunque fuera por medio de las páginas de libros que con tanto encanto leía.

—Sé muy bien que la admiración que sentías por Viktor no era la de un fan cualquiera por su cantante favorito. A veces cuando te veía atrapado en la lectura de sus libros, parecía ser que la persona que más te podía entender en esos momentos era Viktor. Era como si una especie de comunicación se formara entre ustedes dos enlazada a través de las letras en las páginas. No sé qué clase de idioma era ese que mantenías con la escritura de ese autor, pero era mágica la manera en la que tu humor mejoraba y tu tristeza se iba cuando pasabas un tiempo a solas leyéndolo.

—Pero ese fue el problema, Phichit, que era como mantener una conversación con un fantasma, con algo que no existe y que yo me empeñaba en ver. Por eso cuando lo conocí, cuando lo tuve enfrente de mí y me di cuenta que era una persona de lo más normal, fue muy impactante para mí —terminó de decir mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Lo que me da más vergüenza de todo es que él sabe muy bien de qué manera lo veía yo!

Phichit rió, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó delante de Yuri, tomando con suavidad sus manos y haciéndolas a un lado para ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.

—Encuentra el lado bueno a esto, Yuri. Viktor acaba de conocer un defecto tuyo, pero tú también has conocido los de él. ¿No crees que eso es un buen comienzo? —Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo su brillante sonrisa— Si dos personas se conocieron por medio de sus defectos y el sentimiento de querer seguir permaneciendo cerca continua, eso quiere decir que van a permanecer juntos mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya no hay nada qué perder.

Yuri se dejó caer de lado, recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo. Necesitaba sentir algo cálido de alguna manera.

—Me acordé de Oscar Wilde.

—¿El escritor inglés?

—Una vez dijo en una de sus novelas que nunca era bueno ver a otra persona como un dios, porque sino le terminarías pidiendo cosas que sólo se le pueden pedir a los dioses, no a los mortales, y terminarías decepcionado al ver que no te las pudo cumplir.

—Sabias palabras —exclamó Phichit aturdido, viendo al vacío como si se estuviera replanteando su existencia.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que, sabiendo eso, fue justo lo que terminé haciendo —continuó, viendo el vapor salir de su taza con detenimiento—. Aún así, hay una cosa que me alegra enormemente.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Que cuando vi por primera vez a Viktor sin ese cristal que yo creé, me dijo las palabras más francas que alguien pudo haberme dicho. —Se levantó para poder ver a su amigo— Me dijo que somos iguales. Sonará estúpido, pero es la más grande revelación que he tenido en mi vida. Él y yo no somos tan diferentes como alguna vez pensé. De repente sentí que era una persona increíble, y que si no me aferro a él, no me voy a caer.

Phichit le sonrió más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Yuri sólo necesitaba darse cuenta que no necesitaba de ídolos para seguir de pie, que el mejor impulso para avanzar no lo recibió de esa persona que él creó, sino del verdadero Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿Entonces crees que ya va siendo hora de ser más sincero con tus sentimientos?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No lo sé, tú dime. Yo no soy el que se sonroja y balbucea cada vez que hace contacto con los ojos azules del ruso.

…..

—Chris, creo que lo he arruinado todo.

—Sí, bueno, sabemos bien que no se te da hacer bien las cosas, pero…

—Creo que acabo de alejar más a Yuri.

Chris se quedó callado. Hace ya dos semanas que Viktor le había hablado para decirle que finalmente había encontrado a Yuri, y no sólo eso, sino que, por algún extraño motivo, había logrado hasta quedarse a dormir en el departamento de él, cosa que no le especificó a detalle. No podía ser que en un par de semanas Viktor lo hubiera arruinado todo.

—Primero tranquilízate. ¿En dónde estás?

Viktor miró a su alrededor. Las calles estaban oscuras y pocos carros pasaban. No había detenido su caminar desde que salió del departamento de Yuri y lo cierto era que estaba perdido.

—Pues, ¿qué me dirías si te digo que no sé?

—Que eres un idiota.

—Entonces este idiota viene a informarte que no sólo alejé más a Yuri, sino que también estoy perdido… en más de un sentido.

—A ver, antes de que armes un drama, ¿por qué dices que has alejado a Yuri? ¿Qué le dijiste? —calló un segundo antes de volver a hablar con voz más elevada—. ¡No me digas que le dijiste lo de sus vidas pasadas!

—¡No! Yo creo que jamás le diré eso, aunque me duela mucho tener que ocultarlo. —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ese pequeño y a la vez gran detalle— Lo que sucedió fue que él comenzó a hablar sobre lo mucho que me admiraba, y la verdad es que eso me enojó demasiado, me hizo pensar que Yuri no me estaba viendo tal cual era.

—¿Le gritaste o algo?

—No precisamente, pero creo que fui muy duro con él. No lo sé, siento que pude haber dicho las cosas de un modo menos directo, pero me desesperé y actué sin pensar. Fue hasta que vi su cara de decepción que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Detuvo su andar y se recargó contra la pared de un edificio— Yuri jamás había sentido decepción por mí, pero parece ser que el de esta época sí puede hacerlo.

—Así como también puede sentir admiración en exceso. Viktor, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no vieras a Yuri a través del que conociste en tu vida anterior? ¿No crees que lo que este Yuri hizo te molestó tanto porque es exactamente lo que tú estás haciendo?

Viktor se quedó callado. La primera vez que le habló a Chris se enojó demasiado cuando este le dijo lo que estaba haciendo con el nuevo Yuri, pero ahora podía pensarlo más fríamente y sentía que ya por fin podía darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, no sólo el tiempo que llevaba en Hasetsu, sino desde que recuperó sus memorias.

—De verdad que intento hacer a un lado todos los recuerdos que tengo, pero cada vez que veo a Yuri me parece algo imposible, en especial porque se ve tan idéntico al que era antes…

—Debes entender que no son la misma persona. Imagina que Yuri tuvo amnesia. Quizá en su personalidad tenga rasgos en común, pero no le puedes exigir que recuerde algo que ya desapareció.

—Esto es peor que tener amnesia, Chris, al menos para mí. Si Yuri tuviera amnesia, podría llegar con él con todo derecho y decirle quiénes fuimos, lo que hicimos, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, que estuvimos casados por algunos años; pero en esta situación ni siquiera eso puedo hacer. Tengo que contentarme con el hecho de que existe aquí y ahora, aunque no pueda hacer nada con los recuerdos del pasado.

—Viktor, quizá esto te suene a una paradoja temporal, pero necesito que me contestes algo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿El Viktor del pasado habría reaccionado igual que el Viktor del presente ante lo que te está sucediendo?

Quería decirle a Chris que dejara sus problemas de lógica para después, que tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar y que se estaban desviando de tema. Sin embargo, sabía bien que su amigo no le soltaría esa clase de cosas sin motivo alguno.

—Tienes tus recuerdos, Viktor, así que contesta. ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo? ¿Te habrías enfrascado en tu propio mundo, alejándote de la realidad y negándote a ver que tenías que buscar aquello que te hacía falta?

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Le estaba pidiendo mucho a Yuri. Le estaba exigiendo algo que era imposible de cumplir: el que fuera igual al de su vida pasada.

—No, estoy seguro de que no. Antes no habría hecho todo lo que hice ahora. Antes era más decidido. El yo que soy ahora no podría gobernar un reino —rió ante la simple idea—. Definitivamente no podría hacerlo.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento? Desde que tuvo sus recuerdos de vuelta no había hecho otra cosa que pensar que debía encontrar al Yuri que recordaba y retomar la vida que perdieron. Aún así, jamás se puso a pensar siquiera si él era la misma persona que alguna vez fue. Incluso, con sus recuerdos recuperados, él no era el Viktor de antes. Los eventos que vivió en esta vida cambiaron parte de su personalidad. Quizá la esencia era la misma, pero no tuvo los mismos padres, no tuvo la misma educación, no tenía los mismos pasatiempos; lo único que perduró fue su amor por Yuri y su amistad con Chris, pero de ahí en fuera, no había demasiado que se pudiera rescatar de su vida anterior.

¿Con qué derecho se sentía él para querer pedirle a Yuri ser algo que ya estaba perdido para siempre?

Su garganta se cerró y por unos segundos perdió la respiración. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, quería negarse a pensar que el Yuri que él conoció ya no podría regresar.

—No quiero dejar todo lo que tuve con Yuri, Chris —sollozó involuntariamente, sintiendo una presión horrible en el pecho—. No quiero…

Su amigo no tenía cómo contestarle, y lo cierto era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era sentirse así.

Cuando él tuvo sus recuerdos, fue una coincidencia que su madre fuera transferida de su trabajo en Suiza a Rusia. Chris sabía que Viktor tenia que estar en algún lugar, pero nunca fue imposible para él la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Sabía que lo encontraría, y que eventualmente recuperaría sus recuerdos. Sí, fue difícil fingir que no lo conocía, que su amistad estaba comenzando y no continuando, pero al final todo salió bien para él. Era ahí donde ya no podía seguir a Viktor en su dolor.

Había veces en las que se desesperaba con la terquedad de Viktor, pero intentaba entenderlo del mejor modo. Debía ser una verdadera tortura el poder ver a la persona con la que antes compartiste todo y no poder siquiera tocarlo, decirle que lo amas, reír mientras recuerdan sus vidas juntos.

—Esto es una nueva vida, Viktor. Quizá sea asunto de verlo como una nueva oportunidad. No te estoy pidiendo que lo veas así ahora, porque sé que esto es muy difícil para ti; pero tenlo en mente. Trata de darle una oportunidad al Yuri de ahora.

—Es sólo que…

—No, Viktor. Escúchame —le dijo, levantando un poco más su voz—. Antes de que lo encontraras, me dijiste que Yuri en el fondo era una persona tranquila, amigable, que lo que más deseaba era tener una vida en paz al lado de la persona que más amaba, rodeado de sus hijos en un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar. ¡Ya no hay guerra, Viktor! Por lo que entiendo, este Yuri es aquél que el que tú conociste siempre quiso ser. Quizá tiene más inseguridades y miedos, pero no es nada que tú no puedas ayudar a quitarle. Él finalmente puede encontrar la vida tranquila que siempre quiso. ¡Ayúdalo a encontrarla!

Las lágrimas ya habían humedecido el rostro de Viktor. No entendía por qué, pero algo muy cálido había llenado su interior. Era esperanza lo que sentía, una genuina esperanza de que quizá y esta vez las cosas podrían salir bien. Todo sería así si tan sólo pudiera dejar a un lado sus ideales del pasado, las ideas de antaño a las que está aferrado por miedo.

—Tal vez así sean las cosas, Chris. —Inhaló pesadamente, aún su pecho dolía un poco— Creo que ha llegado el momento de conocer a Yuri Katsuki.

 **Dos días después**

Yuri no se había atrevido a ir a la florería. Había dicho que se sentía enfermo, pero la realidad era que quería tiempo para pensar, para replantearse muchas cosas que antes daba por sentado.

En esos dos días, Viktor no lo había visitado, ni le había llamado, ni siquiera le había mandado mensajes. No se sentía con el derecho de recibir todo eso, pero sí le extrañó que después de toda la atención recibida por el escritor, repentinamente hubiera tanto silencio.

 _«Supongo que me lo merezco. Ha de pensar que algo anda mal conmigo»_ , pensó mientras se preparaba su rutinario café de la mañana.

Sentía que era un egoísta por querer acaparar la presencia de Viktor. Eso, aunado con lo último que le había dicho Phichit en su conversación, le hacía pensar que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo con este nuevo Viktor que acababa de conocer.

No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, pensaba constantemente en él, cada vez que su celular sonaba, tenía la vaga esperanza que fuera el escritor.

 _«Ni siquiera he pensado en Yuuko en estos días»_ , se dijo cuando notó en su celular que el último mensaje que le había mandado había sido para reportarse enfermo y que no iría a la florería.

Iba a beber de su taza cuando el timbre sonó. El brinco que dio por el susto hizo que se derramara algo de café en su playera.

 _«Lo que me faltaba…»_. Trató de limpiar con un trapo algo de la mancha, pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

Molesto, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió con prisa la puerta. Apenas vio quién estaba enfrente de él, todo su coraje desapareció y dio paso a ese extraño estado nervioso en el que Viktor lo ponía con facilidad.

—Hola, Yuri. —Viktor bajó la mirada a la playera del chico después de que lo saludó— Tienes una… mancha…

—Lo sé, fue un accidente. —Se ruborizó de que Viktor lo encontrara así después del último encuentro que tuvieron. —¿Quieres pasar? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

¿Por qué se sentía tan terriblemente nervioso de que Viktor entrara? No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Es más, hasta había dormido en el sillón en el que en esos momentos se había sentado.

Pensó que debía ser porque la primera vez que vio a Viktor todo le pareció un sueño, y como tal, cualquier cosa podía parecer posible.

Sin embargo, después de la última conversación que tuvo con él, de las cosas que le dijo a Phichit y el tiempo que tuvo para pensar por su cuenta, aintió más y más real la presencia de Viktor. Le hizo entender que tenía a una persona de carne y hueso delante de él, una persona que le parecía interesante, inteligente, carismática e incluso –se sonrojaba cuando lo pensaba– atractiva.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, uno enfrente del otro. Yuri suponía que debía iniciar la conversación Viktor, pues parecía ser que había llegado por un motivo en particular.

—Perdón.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—N-no lo entiendo. ¿Perdón de qué? No has hecho nada malo, Viktor.

Viktor sabía que no podía decirle que quería pedirle disculpas por haber visto en él a su yo del pasado, por empecinarse en que tenía que ser quien antes fue, por insistir en que eran exactamente la misma persona. No tenía modo de decir eso, pero se sentía con una enorme urgencia de decirle que lo lamentaba.

—Se que te va a sonar imposible, Yuri, pero la primera vez que te vi me recordaste demasiado a alguien que conocía. Esa persona ya no la podré volver a ver, pero cuando te vi a ti, sentí que aún podía recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pensándolo bien, fue algo muy grosero lo que hice.

Para ser alguien que creía saber la vida de Viktor al derecho y al revés, Yuri se sintió bastante confundido por la revelación. ¿Alguien que Viktor conocía? ¿Alguna expareja? Sacudió la cabeza por tal pensamiento. ¿Cómo iba Viktor a ver en él a una pareja?

—Yo… no sé qué decir. —Era cierto, estaba ahora más confundido que antes— A esa persona, ¿ya no hay forma de que la vuelvas a ver?

—Murió.

El modo tan directo y cortante le hizo sentir a Yuri un pellizco en su corazón. Cada vez era más conciente de que estaba ante una persona que no conocía en lo absoluto.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Descuida. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esa historia.

—La verdad es que yo también te quería pedir perdón.

—¿Por qué? —Ahora él era el impresionado.

—Por cómo me comporté la vez anterior. Me sentía desesperado por ver en ti alguien que yo me había inventado. —Sonrió de lado mientras veía fijamente a Viktor— ¿Quién lo diría? Los dos somos un par de groseros.

Viktor rió y sintió una gran necesidad de correr a abrazar a Yuri, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que esa clase de cosas llegarían con el tiempo.

—No sólo vine a disculparme. Lo cierto es que también me gustaría que este par de groseros se pudieran conocer como es debido.

Viktor se levantó de su asiento y se colocó delante del japonés, quién se ruborizó un poco por la cercanía.

—El día en que nos conocimos, parece ser que los dos no vimos a la persona que teníamos de frente, sino lo que queríamos ver. Así que, se puede decir que nunca nos presentamos formalmente. —Estiró la mano hasta dejarla frente a Yuri. —Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuri rió por la escena que estaban armando. Se sentía como un niño jugando, y se dio cuenta que jamás se había sentido tan ligero. Los niños perdonaban fácilmente, y eso era lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

—Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki. Es un gusto conocerte Viktor. —Lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Por primera vez, el que se sonrojó ahora fue el escritor— De verdad es un gusto conocerte.


	24. El reencuentro - parte VI

Desde que se había dado la nueva presentación entre Viktor y Yuri, parecía ser que la relación entre los dos había mejorado bastante, ya muy diferente al primer encuentro incómodo que habían formado por sus diferentes expectativas.

Yuri descubrió que Viktor podía ser una persona de lo más despistada y desorientada. Era claro que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, y aunque al inicio le pareció no muy propio de uno de los escritores modernos más famosos, poco a poco comenzó a encontrarle lo tierno a ese comportamiento. Pareciera como si un resto infantil aún se encontrara en ese adulto, sacándole a Yuri un lado que a veces rallaba en lo maternal que ni él mismo sabía que podía tener.

Por otro lado, Viktor había tenido que comenzar a trabajar con el lado inseguro de Yuri del cual parecía ser que iba a ser más difícil de sacarlo de lo que él llegó a pensar.

Yuri parecía ser una persona verdaderamente inteligente, siempre con algo interesante para decir y que provocaba el querer seguir escuchándolo. Sin embargo, el encanto terminaba cuando Yuri tendía a hacerse menos o minimizar sus cualidades de una u otra manera, llevando a Viktor a sentirse incómodo de que la otra persona se considerara con tan poco valor.

Ya le había advertido el padre de Yuri sobre las inseguridades de su hijo. Al inicio había pensado que no era nada que con unos cuantos halagos no pudiera quitarse, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que iba más allá de eso.

Así fue como esa mañana, a una semana de haber arreglado las cosas con Yuri en tanto sus prejuicios hacia el otro, Viktor se levantó en el _onsen_ , dispuesto a ese día saber más de los motivos que Yuri aún no daba a conocer y que él se moría por descubrir.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar al sentir la luz del sol dando directo en su rostro. Las mañanas en Japón eran hermosas, pero aún Viktor no se acostumbraba a la gran luminosidad que el verano todavía ofrecía. Eran los últimos días de agosto y estaba a dos días de cumplir su primer mes en Hasetsu.

Se fue levantando lentamente en lo que su cuerpo se habituaba al movimiento que implicaba despertar. Jamás había dormido tan bien en su vida hasta que llegó a las aguas termales. Sabía que se estaba volviendo un perezoso, pero a la vez se justificaba a sí mismo diciendo que ya merecía el descanso que en años no había tenido.

Las primeras veces que bajaba a desayunar lo hacía ya vestido con la ropa de ese día y peinado decentemente; pero conforme fueron pasando los días y se fue familiarizando más y más con la familia de Yuri, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el comedor importándole poco su apariencia física.

En el comedor se encontraban pocas personas, siendo turistas que habían encontrado tiempo suficiente para vacacionar unos días en las aguas termales o conocidos de la familia Katsuki que ya eran clientes frecuentes; estos últimos solían abundar más al anochecer.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en una de las sillas, esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno de ese día, cuando vio a Hiroko, la madre de Yuri, tambalearse con varios platos que intentaba servir de una sola vez.

Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y tomó unos cuantos entre sus manos, poniéndolos rápido sobre la mesa más próxima para que estos no cayeran.

—¡Viktor! Mil gracias. Por poco creí que se caerían todos y tendría que preparar la comida nuevamente.

—Ya le he dicho. La puedo ayudar si quiere a colocar los desayunos en las mesas.

—No, no. Tú eres un invitado aquí, lo que menos deberías hacer es trabajar.

Viktor suspiró y negó con la cabeza viendo hacia el cielo, rendido. Desde que llegó, la familia de Yuri había sido demasiada atenta con él, principalmente porque sobre él tenían depositadas las esperanzas de que su hijo regresará a las aguas termales a vivir con ellos, o al menos eso fue lo que le dieron a entender el primer día que llegó.

Cuando Viktor conoció a la madre de Yuri, tuvo dos pensamientos sobre ella. El primero fue que no se parecía en lo absoluto a la otra madre que Yuri tuvo en su vida pasada, y que podía entender mucho mejor la diferencia de personalidades entre los dos Yuri de los diferentes universos.

Hiroko era una mujer dulce y tierna, llena de lo que se conocía normalmente como instinto maternal. No dudaba ni un poco que Yuri hubiera llegado a ser consentido por ella.

En el momento en que vio su sonrisa y el gran parecido que tenía a su hijo fue que tuvo el segundo pensamiento. Por el parecido físico, podía imaginarse a la perfección a Yuri sonriendo del modo en que su madre lo hacía. Por su mente cruzó la imagen y se prometió a si mismo que no descansaría hasta ver esa característica sonrisa tan bella y tierna en los labios de Yuri.

—¿Algún plan para el día de hoy, Viktor? —preguntó Hiroko, sentándose enfrente de él después de que todos tuvieran sus respectivos desayunos en sus mesas. A ella le agradaba platicar un poco con él por las mañanas, acompañándolo en su desayuno.

—Tenía pensado visitar a su hijo y a Yuuko a la florería. —En realidad, su intención era ir sólo por Yuri, pero le incomodaba decirlo de esa manera.

—Siento que a estas alturas tú ves más a mi hijo que cualquiera de los de su familia—dijo Hiroko sonriente, aunque era obvio que detrás de esa sonrisa había tristeza.

—No lo diga de esa manera. —Rascó su mejilla, bajando la mirada.

—Es curioso, ¿no lo crees? Que un hijo viva tan cerca de sus padres y no considere la opción de ir a visitarlos.

Viktor continuó con la mirada baja, pensativo. En ese sentido él había sido muy similar a Yuri. Desde que se había salido de su casa, pocas veces consideró visitar a sus padres. Al inicio había sido por plena incomodidad de estar cerca de ellos, teniendo una enorme necesidad de estar solo; sin embargo, con los años comenzó a convertirse en una mezcla de culpa por su comportamiento, obligación por ser su hijo y el recuerdo del amor que tuvo por ellos en su infancia. Extraña combinación, pero justo de esa manera se había sentido por largo tiempo. Temía que Yuri estuviera en la misma situación que él.

—No es tan curioso como se imagina —contestó al final, volviendo a su desayuno—. Muchas veces los hijos no nos atrevemos a que nuestros padres vean en lo que nos hemos convertido.

Levantó la mirada después de un corto silencio. Hiroko lo miraba con rostro algo confundido. La verdad, se veía adorable con ese rostro de interrogación.

—Perdón, a veces siento que digo cosas muy complejas. Es una mala costumbre después de estar rodeado por años de gente que se hacía pasar por culta.

Hiroko rió y puso su mano sobre el hombro del ruso. La imagen era cómica, puesto que ella tuvo que estirar mucho su brazo para alcanzar el hombro de aquel hombre tan alto.

—Descuida, creo que te entendí bien. —Volvió a su lugar, sonriendo aún— La verdad es que Yuri siempre tuvo un aura triste. Eso hizo que jamás tuviera muchos amigos. Es alguien muy tímido y tiende a sentirse inferior a los demás. Pero soy conciente, aunque nunca nos lo ha dicho, que se siente muy mal de jamás haber entrado a la universidad y quedarse a trabajar en la florería.

—Quizá tenía aspiraciones muy altas para él mismo.

—Seguramente —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y recoger el plato ya vacío de Viktor—. Eso es algo que le corresponde a él resolver. Sólo quisiera que entienda que nosotros lo seguimos amando igual, y así seguirá siendo sin importar qué.

Viktor la vio dirigirse a las cocinas y, aunque la señora ya había desaparecido tras una puerta, su mirada se quedó perdida en ese punto.

De regreso a su habitación, pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo. Era una actividad que podía esperarse de cualquier escritor, pero la verdad es que tiempo había pasado desde que Viktor había tenido la oportunidad de poder sentarse cómodamente y pasar gran parte del día leyendo.

A veces recordaba los libros que había leído en su juventud más temprana, recordando que había veces en las que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que leía, saliéndose de su casa en la noche y no regresando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando leía de nuevo esos libros y se daba cuenta de la poca atención que les había prestado, se molestaba consigo mismo por la clase de vida que había llevado.

Ya para el atardecer, Viktor volvió a salir al fin de su habitación, encaminándose a la florería que ya tan bien conocía.

Como siempre, Yuri se encontraba limpiando la ventana al lado de la puerta, dándole una vista hermosa, como si el chico fuera una pintura enmarcada. Rió ante la escena, pues veía poco probable que el ver a un chico pelearse con productos de limpieza y una terca mancha en la ventana fuera algo digno de una pintura. La verdad es que no tenía modo de negar que Yuri se veía encantador sin importar lo que estuviera realizando.

Ignoró el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta y entró a la florería, como ya se había vuelto cada vez más su costumbre.

Yuri dejó su imposible actividad a un lado para voltear a verlo. Sonrió tímidamente y se quitó la ropa de trabajo, acercándose al ruso.

—Creo que perdiste la batalla contra la mancha en la ventana.

Yuri se sonrojó de saberse descubierto y desvió la mirada, causándole risa a Viktor.

Yuuko bajó de la planta alta y le sonrió. Éste la saludó de regreso.

—Veo que llegaste temprano para llevarte a Yuri a algún lugar —dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar unos arreglos para el día siguiente.

—Bueno, yo… —No sabía qué contestar.

—Desafortunadamente no podrá ser así.

Viktor la miró confundido. El modo determinante y serio de hablar de Yuuko lo había asustado. Sin embargo, la chica no pudo contenerse más tiempo y rió, divirtiéndose con la tensión que le había provocado al escritor.

—No podrá ser así porque Yuri será ahora quien te va a secuestrar.

—¡Yuuko, no uses esas palabras! —El sonrojo de Yuri era más que evidente— No le creas, Viktor, yo nunca le dije que haría algo así.

—¡Claro que sí! Hasta hace unas horas me estabas diciendo que querías mostrarle la playa a Viktor antes de que anocheciera.

—Es que… la verdad es… —El pobre estaba tan ofuscado que no supo qué decir al respecto— Era sólo una idea, no era como que tuviera pensado realizarla o algo así y…

—Estaría encantado.

Yuri volteó con sorpresa a verlo, como si recién recordara que el escritor se encontraba ahí.

—¿De verdad? —Un brillo de esperanza apareció en su mirada.

—¡Claro! Llevo aquí cerca de un mes y creo que se escucha muy mal si digo que no he conocido la playa de esta ciudad portuaria como es debido.

Lo cierto era que poco le importaba a Viktor si se trataba del mar, de una montaña o un bosque; para él, cualquier cosa que le quisiera mostrar Yuri estaba más que bien.

—En ese caso —interrumpió Yuuko—. Yo les recomendaría que se fueran dando prisa. Cada vez oscurece más temprano. No falta mucho para que llegue el otoño.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda siendo casi empujados por Yuuko, quien parecía bastante emocionada de que Yuri fuera a salir con alguien a algún lugar. A estas alturas, poco le importaba de qué lugar se tratara, todo con tal de que su amigo se animara un poco.

—Creo que nos quería fuera lo antes posible —bromeó Viktor mientras comenzaba a caminar con Yuri hacia el puerto.

—Espero que no. No veo motivo por el cual no nos quisiera ahí. —El tono de Yuri fue algo preocupado, pues pensó que quizá había incomodado a su amiga.

—¡Era una broma! No te lo tomes tan personal.

Viktor sabía que los sentimientos que tenía Yuri hacia su amiga todavía seguían presentes, aunque poco a poco se fuera distrayendo de ellos. Pero entendía que un sentimiento tan fuerte como el enamoramiento no era fácil de hacer a un lado, menos aún si estuvo arraigado por tantos años. Sin embargo, sabía que Yuri estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de no pensar en ella del modo en que lo hacía antes. Quizá por ello es que había decidido salir esa tarde con él.

—No hay mucho que mostrar en el puerto en realidad. Es una zona de mucha pesca, pero de ahí en fuera no es una playa con algo particular.

—A veces las cosas más simples son las que puedes apreciar mejor. Cuando algo está ataviado de cualidades, no sabes por dónde empezar y probablemente haya alguna que pierdas la oportunidad de observar. Así que, en lo personal, prefiero quedarme con las cosas simples.

Yuri sonrió y bajó la mirada. Por alguna razón sintió que Viktor no estaba hablando de la playa solamente. Encontró al ruso viendo sus ropas, las cuales eran sencillas y sin complicaciones, al igual que toda su apariencia en general. Ése era su estilo para arreglarse, y sabía que Viktor se refería a él dentro de ese halago a la simpleza.

Aún no entendía qué era lo que quería ese escritor de él. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué continuaba en aquella ciudad y no regresaba a Rusia. No es que deseara que se fuera, pero no podía dar con el motivo que mantenía al escritor arraigado a ese lugar; sólo tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver su persona, pero no podía dar con ello.

Llegaron al puerto y, efectivamente, no había algo que pudiera destacar de una playa cualquiera que no fuera turística.

El mar era tranquilo, sin grandes olas que pudieran llamar la atención de alguien. Por suerte la arena no era rocosa, pero tampoco era tan fina y blanca como algunas playas extranjeras. El clima aún era cálido, pero sabía que pronto haría frío y el agua del mar dejaría de ser agradable, incluso para las gaviotas que todavía a esa hora abundaban en la costa.

—Podríamos dar un paseo por la arena —dijo Yuri mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos y a sujetarlos con una mano.

—¿Quieres hacerlo descalzo?

Yuri desvió la mirada con timidez.

—Es una costumbre que tengo. Me gusta sentir la arena entre los dedos. Creo que los pies pasan demasiado tiempo encerrados como para no darles la oportunidad de sentir otra cosa que no sea el duro suelo.

—En ese caso, deja igual me quito los míos.

Viktor se quitó el calzado y descubrió que Yuri tenía razón. La arena escabulléndose entre sus pies era una sensación agradable, aunque extraña. No era como que en Rusia se pudiera estar haciendo eso en las costas.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro por la playa. Al inicio iban en silencio, aunque éste no se trataba de aquellos silencios incómodos, sino de los que traían tranquilidad y comodidad. Sin embargo, Viktor aprovechó la tranquilidad para romper ese silencio. Ya le daría oportunidad de predominar en otro momento. Ahora lo que necesitaba era saber más y más de Yuri.

—¿Te gusta la playa?

Yuri dio un pequeño respingo, saliendo de su estado meditativo.

—No sabría decirlo. Es algo que veo casi todos los días desde que era niño. Se ha vuelto parte de lo cotidiano, pero no diría que es aburrida.

—No mientas —replicó mientras se detenía frente a él—. Algo debe gustarte realmente de la playa como para que hayas decidido traerme.

Yuri parecía estar pensando bastante en qué decirle, o al menos a ojos de él eso parecía. Tenía la sospecha de que la playa era un lugar que le gustaba mucho a Yuri, sólo que por pena no se atrevía a decírselo.

El japonés comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las olas, dejando que éstas alcanzaran sus pies y los humedecieran.

—La verdad es que cuando era un niño me gustaba mucho venir aquí a jugar con mi hermana. Cuando crecimos ella se fue un tiempo de la ciudad para terminar sus estudios en Osaka, pero a mí aún me gustaba mucho venir a… bueno, me gusta mucho recolectar conchas y objetos extraños que encontraba en la playa. Tal vez no hay una variedad muy grande, pero a veces uno se encuentra objetos de lo más extraños.

Se puso de cuclillas, no fijándose que Viktor se encontraba justo detrás de él, observándolo con curiosidad, tratando de ver qué era lo que Yuri acababa de tomar entre sus manos.

Cuando se levantó, llevaba en ellas una concha de tamaño algo grande.

—Sé que va a sonar tonto, pero desde niño me surge la misma pregunta cada vez que veo algo como esto. —Levantó la mirada y vio fijamente a Viktor a pesar de encontrarse apenado— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva existiendo esto? ¿Ha servido de casa para algún animal? ¿Si la dejo de nuevo en el mar, irá a terminar en alguna playa al otro lado del mundo?

Extendió las manos y Viktor igualmente lo hizo, tomando entre ellas la concha que Yuri había recogido. No tenía un color particular, pero por sí sola era llamativa.

—Nunca me había hecho esas preguntas —reflexionó tranquilamente, observando con nuevos ojos lo que hace unos minutos habría ignorado.

—Mi hermana decía que esas eran preguntas tontas que no tenían respuesta —rió—. Probablemente lo sean, pero después de tantos años, aún me las sigo preguntando.

—Creo que eres una persona muy curiosa, Yuri. Le encuentras significado y sentido a cosas que para muchos no valen nada. No cualquiera hace eso.

El rubor en las mejillas de Yuri era más que evidente, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Viktor, sino la amplia y genuina sonrisa que se encontraba plasmada en ese rostro tan bello. Repentinamente se sintió más ligero y feliz que nunca.

—Que mi escritor favorito diga eso de mi vale mucho. Pero aunque no fueras el escritor Viktor Nikiforov, tienes tus propia manera de decir cosas muy dulces a los demás.

Yuri volvió a tomar la concha entre sus manos, buscando la entrada a la serie de espirales que conformaban aquella casa de animales marinos. Cuando dio con ella, la acercó a su oreja, como si escuchara algo proveniente de ella.

Rió un poco antes de alejarla y colocarla frente al rostro de Viktor. Éste iba a tomarla con las manos una vez más, pero Yuri continuó avanzando hasta que la pudo poner él mismo al lado de la oreja del ruso. Viktor se puso nervioso por la cercanía entre sus rostros, la cual Yuri ignoraba por estar concentrado en su actividad.

En eso, un sonido proveniente de la concha marina llamó su atención. No era la primera vez que realizaba tal actividad, pues era bastante conocida: el escuchar un sonido similar a las olas del mar dentro de esa apertura. Por alguna razón, de niño eso no había llamado mucho su atención, pero el hecho de que Yuri lo hiciera como si fuera un gran descubrimiento lo alegró.

Escuchar ese sonido y ver aquellos ojos marrones tan cerca lo hacían sentirse hipnotizado. Todo en ese momento era perfecto. La respiración de Yuri estaba cerca de él, el calor que su mano desprendía lograba sentirse sobre su piel, el suave aroma que desprendía inundaba sus sentidos. Si se acercaba sólo unos centímetros más, podría rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y abrazarlo. Si se acercaba sólo unos centímetros más, sus rostros podrían encontrarse y rozar sus narices, unir sus frentes, besarse.

La falta repentina del sonido del mar lo sacó de ese transe. Parpadeó un par de veces y extrañó con fuerza la cercanía del calor de Yuri, quien ya se había separado un poco y estaba devolviendo la caracola a la arena.

—Espera, quisiera quedarme con ella.

Yuri volvió a recogerla y se la entregó a Viktor. Se veía extrañado por tal petición.

—¿Te gustó el sonido que hace? Sé que ya todo mundo sabe el efecto que producen las conchas de mar, pero me calma mucho escucharlo de vez en cuando.

—Siendo sincero, nunca le había tomado interés a eso hasta este momento. Creo que el hecho de que te cause tanto interés a ti hace que también me guste.

Desvió su mirada de Yuri y se dio cuenta que la noche ya lo había alcanzado.

—Será mejor que regresemos, antes de que la temperatura comience a descender —opinó Yuri mientras retiraba arena de sus pies y se colocaba de nuevo sus zapatos—. Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento, hay unos libros que quiero enseñarte.

Lo cierto es que Viktor no quería regresar, pero cuando Yuri le dio la opción de ir a su departamento, tuvo que morderse el labio para no contestar con un efusivo "sí". Se sentía un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Caminaron de regreso, hablando ya más fluidamente entre ellos. A Viktor a veces le recordaba cuando tenían largas pláticas hasta quedarse dormidos en su otra vida. Le causaba algo de nostalgia el saber que aún podían conversar de cualquier tema, hasta el más banal.

Para cuando llegaron, Viktor tomó asiento en su lugar particular, sintiéndose ya dueño de ese sillón del cual siempre se apropiaba cuando visitaba aquel departamento.

Poco a poco se habían hecho ya de una rutina. Yuri iba a preparar té mientras él duraba sentado unos instantes en el sillón, para luego husmear de nuevo entre los libros de Yuri sin su permiso, siendo descubierto y regañado por éste sin importar cuántas veces lo hiciera.

Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando recibió una llamada. Al ver su celular, se dio cuenta de nuevo que era Chris.

—¿Qué pasó, Chris?

—Viktor, ¿recuerdas ese día que te pedí hablar contigo? Hace unos días, cuando me contaste que tuviste una discusión con Yuri.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue cuando iba de regreso a las aguas termales saliendo del departamento.

—¿Recuerdas que te mandé un mensaje antes diciendo que tenía algo importante qué decirte?

El timbre del departamento sonó con insistencia. Yuri dejó de preparar el té para dirigirse hacia la puerta, preguntándose quién podría estar llamando con tanta desesperación a la puerta.

—Sí, lo recuerdo… —Viktor se distrajo del teléfono por la insistencia del timbre.

—Acabo de recordar que no te dije lo que sucedió. Todo por estar escuchando tus problemas amorosos.

Yuri estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Viktor consideró el decirle que no lo hiciera, pues no sabía quién podría estar al otro lado y dudaba que fuera alguien que viniera en son de paz.

—Chris, me dices luego, está pasando algo extraño aquí.

—¡Debe ser él!

—¿Él?

Fue lo último que atinó a decir, pues Yuri abrió la puerta y, sin permiso, alguien entró, alarmando a los dos.

—Viktor Nikiforov… —Su voz sonaba como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros— Creíste que escaparías de mí, pero aquí estoy. ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a regresar en este preciso momento a Rusia!

El celular de Viktor cayó al suelo, siendo incapaz de escuchar los gritos de Chris al otro lado de la línea. Ahora entendía la noticia urgente que su amigo tenía para decirle, pero ya era tarde para huir.

—¿Georgi? ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!


End file.
